My Heart Belongs To You
by Crazy For Kames
Summary: draco cemburu berat sama harry dan hermione! harry juga udah ngerasa ada yang aneh kalo sama hermione. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**hello! ini fic pertamaku, dan aku bikin pairing DraMione!**

**hope you like it guys! Don't Like Don't Read! :D**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

Hermione terbangun pagi-pagi sekali, dia melihat ke arah arloji nya masih menunjukkan pukul 06.15. Hermione memandang kamar Ketua Murid-nya yang besar bagaikan kamar di hotel _muggle_.

Hermione langsung keluar menggunakan gaun tidurnya dan turun untuk membuat susu dan membuat sarapan. Tiba-tiba, dia berpikiran untuk mengintip sang Ketua Murid laki-laki di kamarnya.

Dia naik ke atas untuk melihat sang Ketua Murid. Dia mendorong pintunya sedikit, dan melihat sang Ketua Murid laki-laki masih tertidur pulas dan-astaga-dia tidak memakai baju! Hanya saja bawah nya ditutupi dengan selimut. Hermione langsung menutup pintunya cepat-cepat dan semburat merah kentara sekali di wajahnya.

Hermione langsung lari ke bawah untuk membuat sarapan lagi di pantry-nya. Setelah semua siap, dia mengambil buku yang diberikan Dumbledore dan membacanya sambil menghirup susu nya.

Setelah itu, Hermione langsung memakan sarapannya. Ada 2 buah telur mata sapi dan roti tawar. Yang dimaksudkan untuknya dan partner Ketua Murid-nya. Dia melahap habis makanannya itu dan tiba-tiba saja, sang Ketua Murid laki-laki itu muncul dari tangga.

"Pagi, Granger," sapa sang Ketua Murid.

"Pagi juga, Malfoy," jawab Hermione. Dia jadi ingat akan kejadian tadi yang melihat-ampun-si Pangeran Slytherin tidur telanjang. Dan untungnya sekarang dia sudah memakai bajunya. Celana pendek berwarna silver dengan garis hijau di sisinya serta kaos biasa dengan bergambar ular Slytherin.

"Sudah bangun, eh?" tanya Hermione. Draco mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Ya, setelah perang berakhir dan matinya Voldemort, keluarga Malfoy menjadi sangat baik dengan semuanya. Termasuk dia, Granger. Tidak ada lagi Darah Murni-Darah Lumpur. Tidak ada lagi perseteruan antara Slytherin dan Gryffindor seperti yang dicita-citakan Dumbledore.

"Rajin sekali kau, Granger. Sudah membuat sarapan dan-hei mana susuku?" tanya Draco. Hermione diam dan menunjuk ke pantry. Draco menurut dan membawa segelas susu.

Hermione melihat arlojinya. Sudah hampir pukul tujuh, batinnya. Dan Hermione pamit pergi mandi dan Draco hanya mengangguk.

Selama Hermione mandi, Draco membaca _prophet_ pagi ini yang baru saja diantar burung hantu keluarganya. Draco hampir tersedak saat mengunyah rotinya. Matanya melotot.

"**RUMAH KEDIAMAN KELUARGA MALFOY HAMPIR SAJA KEBOBOLAN MALING**" begitu headline beritanya.

Draco membaca cepat headline itu dan bersyukur bahwa rumahnya tidak apa-apa.

Setengah jam kemudian, Hermione selesai mandi dan menawarkan Draco untuk mandi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Drake? Wajahmu sedikit pucat. Kau sakit?" tanya Hermione sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Draco.

"Baca saja _prophet_ itu." kata Draco sambil menunjuk ke arah koran paginya. Hermione membaca cepat dan melihat ekspersi Draco.

"Untung saja tidak ada yang hilang dan orang tuamu selamat. Bagaimana bisa, Malfoy Manor hampir kebobolan? Bukannya dijaga ekstra ketat?" tanya Hermione pada Draco.

"Entahlah. Aku tak perlu memusingkannya. Hartaku kan di sini." jawab Draco sambil tersenyum jahil ke arah Hermione. Tapi Hermione memalingkan muka karena seekor burung hantu mematuk-matuk jendela ruang rekreasi itu.

"Surat dari siapa ini?" Hermione langsung melangkah ke jendela dan membukakan jendela untuk burung hantu tersebut. Dan burung hantu itu membawa segulung perkamen di kaki nya dengan pita merah-emas khas Gryffindor.

Hermione langsung membuka nya dan membaca nya keras-keras.

_Dear Hermione_

_Hey Hermione, susah sekali bertemu kau kemarin. Sibuk pelajaran, eh? Haha. Oh iya, tadi malam Hagrid baru saja memberi tahuku soal telur naga. Sepertinya dia akan mengulangi hal yang sama seperti tahun pertama kita. Ah dasar Hagrid. _

_Maukah kau ikut kami mengunjungi Hagrid setelah sarapan ini? Aku tak melihatmu di meja Gryffindor. Yah kuputuskan saja untuk mengirim surat ini. Daripada capek-capek naik ke atas menggunakan sapu. Hahaha. Oh iya, aku menunggumu di Aula Besar._

_Salam, _

_Harry, Ronald_

_Nb: kau boleh mengajak Draco-yah kalau dia mau-dan ini burung hantuku yang baru._

"Naga?" tanya Draco heran setelah mendengar isi surat itu dari Hermione.

"Yeah, hobi Hagrid memang aneh-aneh. Bagaimana? Kau mau ikut?" tanya Hermione. Draco mengangguk riang.

"Cepatlah. Sudah hampir setengah delapan dan kau belum mandi. Jam untuk sarapan itu hanya sampai jam 8, mengingat kau mandinya cukup lama." kata Hermione. Draco nyengir dan langsung menyambar handuknya yang dia ambil dengan mantra pemanggil.

Hermione langsung naik ke kamarnya dan berganti pakaian. Hari ini Sabtu, dan tidak ada jam pelajaran apapun. Dia berencana untuk mengunjungi Hogsmeade setelah pulang dari rumah Hagrid.

Selesai berganti pakaian yang lumayan santai, Hermione berjalan menuju ruang rekreasi, sekarang dia melihat Draco yang masih memakai handuknya yang dililitkan hanya dari pinggang kebawah. Hermione hampir berteriak namun Draco buru-buru menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau masih ada di sini?" tanya Draco gugup, wajahnya memerah.

"Aku hanya berganti baju. Apa aku pernah meninggalkanmu kalau kita mau pergi bersama?" jawab Hermione dengan tatapan heran. Draco diam saja dan langsung lari menuju kamarnya. Hampir menabrak Hermione karena Hermione masih di puncak tangga.

"Merlin!" dengus Hermione setelah melihat pemandangan-well cukup menarik-ini.

Draco keluar dengan baju santainya. Entah kenapa Draco sekarang lebih suka casual daripada resmi seperti dulu. Dan sepertinya, rambutnya ditata asal-asalan saja. Tidak seperti Draco yang biasanya, membuat Hermione heran. Mungkin kalau orang tuanya melihat, Draco akan kena semprot.

"Drake, tidak biasanya kau tampil seperti Harry?" tanya Hermione agak geli. Karena-jujur saja-rambutnya memang dimodel mendekati seperti Harry saat tahun ke 3 nya.

"Aku bosan dengan penampilanku selama ini." kekeh Draco. Dan Hermione terkikik geli.

"Ayo, Granger." Draco langsung berjalan menuju pintu dan Hermione membuntutinya di belakangnya.

Lukisan gambar ksatria menunggangi kuda itu menutup. Draco mengacak rambutnya lagi dan Hermione melihat arlojinya. Mereka berjalan berdua di koridor. Koridor sangat penuh karena anak-anak baru saja selesai sarapan.

Draco dan Hermione langsung menuju Aula Besar dan melihat 2 orang pemuda yang satunya berambut merah cerah dan satunya berambut hitam sedang duduk di meja Gryffindor sedang bermain catur penyihir. 2 buah piala jus labu kuning ada di samping mereka.

Si Merah melihat ke arah pintu dan melambai ke arah Draco dan Hermione. Mereka langsung menghampiri kedua pemuda itu.

"Harry, Ron!" sapa Hermione. 2 pemuda itu yaitu Harry dan Ron menoleh lalu nyengir ke arah Hermione.

"Oh, hai, Mione, Draco. Kau ikut juga?" tanya Harry mengajukan pertanyaannya untuk Draco dengan ramah dan wajah senang.

"Yeah! Aku ingin melihat telur naga itu. Dulu ayah pernah menunjukan kepadaku saat kami berlibur ke Rumania. Dan itu sudah lama sekali. Aku ingin melihatnya lagi!" jawab Draco bersemangat. Tiba-tiba, Pansy datang dan mengecup pipi kiri Ron.

"Hei, kalian _jadian_, eh?" tanya Hermione terkejut melihat kehadiran Pansy yang langsung tiba-tiba mengecup pipi Ron sambil menahan tawanya.

"Sejak kapan, Pans?" tanya Draco ikut-ikut menahan tawanya. Muka Pansy dan Ron bersemu merah dan Harry langsung terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi dua sahabatnya ini.

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan tugas Ketua Murid-mu. Sehingga kau lupa akan kita bertiga." jawab Harry sambil tertawa. Draco dan Hermione hanya ingin menahan tawanya saat melihat kemesraan antara Pansy Parkinson dan Ronald Weasley yang tidak akan mungkin terjadi jika Harry-the-boy-who-lived-tidak mengalahkan Voldemort.

"Kami pacaran baru 3 hari yang lalu. Aku baru sadar bahwa keeper Gryffindor ini sangat menarik." jawab Pansy dengan malu-malu dan Ron tanpa ragu-ragu merangkulnya.

Yeah, Hermione dan Ron memang sudah putus lama. Gara-gara, Hermione merasa tersinggung karena dia dihina oleh Ron "Darah Lumpur" karena saat itu Ron masih sangat terpukul akan kematian Fred. Sehingga dia mudah marah dan menjadi sangat sensitif. Saat itu, Hermione berusaha untuk membujuknya untuk tidak terus-terusan terpuruk akibat kematian Fred. Namun 3 minggu setelah itu, mereka sudah berbaikan lagi dan Ron meminta maaf walaupun mereka tidak bersama lagi seperti dulu. Hanya sebatas sahabat dan tidak ingin menjadikan Harry sebagai penonton di antara hubungan mereka mengingat mereka bertiga adalah sahabat baik. Sangat baik.

"Astaga Drakkie, ada apa dengan rambutmu?" tanya Pansy heran. Draco hanya nyengir dan memberi tatapan, aku-akan-memberi-tahumu-nanti.

"Ayo! Jangan buat Hagrid menunggu kita," kata Harry.

Harry berjalan dengan Hermione dan Draco di belakang Pansy dan Ron. Harry menceritakan bagaimana mereka berdua bisa berpacaran. Draco dan Hermione menahan tawa nya sampai mukanya merah karena cara menyatakan cinta Ron yang sedikit konyol.

"Dan, Harry, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Ginny? Aku jarang sekali bertemu dengannya sekarang." tanya Hermione setelah Harry selesai bercerita tentang PansRon itu.

"Oh, kami sudah putus 2 minggu yang lalu. Yah, ini keputusan final kita. Ginny sepertinya sudah tidak nyaman denganku, karena-yeah kau tahu, aku ini sangat cuek. Mana ada sih, perempuan yang mau dicuekin sama cowok _kayak_ aku?" jawab Harry nyengir.

"Tega sekali kau, Potter," kata Draco. Harry nyengir.

"Sepertinya aku sedang ingin memburu anak Slytherin. Hei, Draco, bisakah kau kenalkan aku anak Slytherin yang cantik-cantik?" tanya Harry usil. Draco tertawa sampai memegangi perutnya, Hermione hanya melihatnya heran dan ikut tertawa juga. Pansy dan Ron heran lalu menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan? Bukan aku dan Ron, kan?" tanya Pansy dengan muka agak jengkel.

"Tentu saja tidak, Pans. Kami hanya menertawai Harry. Yah, otaknya sudah konslet!" jawab Draco asal. Harry dan Hermione tertawa lagi.

Tak lama setelah itu, mereka sampai di rumah Hagrid. Hagrid sedang menyirami labunya yang luar biasa besar dengan ditemani Fang, anjingnya yang luar biasa penakut!

"Harry, Ron, Hermione dan wah kau membawa dua manusia Slytherin ini, hello Malfoy, Parkinson," sapa Hagrid ramah.

"Cukup Draco saja," kata Draco cepat-cepat. Pansy diam saja tetapi tersenyum.

"Hei Hagrid, kenalkan, wanita ku yang baru, Pansy. Bagaimana menurutmu? Cantik kan?" kata Ron dengan berbinar-binar. Serentak mereka semua tertawa dan Ron bingung.

"Diamlah, jangan kau buat aku malu!" kata Ron setengah jengkel. Namun, Pansy buru-buru mengelus tangannya lembut sambil tersenyum simpul.

Hagrid langsung mengajak mereka masuk dan menunjukkan telur naga yang seperti dikatakannya. Pansy sangat senang melihatnya karena dia belum pernah melihatnya. Harry, Hermione, dan Ron hanya terkagum-kagum dengan hobi aneh sahabat setengah raksasanya ini. Draco hanya mengamatinya dan tersenyum sambil manggut-manggut.

Mereka ngobrol agak lama, mungkin sekitar 1 jam mereka di rumah Hagrid. Draco merasa belum pernah dia segembira ini dulu. Walaupun dia masih sedih mengingat sahabat nya Crabbe mati gara-gara kutukannya sendiri.

Pansy juga seperti itu, dia baru pertama kali bersentuhan dengan "Manusia Gryffindor" yang dulu sangat dibencinya ini.

"Malfoy, kudengar dari Professor Sprout tadi pagi, bahwa rumahmu hampir kemalingan. Benarkah itu?" tanya Hagrid saat sedang memberikan Hermione tambahan teh-nya yang cangkirnya sebesar ember.

"Er-iya Hagrid. Aku juga membacanya di _prophet_ hari ini. Dan kabarnya, _sih_ orang tuaku baik-baik saja. Yah, semoga saja mereka memang benar baik baik saja." Ucap Draco sambil mengunyah kue buatan Hagrid yang tumben hari ini tidak sekeras karang.

"Kau sudah mengirimkan burung hantu?" tanya Ron sambil meneguk teh nya.

"Oh iya! Aku lupa untuk menyuratinya. Ya, nanti saja sehabis dari sini. Dad juga belum memberikan kabar." jawab Draco enteng sambil terus mengunyah kue nya.

"By the way, Drake, ada apa dengan rambutmu? Kau tak terlihat seperti seorang Malfoy!" seru Harry. Hagrid memandangnya dengan wajah heran.

"Er-aku bosan dengan gayaku yang dulu. Yah, walaupun itu ciri khas Malfoy, tapi, ingin aku menjadi orang biasa. Sepertinya seru seorang Malfoy menjelma seperti _muggle_ biasa. Aku akan rapi lagi jika Mum dan Dad mengunjungiku." Draco terkekeh.

Setelah ngobrol cukup seru, mereka berlima pamit kembali ke kastil. Namun, Hermione buru-buru mengajak mereka ke Hogsmeade. Langsung saja mereka berseru setuju. Ron juga berkata bahwa cabang _Sihir Sakti Weasley _baru saja dibuka di Hogsmeade.

Harry tiba-tiba terdiam melihat sosok Ginny bergandengan dengan Dean Thomas yang juga akan ke Hogsmeade. Harry terdiam membuat Draco cengar-cengir sendiri.

"Harry, kau tidak cemburu, kan?" Tanya Draco sambil melihat Ginny dan Dean bergandengan tangan.

"Dia cantik, ya? Bodohnya aku melepaskannya kepada Si Hitam itu." gumam Harry. Draco tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bukan karena pujian Harry terhadap Ginny. Tetapi ejekan Harry terhadap Dean. Hermione yang berjalan di sebelahnya bingung.

Harry melamun sepanjang perjalanan. Draco dan Hermione tanpa sadar juga bergandengan. Rupanya Ron dan Pansy sudah mojok duluan entah di mana setelah mereka sampai di Hogsmeade.

"Sepertinya, kita memang The Trio. Bedanya, kini bukan Ron, melainkan Draco." kata Hermione sambil meminum Butterbeer-nya. (saat itu mereka lagi duduk-duduk di Three Broomsticks)

"Haha aku tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan posisi Weaselbee untuk kalian." jawab Draco enteng sambil meminum Butterbeer-nya.

Harry terdiam lagi. Rupanya, dia melihat Ginny sedang berpelukan mesra di seberang kursinya. Mungkin Ginny tidak menyadari akan kehadiran Harry. Atau mungkin sadar sehingga ingin membuat panas Harry. Tapi Harry yakin Ginny bukan sosok yang seperti itu.

"Hei! Aku mencari kalian!" kata Ron jengkel sambil duduk di sebelah Hermione (yang ini langsung ditarik Pansy dan duduk di sebelah Harry)

"Sorry," jawab Ron singkat sambil memandang lurus-lurus. Sepertinya pandangannya sama dengan Harry.

"Dia mulai lagi," gerutu Ron. Harry melirik dan tersenyum. Draco ngobrol asyik dengan Hermione. Pansy cemberut karena dicuekin sama Ron. Sampai-sampai, Pansy menjambak rambut merah si Weasley.

"Sudah puas berduaannya, Mr Weasley, Mrs Parkinson?" goda Hermione. Harry tertawa. Lupa akan bayangan Ginny yang sudah mulai berciuman dengan Dean.

"Shhh..." Ron dan Pansy berbarengan meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirnya yang dimonyongin.

Setelah sekitar setengah jam mereka duduk-duduk di Three Broomsticks mereka memutuskan untuk ke cabang _Sihir Sakti Weasley_. Tokonya yang paling nyentrik diantara toko-toko yang lain karena toko lain sudah terlihat tampak tua tapi tetap saja ramai dikunjungi para murid Hogwarts dari tahun 3 sampai 7.

Tokonya serba merah dan emas menandakan mereka dulunya murid Gryffindor. Isinya penuh sekali dengan anak-anak kelas 3 ke atas. Tiba-tiba, Hermione dan Ron bertemu dengan Angelina.

"Hai Ron, Hermione, berdua saja?" sapa Angelina dari dalam toko yang berhasil melewati begitu banyaknya pengunjung.

"Tidak, ada Harry, Draco, dan Pansy. Mereka masih di luar sepertinya. Atau mungkin sedang berusaha menerobos banyaknya pengunjung-oh, George!" jawab Hermione sambil melambai ke arah George. Penampilan George agak aneh dengan telinga nya hanya sebelah. Namun itu yang membuat George bertambah unik.

"Hai Hermione, sedang kencan rupanya, eh?" goda George sambil melirik jahil ke arah Ron. Reaksi Ron langsung melotot dan menyuruhnya diam. George dan Angelina memang belum tahu kalau mereka berdua putus. Makanya dia masih senang menggoda adiknya ini.

"Kita sudah putus." jawab Hermione masam.

"Bukankah kau melihat pertengkaran kami?" sambung Ron. Ya, memang mereka putus di The Burrow saat liburan musim panas setelah pertempuran.

"Tapi kita tak tahu bahwa kalian akan putus." jawab George sekenanya. Hermione hanya tersenyum dan Harry, Draco, dan Pansy muncul dari beberapa pengunjungnya.

"Hei Malfoy, pacarmu, kah?" goda George sekali lagi. Kini sambil melirik Pansy.

Draco memberikan isyarat bukan, tetapi sambil menunjuk ke arah Ron. George hampir tertawa melihat isyarat Draco dan membuat Ron bingung. Dan dengan terang-terangan, dia menggandeng Pansy dan merangkulnya erat.

"Iya dia pacar baruku!" seru Ron. Hampir pengunjung yang ada di dekatnya mendengarnya. Ernie Macmillan hampir tertawa mendengarnya yang ada di belakang Draco. Sedangkan muka Pansy langsung merah padam karena malu.

"Hei Weasley, laris sekali tokomu? Dan aku turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya saudara kembarmu, ya?" kata Draco.

"Iya, aku tak menyangka bahwa toko kita akan laris seperti ini. Ini berkat Harry yang meminjamkan modal untuk kita. Masalah itu, terimakasih, Malfoy. Oh iya, aku baca di _prophet_ pagi ini, rumah mu hampir kebobolan maling. Benarkah itu?" tanya George. Draco hampir kesal diberi pertanyaan yang sama terus. Tetapi, Draco memberikan jawaban yang juga sama terus.

Mereka lama di Hogsmeade. Sampai tiba waktunya makan siang. Ron membelikan Pansy sebuah Pygmy Puff berwarna hijau semu putih yang kata George itu terbaru. Pansy senang nya bukan kepalang karena Pygmy Puff itu sangat imut!

"Aku akan memberikan namanya, Billie. Setujukah kau, Ron?" tanya Pansy manja. Ron agak terbelalak mengingat kakaknya juga ada unsur 'Bill' nya. Tapi toh dia meng-iya-kan juga.

Mereka kembali menuju kastil dengan rasa lelah yang berlebihan. Harry membeli lumayan banyak barang di toko George tadi. Draco hanya membeli beberapa mainan iseng buatan George dan Fred yang dibelinya di toko yang sama. Hermione dan Pansy tidak membeli apa-apa.

Mereka makan siang bersama di Aula Besar. Draco dan Pansy meminta bergabung dengan meja Gryffindor karena masih ingin bercerita seru dengan Trio Gryffindor. Mungkin ini pengalaman terakhirnya sebelum mereka lulus dari Hogwarts.

Rencananya malam ini Draco akan menginap di ruang bawah tanah Slytherin. Begitu juga Hermione yang akan menginap di menara Gryffindor. Tetapi, setelah makan siang, mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di Aula Besar sampai akhirnya, Hermione dan Pansy pergi menemui Slughorn untuk pelajaran tambahan karena pelajaran sebelumnya mereka izin karena sakit.

"Ah, Hermione dan Pansy pergi. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain di ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid?" usul Draco. Ron dan Harry bersemangat. Setelah mengambil beberapa makanan, mereka naik ke menara paling tinggi di Hogwarts.

"Bulu Ketiak" kata Draco dan lukisan ksatria menunggangi kuda mengayun terbuka. Draco langsung buru-buru ke kamar mandi karena dari tadi ada yang ditahannya. Sedangkan Harry dan Ron duduk di ruang rekreasi nya sambil melihat-lihat.

Tiba-tiba, ada burung hantu dengan warna keperakan masuk ke ruangan itu. Sepertinya Hermione lupa untuk menutup jendelanya tadi pagi. Burung itu menjatuhkan sebuah amplop dengan logo keluarga Malfoy dan burung itu langsung melesat pergi.

Harry dan Ron diam saja tidak bereaksi. Mereka berpikir, itu untuk Draco. Dan benar saja, setelah tak lama burung itu pergi, Draco keluar kamar mandi. Draco membukanya.

_Dear Draco_

_Sudahkah kau membaca _Daily Prophet_ tadi pagi? __Headline itu mengatakan Malfoy Manor hampir kebobolan maling. Ya, itu memang benar. Mum dan Dad tidak apa-apa. Dan jangan khawatir. Barangmu di sini tidak apa-apa. Tukang kebun kita yang jiwanya sedikit terganggu itu mencoba membobol kamarmu._

_Bagaimana kau di sana? Semoga kau baik-baik saja dengan si Granger. _

_Salam,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja dengan si Granger?" tanya Ron heran setelah membaca surat dari ibu Malfoy itu. Draco hanya mengangkat bahu dan duduk di kursi berlengan kesayangannya.

Mereka ngobrol-ngobrol seru dan mengerjai Harry habis-habisan karena tidak ada target untuk diajaknya tunangan.

"Apakah kau sudah ada, Draco?" tanya Harry yang sudah kesal dengan ejekan kedua sahabatnya. Draco yang masih terkekeh itu menggeleng.

"Nah, kau saja belum punya! Kenapa kau meledekku?" kata Harry yang pandangannya tajam.

"Okay, Potter. Hentikan. Sudah, sudah" kata Draco yang masih saja ingin tertawa.

"Oh ya, Weasley, lucu sekali kau bisa pacaran dengan Parkinson itu? Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Harry dan sangat menarik sekali ceritamu itu. Kau diberi dia amortentia?" kekeh Draco yang sekarang melemparkan sebuah apel ke Harry dan Ron.

"Oh diamlah. Kami hanya pendekatan setelah pertandingan saat melawan Ravenclaw sebulan yang lalu. Dia mendekatiku di ruang ganti dan berkata aku ini hebat sekali. Tapi aku diam saja karena aku masih tidak percaya. Seorang Slytherin mendekati seorang Weasley yang tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Dan akhirnya, kami sering bertemu. Apalagi kelas Gryffindor dan Slytherin hampir selalu bersama. Dan setelah pelajaran, kami sengaja mengobrol. Sampai akhirnya, saat malam Halloween yang aku menyamar menjadi zombie muggle dan dia menjadi-er-banshee sedikit membuatku ngeri. Kau tahu? Pesta halloween yang sangat buruk!

"Tetapi, saat itu rencana untuk menembaknya gagal. Akhirnya, seminggu setelah itu aku berani berkata padanya bahwa sepertinya aku menyukainya. Dan kau tahu apa yang kukatakan? Aku meminta George untuk membuatkan sebuah kembang api untuk menyatakan cinta. Awalnya berjalan mulus. Namun ledakan terakhir mengenaiku. Dan mukaku hitam legam. Sialnya aku!" cerita Ron panjang lebar dan Draco manggut-manggut seperti burung yang sedang minum. Harry masih tak kuasa menahan tawanya karena Harry melihat juga proses penembakannya.

"Amazing, Weaselbee." komentar Draco sambil tertawa kecil.

Setelah bercerita lama, tiba-tiba Ron tertidur di sofa. Harry dan Draco bermain catur penyihir. Draco sudah hampir kalah tiga kali melawan Harry. Tiba-tiba, Draco meluncurkan kata-kata yang membuat Harry hampir terlonjak.

"Harry, tahukah kau, bahwa sebenarnya Hermione sangat cantik?" gumam Draco. Harry terbelalak. Apakah Hermione berhasil memberikannya amortentia?

"Um-yeah. Dia memang cantik. Pintar, rajin, yah, dia siswi terbaik di sini. Bahkan dia Ketua Murid kan seperti kau?" jawab Harry berusaha menyembunyikan gugupnya.

"Lalu rencananya, Potter. Kau mau menembak siapa?" Tanya Draco. Harry yang sedang meminum jus labu yang disihir nya sendiri tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Draco.

"What? Mungkin Cho, atau Lavender kalau perlu?" jawab Harry asal sambil membersihkan mulutnya.

"Lavender Brown yang dungu itu? Mantan Weaselbee?" tanya Draco kaget. Harry menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Tidak! Lebih baik Cho atau mungkin Hannah Abbot. Hufflepuff." Jawab Draco tiba-tiba.

"Hannah? Dia pacarnya Ernie kan?" jawab Harry. Draco mengangguk sambil memakan Bertie Botts permen segala rasa yang dibelinya tadi di Honeydukes.

"Tidak. Sepertinya aku akan mencoba di Cho dulu." jawab Harry.

"Kau seperti playboy kurasa." kata Draco terkekeh.

Setelah pembicaraan mereka yang cukup alot karena Harry malu untuk mengungkapkan. Sebenarnya dia masih sangat mencintai Ginny. Tetapi, Ginny sudah keburu bersama Dean. Yah, apa boleh buat. Harry pamit ke menara Gryffindor karena waktunya sudah cukup sore.

OoooooooO

Minggu pagi, Hermione terbangun dari tempat tidur Gryffindor-nya. Dilihat Lavender sudah berdandan seru di depan cermin dan Parvati yang masih ogah-ogahan. Hermione duduk di tempat tidurnya dan melihat arlojinya. Setengah tujuh. Batinnya.

Dia bangun dan mengambil handuknya sebelum Parvati mendahuluinya. Dia mandi cukup lama sehingga membuat Parvati menggedor pintunya.

Hermione selesai mandi, dia turun ke Aula Besar bersama Ron dan Harry yang rupanya tadi malam sampai larut di menara Ketua Murid. Mereka ngobrol banyak di perjalanan sehingga tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah sampai di Aula Besar.

Harry duduk di samping Hermione dan Ron duduk menghadap meja Slytherin yang mendapati Pansy duduk di samping Millicent menghadap Ron. Draco memunggunginya tetapi menyapa mereka saat mereka masuk. Harry melamun memandang meja Ravenclaw yang membuat Ron dan Hermione heran.

Ron sudah mengambil banyak sekali makan. Cukup banyak untuk hari ini. Karena, Harry berkata, hari ini ada latihan quidditch sampai makan siang. Maka dari itu, Ron sengaja makan banyak-banyak agar takarannya pas sampai makan siang.

"Addie," gumam Harry lirih. Hermione dan Ron tidak mendengarnya. Hermione sibuk membaca korannya dan Ron sibuk berkutat dengan roti panggang dan daging asapnya.

"Harry, kau tidak sarapan? Kau gila? Katamu kita mau latihan keras hari ini untuk mengalahkan Hufflepuff mengingat tim mereka kuat sekarang!" seru Ron membuat Harry kaget mendengar teriakan Ron.

"Oh yeah, benar." Harry mengambil daging asap dan roti panggang sama seperti Ron tapi dalam jumlah lebih sedikit. Dia juga meminum susu nya terlebih dahulu. Baru 5 menit, makanan sudah habis di lahapnya.

"Ku kira kau sampai larut tadi malam, Harry." kata Hermione. Harry mengangguk sambil menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir piala. Ron dengan semangat memakan roti panggangnya sambil membaca _prophet_.

"HEI! Mundungus ditangkap Azkaban lagi!" seru Ron sehingga separo Aula Besar hampir mendengarnya. Hermione memberi isyarat agar mengecilkan suaranya sedikit mengingat topik ini tidak terlalu penting untuk dibicarakan.

"Aku tidak kaget. Dia mencuri barang warisan untukku tahun lalu di Grimmauld Place. Dan bengisnya lagi, dia ikut dalam misi kita. ikut menjadi Potter dan tiba-tiba tidak muncul di The Burrow. Pengkhianat!" desis Harry.

Harry memang benci sekali dengan Mundungus sejak dia menemukannya di Hogsmeade membawa barang-barang peninggalan Sirius untuk dijualnya lagi. Harry malah senang karena Mundungus ditahan di Azkaban lagi, yang kini sudah tidak dijaga Dementor.

Selesai sarapan, Harry dan Ron pamit menuju lapangan quidditch. Hermione sedang tidak mood untuk nonton latihan, akhirnya, dia memutuskan berjalan-jalan di danau dekat kastil.

Cukup lama Hermione ada di danau itu sambil bermain dengan Crookshanks. Tiba-tiba, Draco menghampirinya.

"Kemana saja kau, Nona Ikal? Aku mencarimu daritadi. Ku kira kau ke lapangan quidditch menonton Gryffindor latihan. Ternyata di sini dengan Crookshanks."

Hermione menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Dia hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengelus-elus belakang telinga Crookshanks. Draco mendekatinya dan tanpa sadari dia merangkulnya. Hermione tertegun atas perlakuan Draco tersebut. Dia diam saja. Namun, jantung Hermione tidak dapat diajak kompromi. Jantungnya berdegup amat cepat.

-To be Continued-

* * *

><p><em><strong>maaf ya kalo bahasanya masih berantakan dan kurang oke, review kalian bakal ngebantu banget.<strong>_

_**so, review please :)  
><strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**chapter kedua selesai juga di sela-sela belajar buat UN! hehe**_

_**mungkin di sini agak-agak gaje kali ya? hehe**_

_**don't like don't read lah pokoknya! selamat membaca Dramioners! hehe XP**_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

Disclaimer : JK. Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger

Rating : T

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Hermione tanpa sadar menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Draco. Draco terdiam dengan perlakuan Hermione. Draco merasa ada yang aneh saat kepala Hermione menyentuh pundaknya. Dia gugup dan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, darahnya berdesir sangat cepat.

Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu sampai Draco bersin. Hermione sedikit kecewa dengan bersin Draco. Tapi, Hermione buru-buru sadar dengan dunia nyata.

"Mmm... Granger?" panggil Draco setelah lama diam.

"Ya, Malfoy?" jawab Hermione.

"Kenapa kau tidak melihat Potty dan Weaselbee latihan? Mereka sahabatmu, kan?" tanya Draco yang duduk di bawah pohon. Hermione yang sedang mengelus-elus Crookshanks memandangnya dan tersenyum.

"Aku sedang tidak _mood_ melihat mereka latihan. Lebih baik langsung nonton pertandingannya. Kan lebih seru." kata Hermione sambil memangkukan Crookshanks di pangkuannya.

Draco sejenak memandang wajahnya dan dia tersenyum misterius melihat wajah Hermione. Tangannya tanpa sengaja mengelus-elus punggung Crookshanks.

"Kau cantik, Mione." ucap Draco. Kata-kata itu meluncur saja dari bibirnya membuat kedua pipi Hermione merona merah.

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilku 'Mione'. Padahal, yang memanggil itu hanya Harry dan Ron." kata Hermione dengan wajah herannya. Muka Draco yang semula putih pucat berubah menjadi merah padam. Dia tidak sadar apa yang dikatakannya.

"M-m-maaf, Hermione. Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu." kata Draco buru-buru. Hermione tertawa dan Draco menyandarkan kepalanya di pohon dengan muka malunya.

"Hermione, ngomong-ngomong, apa _sih_ pekerjaan orang tuamu di dunia _muggle_?" tanya Draco sambil mengeluarkan permen dari sakunya dan menawarkannya kepada Hermione dan Hermione mengambilnya dengan senang hati.

"Dokter gigi," Draco heran. "Mereka bekerja untuk menyembuhkan gigi orang-orang yang sakit. Seperti gigi berlubang, patah, menambal gigi orang yang patah setengah, atau mencetak gigi untuk orang tua yang sudah tidak memiliki gigi." jawab Hermione santai, tidak meperdulikan muka Draco yang memandangnya ngeri.

"Mengerikan sekali pekerjaan itu!" seru Draco. Hermione tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mendengar tanggapan dari Draco sedangkan Draco sudah cemberut melihat ekspresi Hermione yang sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Mione, kau jangan mengejekku! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apapun tentang Muggle." jawab Draco sudah mulai tenang.

"Okay, bagaimana liburan natal nanti kau main ke rumahku? Ya, mengenalkanmu tentang dunia Muggle yang dulu kau sepelekan itu. Sekalian kenalan dengan manusia yang _benar-benar muggle._" kata Hermione sambil memberi penekanan pada tiga kata terakhir. Draco menimbang jawabannya dan akhirnya menyetujuinya.

OoooooooO

Hermione jalan ke Aula Besar ditemani Draco di sampingnya. Crookshanks sudah diletakkan di ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid di menara paling tinggi. Mereka berdua tidak menyadari bahwa banyak pasang mata yang melihat mereka datang.

Ada beberapa anak yang terlihat tidak suka dengan kedatangan mereka bersama. Terutama Cormac McLaggen yang memang gencar mengejar Hermione dari tahun ke-6. Sedangkan cewek-cewek, hanya memberi pandangan tidak suka-ini khusus para fans Draco.

Mereka berpisah saat Draco duduk di meja Slytherin dan Hermione duduk bersama kedua sahabatnya di meja Gryffindor. Rupanya mereka juga baru selesai latihan dan datang terlebih dahulu dibanding Draco dan Hemione.

"Kau tahu? Draco akan mampir ke rumahku saat liburan natal besok!" seru Hermione riang. Harry yang sedang menyuapkan kentang tumbuknya dan Ron yang sedang memakan paha ayamnya tersedak mendengar kata-kata Hermione tadi.

"Kau serius, Mione?" tanya Harry setelah membersihkan mulutnya yang kotor karena kentang tumbuknya. Hermione mengangguk senang.

"Ya, dia heran dengan pekerjaan orang tuaku. Haha lucu _banget_ waktu melihat ekspresi mukanya saat aku mendeskripsikan tentang pekerjaan itu. Dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengajaknya berkenalan dengan orang tuaku." kata Hermione sambil menyendokkan Spaghetti ke mulutnya.

Ron dan Harry geli mendengar alasan Hermione mengajak Draco ke rumahnya liburan natal nanti.

"Tapi kau tetap akan ke The Burrow, kan?" Tanya Ron sambil memakan paha ayamnya yang ke 5. Hermione menjawab mantap, "Tentu!" seru Hermione.

Tiba-tiba, Pansy datang dan duduk di sebelah Ron sambil memberikan gulungan perkamen berpita ungu kepada Hermione lalu mengecup pipi Ron.

"Dari siapa, Pans?" tanya Hermione.

"McGonagall." jawab Pansy pendek lalu menyuapi Ron makanan. Ron juga mengelap ujung bibir Pansy yang terkena noda makanan.

_Dear Miss Granger_

_Aku harap kau bisa ke kantorku pukul 14.00. ada yang mau aku bicarakan padamu dan Mr. __Malfoy. _

_Jangan sampai terlambat!_

_Salam,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Nb: aku suka sekali dengan cokelat kuali._

"Dia mengharapkanmu membawakan cokelat kuali?" Ron terkikik setelah membaca perkamen yang diberikan kepada Hermione.

"Itu kata kunci untu masuk kantornya." jawab Hermione datar.

OoooooooO

Selesai makan siang, Hermione kembali ke ruang rekreasi nya terlebih dahulu. Draco sepertinya masih asyik mengobrol dengan Zabini dan Theo.

Setelah di ruang rekreasi, Hermione menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa sambil membaca buku cerita yang dulu diberikan Dumbledore untuknya. Dia membacanya sambil begumam.

"Ah, masih pukul setengah satu. Draco juga belum kembali. Nanti sajalah bersiapnya." gumam Hermione sambil terus membaca bukunya. Dan akhirnya, dia teringat sesuatu.

Dia buru-buru mengambil pena bulunya dan perkamen. Lalu menulis surat untuk orang tuanya. Memanggil seekor burung hantu. Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, ada balasan dari orang tuanya.

_Dear Mione,_

_Boleh saja teman Ketua Muridmu bermain di rumah selama libur natal. Mum dan Dad akan senang sekali kau mengenalkan temanmu itu. __Oh iya, kami akan pulang dari Australia besok. Seminggu lagi, kan? Mum dan Dad akan senang sekali menyambutmu. __Apakah dia akan datang sebelum, setelah, atau saat natal?_

_Salam,_

_Mum dan Dad_

Hermione tersenyum membaca balasan surat dari ibunya itu yang tulisannya ramping-ramping dan rapi yang sangat dikenal Hermione. Hermione tiba-tiba bingung. Dia belum menanyai Draco kapan dia akan berkunjung.

5 menit setelah penerimaan surat itu, Draco masuk ke ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid.

"Hermy, dapat surat juga dari McGonagall, eh?" tanya Draco sambil melepas sweater-nya. Hermione hanya mengangguk dan berdiri.

"Kau mau berkunjung ke rumahku sebelum natal atau sesudahnya?" tanya Hermione sambil mengambil cokelat panas dari pantry.

"Sepertinya saat malam tahun baru saja. Tadi aku baru mengirim surat kepada orang tuaku dan mereka juga senang membaca rencanaku mengunjungimu. Dan mereka juga mau ikut. Ayahku bilang, lebih baik saat malam tahun baru saja." jawab Draco sekarang sudah duduk di depan perapian sambil membaca _Daily Prophet_-nya yang tadi disertakan di burung hantunya.

Hermione duduk kembali di samping Draco. Draco hanya terdiam melihat Hermione yang daritadi sibuk membaca. Draco yang sudah menutup _Daily Prophet_-nya sekarang hanya iseng-iseng memantrai semut yang dia besarkan yang tadinya dia temui di dapur.

Hermione terkikik saat melihat semut itu kena mantra ikat-tubuh-sempurna. Sampai akhirnya, Hermione melarang karena Draco mulai mengeluarkan kutukan Imperius.

"Sekali lagi kudengar ada tiga-kutukan-tak-termaafkan di ruang rekreasi ini, jangan harap kita tahun baru bersama, Malfoy!" kata Hermione marah. Draco hanya mengangkat bahu dan merasa tidak enak.

Hermione jalan menuju kamarnya lalu merenung di meja belajarnya yang menghadap jendela yang memberikan pemandangan danau yang tadi pagi dikunjunginya bersama Draco. Dia tanpa sadar senyum-senyum mengingat kejadian yang ada di sana.

Tiba-tiba, Hermione melompat karena melihat arloji jam nya sudah menunjukkan waktu hampir pukul 2 siang. Dia buru-buru lari kebawah. Namun, ruang rekreasi kosong. Hermione mengira, Draco masih tersinggung dengan ucapannya tadi sehingga meninggalkannya.

Hermione memanjat keluar dari lubang lukisan itu. Tak ada 10 meter di depannya, Draco masih berjalan santai dengan jubah bagian belakangnya melambai-lambai seolah seperti kelelawar terbang. Hermione mengejarnya sampai tersengal-sengal. Draco hanya meliriknya lalu diam seribu bahasa.

Hermione sudah mau membuka mulutnya ketika sudah bisa mengumpulkan oksigennya kembali untuk ngomel ke Draco. Tetapi, buru-buru dia menutup mulutnya. Dia melewati salah satu koridor sepi yang diketahui Hermione sebagai jalan pintas menuju kantor kepala sekolah. Tetapi, bukan masalah sepinya, dia melihat Harry sedang berciuman mesra dengan _seorang_ cewek yang berdasi Ravenclaw. Hermione hampir menegurnya tetapi tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Wow wow wow, Potty. Senang, ya?" kata Draco dengan nada cemoohnya. Harry terlonjak kaget dan sang perempuan menutup lagi jubahnya yang tadi sempat dijelajahi oleh Harry. Muka Harry merah padam, pandangan Hermione tidak percaya apa yang baru dilihatnya tadi.

"Apakah kau sadar apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Potter?" bentak Hermione. Anak Ravenclaw itu langsung lari tetapi jubah belakangnya, dan dengan _skill_ _Seeker_-nya, Draco menangkap cewek Ravenclaw itu.

"Apa masalahmu, Granger? Kau juga berdua saja melewati koridor sepi ini bersama Malfoy!" Harry setengah berteriak. Draco sedang mengamati anak Ravenclaw itu yang langsung diketahuinya karena selama dia menjadi Pelahap Maut, dia selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan Draco untuk diolok-olok.

"Ku kira kau membaca juga surat dari McGonagall ketika kita makan siang tadi? Kau lupa, Potter? Ini jalan pintas menuju kantor kepala sekolah! Mana Peta Perampok-mu?" bentak Hermione. Harry tercengang mendengar kata-kata Hermione barusan.

"Oh kau! Addriana! Ya! Kau anak _Muggle_ kan? Sejak kapan kau berkencan dengan Potter?" tanya Draco sambil memandang jijik anak Ravenclaw yang diketahui bernama Addriana itu.

"10 angka diambil dari Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw karena bertindak kurang pantas di area dekat kantor kepala sekolah!" erang Hermione. Harry terbelalak.

"Gryffindor _juga _asramamu! Kau kena kutukan imperius?" bentak Harry. Hermione diam saja. Dia melangkah dan menggandeng Draco. Draco juga diam saja. Mereka setengah berlari sampai di belokan dan Hermione-pun menangis.

"Aku tak percaya Harry akan melakukan itu! Bahkan dia tak memberi tahuku kalau dia sudah berkencan. Parahnya lagi, aku tak tahu siapa perempuan yang dikencaninya sekarang!" kata Hermione yang sepertinya matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Sudahlah, itu hak Potter untuk berkencan dengan siapapun." kata Draco berusaha menghibur. Namun, Hermione memberi pandangan tajam.

"Kalau kau membela _dia_ ku sarankan tinggalkan aku, SENDIRI!" bentak Hermione seperti tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Draco terlonjak mendengar nada bicara Hermione lalu buru-buru minta maaf.

Draco merangkulnya dan berkali-kali minta maaf. Draco merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Hermione ini. Apakah Hermy menyukai Potty sampai-sampai dia begitu marah melihat adegan panas barusan? Atau hanya sekedar kecewa karena anak seterkenal Potty melakukan hal semena-mena di koridor sepi.

Draco mencoba menebak-nebak sendiri apa yang ada di pikirannya soal Hermione. Di sisi lain, dia juga bingung, kenapa dia lebih memilih dan membela Hermione? Padahal dia bukan murid Gryffindor maupun Ravenclaw yang seharusnya lebih baik dia yang memotong poinnya.

Mereka tiba di depan patung gargoyle dan dalam isak tangisnya yang sudah mulai bisa ditahannya, Hermione mengatakan kata sandinya. Patung gargoyle nya melompat dan tangga spiral menuju kantor McGonagall menjulang. Hermione dan Draco buru-buru menaiki tangga tersebut.

Draco mengetuk pintunya dan terdengar kata "Masuk" dan itu suara Minerva yang kelihatannya sedang kurang sehat.

"Siang, Professor. Ada perlu apa anda memanggil kami berdua?" tanya Draco sopan. Hermione yang sudah mengeringkan matanya berusaha tetap berdiri dan tidak jatuh ke bahu Draco lagi.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger. Kalian datang juga! Begini, aku minta tolong untuk dekorasi natal, kalian ya yang mendekorasinya. Ya, karena kita akan mengadakan pesta dansa natal. Bagaimana?" seru McGonagall riang walaupun dia kelihatan agak kurang sehat.

"Apa? Pesta? Wah, baik Professor! Dengan senang hati, saya dan Hermione akan menggarap pesta itu!" jawab Draco riang. Mata merah Hermione yang baru saja menangis langsung melotot ke arah Draco bahwa dia tidak setuju.

"Bagaimana, Miss Granger?" tanya McGonagall lembut. Draco melirik Hermione dengan lirikan paksaan sehingga Hermione dengan terpaksa menjawab "Iya".

OoooooooO

Setelah keluar dari kantor McGonagall, Hermione ingat, ada 2 murid Hufflepuff kelas 3 yang didetensi-nya gara-gara berduel di koridor kemarin Kamis.

"Drake, aku akan mendetensi murid kelas 3 terlebih dahulu. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Hermione yang kini sudah lumayan rileks daripada tadi selama di kantor McGonagall. Draco menggeleng. Dia berencana untuk mencari Potter dan menanyainya.

Akhirnya, mereka berpisah di Aula Depan dan Hermione langsung menemui murid Hufflepuff itu. Draco melihat sekitar dan menemukan Harry dan Ron berjalan ke arah rumah Hagrid. Draco buru-buru menyusulnya. Hermione sudah pergi dengan kedua murid Hufflepuff itu.

Draco berlari sekencang-kencangnya seperti auror memburu para Pelahap Maut karena, Harry dan Ron juga setengah berlari setelah menuruni bukit kecil itu.

"Harry, Ron! Cepat sekali kalian berjalan!" Draco menepuk pundak Ron dan Harry bersamaan dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Ron kaget karena kedatangan Draco yang amat mendadak sedangkan Harry masih marah karena mengingat kejadian sejam yang lalu.

"Potter, kau tidak benar-benar marah padaku kan? Bahkan, yang memotong poin Gryffindor itu Hermione sendiri, bukan aku!" bela Draco. Namun Harry diam saja. Ron terbelalak dan bertanya kepada Harry.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sehingga membuat Gryffindor mengurang poinnya?" tanya Ron heran. Harry memberi isyarat untuk diam karena melihat Hagrid sedang asyik memainkan seruling raksasanya. Harry diam sejenak dan akhirnya malah masuk ke hutan terlarang bersama Ron dan Draco.

Hagrid hanya menyapanya sambil lalu. Mereka bertiga terus berjalan sampai akhirnya menemukan bekas markas Aragog dan tempat dia-sebagai Horcrux-dibunuh oleh Voldemort. Dia duduk di akar pohon yang besar sedangkan Draco di depannya. Ron malah bergidik, siapa tahu masih ada labah-labah yang tersisa.

"Harry," kata Draco memecah keheningan.

"Drake, apa yang kau lihat tadi..." kata Harry. Ron masih bergidik ngeri mendengar bunyi keresek-keresek dari balik pohon besar-besar. Harry sudah mengingatkan bahwa itu-mungkin-centaurus yang lewat.

"Aku tak masalah kau berciuman dengan siapa. Itu hak mu. Ya, maaf saja tadi aku berkata agak pedas. Karena aku tak ingin membuat Hermione kecewa." kata Draco sambil membentuk salju menjadi bola.

Harry merapatkan syal dan jaketnya lagi. Dia masih tidak terima dengan pemotongan angka asrama dengan murid seasramanya.

"Tapi aku tidak terima Hermione memotong poin asramanya sendiri!" gumam Harry. Kini Ron sudah bisa duduk tenang di tengah-tengah Draco dan Harry.

"Lagian kenapa kau tidak mau membuat Hermione kecewa?" pertanyaan Harry barusan membuat jantung Draco berdentum lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dia diam sejenak lalu menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan mulai berkata.

"Dia orang baik. Aku tidak mau menyakitinya. Dia sudah sangat baik padaku. Begitupun juga kalian. Aku senang berada bersama kalian. Aku justru lebih senang bersama kalian-Gryffindor- daripada teman Slytherin-ku. Jujur saja, kalian lebih setia kawan dan tidak sembarangan omong!" kata Draco. Ron tersenyum ke arah Draco pertanda terima kasih. Harry diam sejenak lalu mulai angkat bicara.

"Begitu? Tapi, seharusnya kau tidak usah memandang jijik Addie!" kata Harry. Ron bengong lalu mulai bertanya.

"Addriana Robbinson? Anak Ravenclaw itu? _Half Blood_! Ayahnya Penyihir, Ibunya _Muggle_. Ayahku kenal baik dengan ayah Addriana itu! Dia bekerja di Kementrian juga." seru Ron. Draco memandangnya heran, begitu juga Harry.

"Kau tahu, Ron?" tanya Harry. Ron mengangguk.

Dia memberi tahu bahwa Addriana itu anak salah satu kepala Departemen di Kementerian. Harry tercengang mendengar kesaksian Ron. Ternyata anak yang dikencaninya sekarang bukan anak sembarangan.

Walaupun kurang populer di Hogwarts, Addriana mempunyai paras yang cantik, tidak kalah dengan wajah Hermione maupun Ginny. Rambutnya cokelat pirang, dan dikeriting. Matanya biru cemerlang dan berkulit putih. Dia hanya populer di kalangan anak Ravenclaw. Di Hogwarts dia baru saja menginjak tahun ke-5 nya.

Harry pun menceritakan bagaimana mereka dekat sampai mereka berkencan. Harry menceritakannya secara rinci. Ron dan Draco dengan seksama mendengar cerita Harry yang menurutnya sangat menarik ini.

Harry berkata, dia mengenalnya saat Ravenclaw latihan quidditch, Harry tidak sengaja melewati jalan yang menuju lapangan quidditch. Lalu, dia menabraknya lalu mereka berkenalan. Perkenalan yang amat singkat menurut Harry karena hanya jarak 2 hari mereka bisa kenal baik. Lalu, Harry mulai mengajaknya berkencan kira-kira 5 hari yang lalu. Tapi di antara Ron maupun Hermione, belum ada yang mengetahuinya.

Ron sempat kaget mendengar cerita Harry karena sudah hampir seminggu sahabatnya ini berpacaran. Ron hanya mengacungi jempolnya saat Harry menceritakan bagaimana dia menyatakan perasaannya pada Addriana.

"Ginny juga! Belum ada 5 hari putus, dia sudah pacaran lagi dengan Dean!" bela Harry saat Ron berkata dia terlalu cepat untuk mendapatkan pasangan lagi. Ron dan Draco hanya tertawa.

"Tapi, Draco, ceritakan apa saja yang dikatakan Hermione setelah dia meninggalkan koridor?" tanya Harry.

Lalu Draco menceritakan bagaimana Hermione menangis dan marah-marah. Bahkan dia hampir pingsan. Draco menyebut nama "Potter" saja Hermione sudah meledak-ledak. Harry terbelalak mendengar cerita dari Draco. Harry bingung. Ada apa dengan Hermione sampai dia semarah itu terhadap Harry.

Sepintas, Harry merasa bersalah terhadap Hermione karena dia mengecewakan sahabatnya itu. Namun, terlintas lagi rasa sakit hatinya karena Hermione tidak pernah memanggilnya "Potter" dengan nada menghina. Baru kali ini Harry merasa sakit hati dipanggil Potter dengan nada penghinaan yang sangat kental dari Hermione Granger.

Apa mungkin Hermione menyukai-nya? Apa harus dia menyuruh Draco untuk meminumkan Hermione _Veritaserum_ agar dia mau berkata yang sejujurnya? Atau malah memodifikasi ingatannya?

OoooooooO

"Kau bertemu Potter?" tanya Hermione saat di ruang Ketua Murid. Draco yang duduk di dekat perapian sambil membaca komik Quidditch yang dia pinjam dari Ron beberapa hari lalu memandangnya.

"Ya." jawab Draco singkat lalu membaca lagi. Hermione mendengus mendengar jawaban Draco. Kelihatannya dia masih kesal dengan Harry karena kelakuan Harry. Draco meminum cokelat panasnya lagi.

"Hermione, kau jadi kan mengajakku tahun baru di London? Karena mungkin aku akan tinggal di rumahmu saja selama sisa liburan. Aku berencana untuk berangkat dari London saat kembali ke Hogwarts. Orang tuaku setuju sekali. Boleh?" tanya Draco tiba-tiba setelah lama hening. Hermione tercengang karena orang tua Draco sangat memperbolehkannya.

"Kau? Menginap? Yang benar saja. Asal kau tahu saja, Drake. Rumahku tak semewah rumahmu." kata Hermione sambil terkekeh. Draco cemberut.

"Baiklah, baiklah." kata Hermione kemudian.

Mereka pun mengobrol mengenai rencana liburan mereka masing-masing. Hermione menceritakan bagaimana seru-nya hidup di dunia _muggle_ yang membuat Draco terheran-heran. Dan dia hanya mengomentari, "Bagaimana bisa mereka membuat gambar bergerak tanpa ramuan?" tanya Draco saat Hermione bercerita tentang televisi.

Hermione tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar itu. Draco kembali cemberut dan semakin penasaran dengan dunia _muggle_ yang sesungguhnya. Tidak hanya kota London yang sering dikunjunginya jika akhir tahun.

Sampai akhirnya, mereka ingat harus berpatroli. Mereka keluar dari lukisan dan melihat keadaan sekitar sudah sangat gelap. Hermione memandang arlojinya. Pukul 11.30 malam.

Koridor-koridor sangat sepi. Hanya langkah mereka saja yang terdengar. Draco kadang-kadang menggoda Hermione dengan hal-hal mengerikan. Tetapi itu tidak mempan karena Hermione sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

Selama berpatroli, Hermione merasa nyaman dengan Draco. Dia merasa ada yang menjaganya. Walaupun Draco sangat usil selalu menggodanya. Tetapi dia sangat perhatian. Draco pun merasa aneh. Surat dari orang tuanya tempo hari juga sangat aneh.

Apa orang tuanya mengira dia memiliki hubungan dengan Hermione karena sama-sama menjadi Ketua Murid? Lalu mengapa ayahnya sangat mendukungnya untuk menginap di rumah Hermione. Padahal dulu dia yang sangat gencar untuk memberi tahu Draco betapa busuknya _muggle_ itu.

Hermione berjalan di koridor yang tadi siang dia lewati saat menangkap basah Harry sedang berciuman mesra dengan kekasihnya. Draco melihat air muka Hermione yang berubah saat dia mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke atas sehingga koridor tidak terlalu gelap.

Draco buru-buru memeluk Hermione dan Hermione menangis di pelukannya. Draco merasa aneh dengan sikap Hermione. Ada apa dengan dia sehingga sangat sedih mengingat kejadian tadi? Batin Draco saat memeluk Hermione. Akhirnya, mereka duduk di sudut koridor untuk menenangkan Hermione.

"Mione, kau tak apa?" bisik Draco. Hermione menggeleng. Mendengar ada yang datang Draco langsung mematikan cahaya dari tongkatnya.

"Nox" bisik Draco.

"Lumos." bisik suara itu. Draco tercekat saat mendengar suaranya. Dia sangat mengenal suara itu.

"Ha! Apa yang kalian di sini tengah malam? Ruang Ketua Murid-mu kurang luas? Tertangkap basah kau, Malfoy!" bentak orang itu. Hermione melepaskan pelukan Draco dan berdiri. Berjalan ke orang itu sambil mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan malam ini, Potter? Kau kira, kau bisa memotong poin Slytherin dan Gryffindor? Kau bukan Prefek maupun Ketua Murid! Tak usah berlaga seperti kau yang memiliki peraturan di sini!" cemooh Hermione. Draco meringkuk di tempatnya melihat kedua sahabatnya bertengkar.

"Aku hanya penasaran. Aku melihat kalian di Peta Perampok-ku dan melihat nama kalian di koridor ini tak bergerak! Wajar saja aku penasaran karena kalian tidak beranjak dari tempat ini! Dan Granger, aku tidak lupa dengan Peta Perampok-ku!" kata orang yang ternyata Harry itu sambil mengacungkan peta-nya.

Hermione tercekat dengan kata-kata Harry barusan. Draco cepat-cepat bangun untuk melerai sahabatnya yang masing-masing memasang tampang membunuh.

"CRUC..." teriak Hermione yang langsung dipotong Harry karena mantra non-verbal nya. Dia hanya melambaikan tongkatnya saja dan mantra tersebut memantul. Harry tidak menyangka Hermione akan mengeluarkan mantra itu.

"Sectumsempra!" balas Harry. Draco langsung memberikan mantra _Protego_ kepada Hermione lalu menghampiri Harry.

"KAU GILA? KAU MAU MEMBUNUH SAHABATMU?" teriak Draco. Dia teringat kejadian tahun ke-6 saat dia terkena mantra tersebut. Hasilnya, dia berdarah-darah sangat banyak dan membuat Harry didetensi setiap Sabtu malam bersama Professor Snape.

Hermione tercekat, wajahnya pucat seperti mayat hidup mendengar mantra yang Harry rapalkan untuk menyerangnya.

Teriakan mereka rupanya terdengar oleh Filch yang langsung datang. Dia menggiring ketiga murid ini ke kantor McGonagall karena yang paling dekat dengan tempat perkara.

OoooooooO

"Saya bersumpah, Professor, saya tidak melakukan apa-apa!" bela Draco. Wajah McGonagall yang masih mengantuk membuat wajahnya lebih ngeri dari biasanya.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan, Potter?" tanya McGonagall sedikit lebih tegas.

"Saya... saya..." Harry terbata-bata. Dia tidak mungkin menceritakan Peta Perampok-nya karena, bisa-bisa peta itu diambilnya.

"Sudahlah, Professor. Lepaskan saja Harry." kata Hermione. Draco dan Harry terbelalak. Padahal tadi dia mencoba mengutuk Harry dengan kurukan Cruciatus!

Lalu mereka menjelaskan apa yang mereka lakukan di koridor kosong tengah malam seperti itu. Akhirnya, mereka kembali ke ruang Ketua Murid dengan diam seribu bahasa.

Hermione langsung membanting pintu kamarnya dan Draco hanya berkata, "Baiklah," saat dia mencoba menanyai Hermione bagaimana perasaannya. Draco masuk ke kamarnya dengan diam. Malam yang bahagia rusak begitu saja dengan kejadian yang baru saja mereka alami.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

><p><em><strong>addriana pacar harry itu cuma tokoh yang aku buat sendiri<strong>_

_**abis bingung siapa pairingnya. kalo sama Ginny bosen. hehe**_

_**persahabatan mereka lagi diuji di sini gara-gara pacar baru Harry.**_

_**tunggu aja di chapter selanjutnya gimana.**_

_**so, review please :D  
><strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**_yea, di tengah tengah ujian nasional, akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga_**

**_hehe agak gaje di sini soalnya konsentrasinya kebagi #curcol (wo kga ada yang nanya)_**

**_yaudah, baca aja chapter 3 ini, hope you like it! :D_**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship/Romance

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :)

Gossip soal duel Harry dan Hermione rupanya sudah menyebar ke seantero sekolah. Fans Harry memandang benci Hermione. Namun, untung saja Draco langsung memotong poin mereka yang berkelakuan kurang menyenangkan.

Gara-gara sikap protektif Draco, malah muncul gossip lagi kalau Draco menyukai Hermione. Draco menjadi mudah marah sedangkan Hermione memilih diam dan tidak berkomentar apapun kalau Draco sedang marah-marah.

Pesta dansa yang akan diadakan beberapa hari lagi sudah tersebar luas karena Draco sudah mengumumkannya saat makan malam. Walau masih kesal, Draco terpaksa melakukannya. Walaupun ada beberapa anak kelas 5 yang meledeknya akan menembak Hermione saat pesta dansa. Langsung saja Draco memotong banyak poin mereka. Mereka langsung tak berkutik.

"Sampai kapan Hogwarts akan berhenti menjadi biang gossip?" dengus Draco pada suatu malam setelah masuk ke ruangan Ketua Murid.

Hermione hanya mengangkat bahu dan terus membaca. Dia sudah capek untuk mendengar keluhan dan emosi Draco yang meledak-ledak. Kalau menjawab, mereka malah berdebat seru sehingga Hermione memilih diam.

"Dan kenapa kau menjadi lebih pendiam? Aku heran setelah kejadian malam itu, kau tak banyak bicara!" omel Draco lagi. Hermione tetap diam tak menghiraukan sedikitpun ocehan Draco.

"Sudahlah, cepat tua aku kalau berbicara tapi tak ditanggapi seperti ini. Good night, Hermione." kata Draco lalu menghilang dari balik pintu kamarnya.

Hermione duduk di sofanya dan menutup bukunya. Dia tiba-tiba menangis walaupun tangisnya ditahan. Dia bergumam tak jelas. Draco mendengar isakan Hermione lalu mengintip dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak mencintaimu, Potter!" geram Hermione disela tangisnya. Jantung Draco mencelos mendengar kata-kata Hermione itu.

Draco merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang jatuh tepat di kepalanya. Dia merasa mual. Tapi ditahannya karena tidak mau Hermione mengetahuinya. Mukanya merona merah dan badannya panas dingin. Dia ingin berteriak. 'Kenapa aku harus mendengarnya? Kenapa aku harus mengintipnya! Kau bodoh, Draco!' batin Draco sambil menjambak rambutnya.

Akhirnya, Hermione ke kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya yang penuh air mata. Dia lalu naik ke tangga dan Draco buru-buru menutup pintunya saat dilihatnya Hermione sudah ada di puncak tangga. Hermione memandang pintu kamar Draco sekilas lalu bergumam.

"Terima kasih, kau memang sahabat baikku, Drake. Aku tak menyangka kau akan berubah drastis seperti itu. Thanks, Draco. Thanks." bisik Hermione sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya.

OoooooooO

"Hermione, bangunlah. Matahari sudah tinggi. Aku buatkan sarapan untukmu!" kata Draco sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Draco masih merasa aneh dengan perasaannya tadi malam. Dia berusaha sehangat mungkin terhadap Hermione pagi itu. Menyimpan semua amarahnya yang masih tersisa.

Hermione bangun lalu melihat ke arah jam dindingnya dan dilihatnya pukul setengah tujuh. Hermione terbelalak dan cepat-cepat bangun. Membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Draco masih ada di depan pintu kamarnya. Dandanannya rapi, tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya yang berantakan terkesan bukan seorang Malfoy.

"Kau rapi sekali? Padahal, kemarin-kemarin kau berlagak seperti Harry?" tanya Hermione sambil mengucek matanya yang agak sembap gara-gara tadi malam menangis sampai tengah malam. Draco nyengir.

"Orang tuaku baru mengirim burung hantu tadi pagi-pagi sekali dan berkata akan berkunjung menggunakan jaringan Floo. Gila! Pukul 5 pagi mereka sudah mengirimiku surat! Terpaksa aku bangun." kata Draco sambil mengajak Hermione turun ke bawah dengan isyarat.

"Oh iya! Ada paket untukmu. Ada di bawah. Sepertinya dari orang tuamu." kata Draco sambil tersenyum dan nadanya hangat. Tidak seperti tadi malam yang dingin dan penuh emosi. Hermione memandangnya heran. Dilihatnya Draco malah cengar-cengir.

Draco mengambilkan roti panggang, telur dadar dan segelas susu untuk Hermione dalam nampan. 'Benar-benar Draco yang aneh!' batin Hermione saat melihat Draco membawa nampan sambil cengar-cengir. Hermione hanya berterima kasih dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

Selesai makan, dia membuka bungkusan berwarna ungu muda itu. Dia membukanya dan menemukan gaun yang sangat indah. Berwarna ungu sama seperti bungkusnya dihiasi dengan pita yang ada di bagian pinggang. Pitanya berwarna semu pink. Rasa herannya terhadap Draco hilang seketika saat melihat gaun itu. Saat meminta pendapat Draco, dia hanya mengacungkan dua jempolnya. Hermione tersenyum.

5 menit kemudian, orang tua Draco datang dengan jaringan Floo. Api hijau berkobar dan orang tua Draco keluar dari perapian. Ibu Draco-Narcissa- yang masih terlihat sangat cantik itu membawa jubah pesta. Sepertinya itu diberikan untuk Draco. Dia juga membawa kotak berukuran sedang.

Draco mengangkat alisnya. Tidak biasanya ibunya mau membawa barang-barang dengan tangannya sendiri. Tapi Draco cuek saja dan menyalami orang tuanya.

"Pagi, Miss Granger." sapa Narcissa sambil mencium pipinya.

"Pagi, Mrs Malfoy." jawab Hermione dengan penuh rasa hormat. Narcissa tersenyum.

"Cukup Aunt Cissy," kata Narcissa ramah dan tersenyum.

Pemandangan yang langka sebelumnya jika Harry tidak menyelamatkan Draco di Kamar Kebutuhan dan membunuh Voldemort.

Hermione mempersilahkan pasangan Malfoy senior itu duduk di sofa tempat biasa Ron tidur jika mereka sedang berkumpul bersama.

Lucius menarik nafas panjang lalu berkata,

"Draco, kami memiliki sesuatu untukmu. Kami tidak bisa mengirimkan lewat burung hantu karena ini terlalu berharga bagi kami." kata Lucius sambil mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah itu dari kantongnya dan memberikannya kepada Draco. Draco mengangkat alis dan menerimanya dengan heran.

"Dan ini, Miss Granger, ada sesuatu untukmu. Pakailah saat pesta dansa. Kau akan pergi dengan anak kami, kan?" tanya Narcissa seraya memberikan kotak berukuran sedang itu untuk Hermione. Hermione menerimanya sambil mengangguk ragu.

"Ini apa, Dad?" tanya Draco. Tapi, Lucius memberi isyarat untuk diam dengan tenang.

Mereka pamit dan masuk ke perapian lagi. Api hijau berkobar lagi dan mereka hilang seketika. Draco masih bengong sambil memegangi kotak merah itu. Hermione berseru saat membuka kotak yang tadi diberikan Narcissa.

"Wow, Draco! Aku harus berbuat apa kepada orang tuamu? Lihatlah ini, sepasang sepatu dan kalung bertahtakan berlian! Kenapa bisa pas dengan gaunku yang berwarna ungu ini, ya? Apa ini tidak berlebihan, Drake? Kita hanya pesta biasa!" kata Hermione sambil memperlihatkan isi kotak yang diberikan Narcissa itu. Draco terbengong.

Ya, Narcissa memberinya sebuah kalung bertahtakan berlian dan sepasang sepatu _high heels_ berwarna ungu. Hermione takjub melihat sepatu yang begitu indah. Berwarna ungu gelap dan ada berliannya juga. Hermione menjadi sayang kalau itu akan dikenakannya saat pesta.

Draco terbengong. Dia membayangkan kalau saat pesta dansa nanti, dia menggandeng Hermione. Hermione yang menggunakan gaun ungu dan kalung serta sepatu yang diberikan ibunya. Pasti dia terlihat sangat cantik. Draco sampai hampir meneteskan liurnya. Tapi dia buru-buru sadar karena Hermione terlonjak saat melihat jamnya.

"15 menit lagi kelas dimulai dan aku belum mandi!" seru Hermione. Draco kesal karena angan-angannya tadi menjadi kabur. Hermione langsung menyambar handuk dan seragamnya yang tadi diambilnya dengan mantra pemanggil. Dia langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Draco terduduk santai di sofa berlengan miliknya.

10 menit kemudian, Hermione keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia sudah lengkap menggunakan jubahnya yang kini berlapis 5 karena salju sedang gencar-gencarnya menampakkan dirinya.

"Kau santai sekali? Kau tidak ada kelas?" tanya Hermione sambil menyisir rambutnya. Dia memilih berdandan di bawah daripada di kamarnya karena menurutnya hanya membuang-buang waktu.

Draco takjub karena dia jarang sekali melihat wanita berdandan hanya dalam waktu 10 menit. Dia terbengong agak lama sampai dia tersadar.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengambil Rune Kuno. Gryffindor dan Slytherin yang bersama hari ini jadwalnya Rune Kuno, Astronomi, dan Mantra kan?" tanya Draco sambil menggigit apelnya. Hermione memutar bola matanya lalu menyambar tasnya.

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu di pelajaran Astronomi kalau begitu. Kau mengambilnya juga, kan?" tanya Hermione. Draco mengangguk dan Hermione sudah melesat menuju lukisan ksatria itu.

Draco geleng-geleng melihat sikap sahabat barunya itu.

OoooooooO

Draco berjalan sendirian di koridor-koridor untuk menghabiskan waktunya. Sekalian patroli, pikirnya. Walaupun ini masih pagi. Dia berjalan asal saja, sampai dia tiba di lantai 7 dan menemukan sebuah koridor yang sudah tidak asing untuknya. Ya, koridor menuju Kamar Kebutuhan.

Dia berjalan terus. Sepi sekali, pikirnya. Hanya suara langkahnya yang terdengar. Namun, setelah beberapa saat, dia mendengar ada hal yang aneh. Dia langsung berjalan ke sumber suara dan melihat ada mistletoe di situ.

"Aha! Ronald Weasley dan Pansy Parkinson! Wow wow wow! Pemandangan menarik!" goda Draco. Ron dan Pansy yang sedang asik berciuman itu buru-buru melepaskan dirinya dari kekasihnya. Draco masih terbahak-bahak tak menghiraukan muka Pansy dan Ron yang sudah merah padam.

"Sudahlah, Draco. Lagian, kau seperti tidak ada kerjaan lain saja. Mengganggu tahu! Mistletoe sudah bergelantungan! Kau sedang apa di koridor kosong seperti ini? Sendirian. Tidak ada misi Pelahap Maut lagi, kan?" tanya Ron asal. Draco melotot dan kini gantian Ron dan Pansy yang tertawa.

"Tentu saja, tidak! Aku menghabiskan waktu. Daripada bosan, mending aku jalan-jalan saja. Hermione sedang pelajaran Rune Kuno. Jadi aku sendirian. Eh, malah bertemu kalian di sini." kata Draco sambil menahan tawanya. Ron dan Pansy kompak membentuk mulutnya menjadi huruf O besar.

"Kau tidak mengambil Astronomi, Ron?" tanya Draco kemudian. Ron menggeleng dan menjawab, "Aku mengambil pelajaran yang sama dengan Harry." jawab Ron. Draco merasa sedikit lega karena nanti dia tidak akan bertemu dengan orang yang sudah membuat Hermione menangis.

Akhirnya, mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk berjalan bersama. Sampai akhirnya, terdengar bell berbunyi dan Draco pamit untuk pelajaran Astronomi. Ron dan Pansy melanjutkan aktivitas mereka.

Draco berjalan menuju ke kelas Astronomi. Di jalan, dia bertemu Harry. Wajahnya kusut. Seperti tidak ada yang membuatnya tertawa semenjak kejadian duel itu. Draco menyapanya tetapi Harry hanya menoleh lalu mengangguk tanpa tersenyum.

Draco heran dengan sikap Harry. Tapi dibiarkannya saja sikap Harry itu. Dia tidak mau ambil pusing dengan Harry saat ini.

Akhirnya, dia sampai di kelas Astronomi. Hermione melambai ke arahnya dan Draco tersenyum. Entah mengapa dia sangat senang melihat lambaian tangan Hermione ini. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan perasaannya.

Draco menceritakan tentang Ron dan Pansy. Hermione hanya berkata, "Kau ini iseng sekali. Kalau kau yang begitu, kau mau?" tanya Hermione setengah tertawa. Draco hanya nyengir lebar.

Pelajaran Astronomi kali ini sangat membosankan. Draco hampir tertidur. Tetapi, kali ini dia duduk dengan Hermione sehingga dia harus terjaga karena berulang kali Hermione menyenggolnya atau memukul punggungnya dengan buku.

Setelah bel berbunyi, Draco bersyukur sekali karena pelajaran itu selesai juga. Dia menggandeng Hermione untuk makan siang di Aula Besar. Mereka berjalan di koridor sambil mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa.

Tiba-tiba, ada mistletoe yang menjebak mereka berdua. Hermione panik dan Draco emosi karena mendengar kepanikan Hermione. Akhirnya, Draco telah memutuskan sesuatu.

Draco memegang pinggang Hermione. Awalnya, Hermione kaget dan mau berontak. Tapi omelan-omelan Hermione langsung ditutup dengan ciuman Draco. Hermione tambah kaget dengan sikap Draco. Hermione berusaha berontak tetapi ciuman Draco sangat kuat. Dilihatnya Draco menutup matanya pertanda dia sangat menikmati ciuman ini.

Akhirnya, Hermione membalas ciuman Draco. Tidak kalah kuat dengan Draco. Tas nya dijatuhkannya dan tangannya melingkar di leher Draco. Mereka berciuman sangat lama. Mungkin ada setengah jam lebih.

Tiba-tiba mereka melepaskan cengkraman masing-masing karena kebutuhan oksigen yang mendesak. Pipi Hermione sangat merah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Wajah gugup terlihat sekali di wajah Draco. Dia tidak tahu apakah ini benar atau salah.

Draco buru-buru merapikan semuanya dan berjalan setelah mistletoe itu bubar. Hermione mengekor di belakangnya. Mukanya masih sangat merah. Untung saja tidak ada orang lewat saat itu. Kalau ada, gossip itu akan bertambah panas!

Mereka tiba di Aula Besar dan duduk di meja asrama masing-masing. Draco dan Hermione mengunci mulut mereka setelah ciuman itu. Ron mengajaknya duduk bersamanya dan Pansy.

"Di mana, Harry?" tanya Hermione. Ron menunjuk meja Ravenclaw dengan dagunya. Dan dilihatnya Harry sedang bermesraan dengan kekasihnya. Hermione memutar matanya, 'Well, aku akan melupakannya.' Batin Hermione.

"Hei, bagaimana rencana pesta dansamu? Kau akan pergi dengan Draco?" tanya Ron sambil melahap sup nya. Hermione mengangguk tanpa eskpresi.

"Kau pasti dengan Pansy. Ya, kan?" tanya Hermione berusaha setenang mungkin. Ron dan Pansy mengangguk bersamaan. Mereka saling rangkul satu sama lain. Hermione yang di depannya malah melihat pemandangan Draco sedang bercanda dengan Blaise dan Theo.

'Oh, Merlin! Aku baru saja menciumnya!' batin Hermione. Selama Hermione bengong, Ron dan Pansy mengamatinya. Pansy mengikuti arah mata Hermione dan menemukan seorang Draco sedang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal bersama Blaise dan Theo.

Pansy tersenyum penuh misteri. Begitu juga dengan Ron membuat Hermione penasaran.

"Senyum kalian mencurigakan!" kata Hermione sambil memakan apel nya. Ron dan Pansy tidak menghiraukannya. Mereka tetap saja tersenyum lebar penuh tanda tanya. Hermione jengkel lalu menghabiskan apelnya sekejap.

"Baiklah, aku ke perpustakaan. Kita ketemu di pelajaran Mantra kalau begitu?" kata Hermione. Ron dan Pansy mengangguk lalu membiarkan Hermione pergi dengan tasnya yang penuh dengan buku.

OoooooooO

Selama pelajaran Mantra, Harry dan Ron diam saja. Tidak seperti biasanya yang usil menggoda Seamus. Walaupun Seamus sudah mahir dalam memainkan tongkatnya. Namun, ada seseorang yang mengamati Hermione. Draco.

Dia masih meneruskan angan-angannya tadi pagi saat Hermione bertanya soal hadiah dari ibunya itu. Dia juga masih bertanya-tanya soal, apa yang diberikan ayahnya, mengapa ibunya memberikan barang-barang mahal itu, dan semuanya nampak aneh!

Selesai pelajaran Mantra, Slytherin ada jadwal Herbology sedangkan Gryffindor Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib. Ron, Harry dan Hermione tidak mengambil pelajaran itu. Mereka memutuskan untuk berkumpul di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Tetapi, Harry menghindar dan lebih memilih untuk ke hutan terlarang.

Ron diam saja mendengar keputusan Harry. Dia lebih memilih mengobrol seru dengan Hermione. Mereka bermain dengan Ginny yang tidak ikut pelajaran Sejarah Sihir sedangkan Lavender yang juga tidak mengambil Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib.

Mereka mengobrol seru soal pesta dansa. Ron lebih baik tidur. Ginny yang sudah berencana untuk pergi dengan Dean bercerita sampai berseri-seri. Sedangkan Lavender pergi dengan Seamus. Parvati-kata Lavender-pergi dengan Neville. Walaupun Neville mengajak Hannah Abbot tetapi, Hannah sudah pergi dengan Ernie duluan.

"Kau pergi dengan Draco kan, Hermione?" tanya Ginny. Hermione mengangguk tanpa ekspresi. Kedua wanita itu langsung bersorak melihat ekspresi Hermione. Tapi tak tahu apa jawaban Draco kalau ditanyai hal yang sama.

Sedangkan Draco...

"Hai, Draco! Bagaimana rencana pesta dansamu?" tanya Blaise di sela-sela mengurus tumbuhannya saat pelajaran Herbology.

"Aku akan pergi dengan Granger, tentu. Kita Ketua Murid!" jawab Draco bangga. Blaise dan Theo memancarkan senyum misterius. Sama seperti senyum Ron dan Pansy membuat Draco terheran-heran.

"Kau akan pergi dengan siapa, Blaise?" tanya Draco sambil memakan apelnya-entah darimana dia mengambilnya.

"Daphne Greengrass." jawab Blaise ogah-ogahan. Sepertinya dia terpaksa mengajak Daphne. Ya, walaupun perang berakhir, dia tetap saja dingin dengan anak laki-laki seperti Blaise maupun Theo. Tapi, bukan masalah.

"Kau?" tanya Draco memalingkan mukanya kepada Theo. Theo melirik ke anak Ravenclaw yang berwajah Asia. Cho Chang-saat itu jadwal Slytherin dan Ravenclaw bersama.

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa kau mengajak mantan Harry Potter itu?" Draco terbelalak melihat jawaban Theo. Theo cengar-cengir bangga. Cho memang cantik. Anak Ravenclaw memang kebanyakan cantik-cantik. 'Tapi Hermione pasti akan menjadi paling cantik seperti saat tahun 4!' batin Draco dalam hati sambil senyum-senyum.

Di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor...

"Kita tunggu kejutan darimu, Hermione. Kami sangat mengharapkan ini terjadi!" kata Lavender sambil menawarkan permen Bertie Botts.

"Kejutan dariku? Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Hermione sambil mengunyah permennya. Rasa cabai membuat muka Hermione langsung memerah.

"Ya, kau _jadian_ dengan Draco. Jadi penasarannya anak Gryffindor sudah terbuang jauh-jauh. Bahkan anak seperti Neville pun mengharapkannya!" kata Ginny agak geli. Hermione yang masih kepedasan itu terbelalak, karena permennya juga karena Ginny.

Mengetahui Hermione kepedasan, Lavender mengambil sebuah piala dengan tongkatnya dan menyihirnya sehingga piala itu penuh berisi air.

"Aguamenti," kata Lavender dan menyodorkan piala itu untuk Hermione. Hermione meminumnya dengan sekali teguk.

"Jangan gila! Kami selalu bersama hanya karena tugas. Dan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi! Aku Gryffindor dan aku penyihir kelahiran _muggle_. Bukan kriteria seorang Malfoy!" bantah Hermione. Kini memakan permen dengan rasa mint.

"Semenjak perang berakhir, semua berbaur menjadi satu, Hermione. Kau tahu, anak Slytherin bernama Gregory Goyle, sahabat Draco yang tambun sekarang berpacaran dengan siapa? Anak Hufflepuff. Dia _muggle_. Tapi aku kurang tahu namanya siapa." kata Lavender dengan jurus sejuta gossipnya. Hermione bengong.

'Bisa saja sih. Aku juga tak tahu setiap di sebelah Malfoy aku merasa nyaman.' Batin Hermione.

"Sudahlah Hermione. Intinya, kami tetap menunggu kejutan darimu!" kata Ginny ngeyel. Hermione hanya memberikan muka tanpa ekspresinya sedangkan Lavender tersenyum mendukung perkataan Ginny.

Hermione pamit untuk kembali ke ruang Ketua Muridnya. Dia mau mandi sekaligus mengerjakan essay Mantra yang harus dibuat sepanjang 2 meter. Hermione sudah siap dengan bahan-bahannya. Jadi dia santai tinggal menyalin dari buku dan semua beres.

Dia berjalan menuju ruang Ketua Muridnya sendirian. Dia bertemu anak Slytherin kelas 6 sedang bermain produk _Sihir Sakti Weasley_. Hermione buru-buru menegurnya dan mengurangi poinnya 10.

Hermione berjalan damai menuju ruang Ketua Muridnya. Di dalam, sudah ada Draco dengan pakaian penuh tanah. Dasinya sudah tidak pada tempatnya dan kemejanya keluar-keluar. Sepertinya tugasnya sangat berat sehingga membuat Draco yang semula bak seorang pangeran mendadak seperti pesuruh.

"Hai, Drake." Sapa Hermione. Draco memalingkan wajahnya dari _prophet_ nya dan tersenyum. Dan menjawabnya, "Hello, Mione." kata Draco.

Hermione langsung naik ke kamarnya dan membawa baju _muggle_ nya ke kamar mandi. Dia mandi cukup lama. Tidak seperti tadi pagi yang 10 menit beres. Sekarang dia sengaja berlama-lama agar mengerjakan essay nya bisa sangat fresh.

Selesai mandi, Hermione ke pantry dan mengambil cokelat panas. Maklum, hawanya lagi sangat dingin. Salju di luar juga sangat tebal sehingga membuat mereka tiap hari berhangat-hangat.

Setelah mengambil cokelat panas, dia mempersiapkan alat tulisnya untuk membuat essay sepanjang 2 meter. Hermione mulai menulisnya dan Draco melihatnya heran.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Draco sambil melangkah ke samping Hermione yang sibuk menulis.

"Tugas. Kau tahu kan ada tugas Mantra? Dikumpulkan sebelum libur natal! Nah, libur natal itu tinggal 3 hari lagi. Besok ada pesta dansa. Jadi, tidak ada waktu lagi untuk mengerjakannya!" kata Hermione. Draco berpikir. Benar juga yang dikatakan Hermione.

Draco lalu mengambil tasnya yang dia letakkan sembarangan di sofa dan mengambil alat tulisnya juga. Dia mengambil buku mantranya dan membacanya sejenak lalu mengeluh.

"Merlin! 2 meter itu kan panjang! Patah tanganku!" seru Draco dengan nada ogah-ogahan. Hermione melotot.

"Aku bahkan sudah berencana membuat lebih dari 2 meter!" seru Hermione. Draco terbelalak mendengar jawaban Hermione.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berbagi buku. Bukumu kita gunakan bersama. Bagaimana?" tanya Draco. Hermione yang biasanya ditawari seperti itu oleh Harry dan Ron langsung melotot dan memantrai Harry dan Ron supaya mengerjakan sendiri. Namun sekarang, Hermione malah memperbolehkan Draco meminjam bukunya yang sudah ditandainya mana saja yang mau ditulis.

Draco senang sekali dan tanpa sadar memeluk Hermione dan mengecup keningnya. Hermione kaget dengan sikap Draco. Draco yang sadar langsung melepaskan tubuhnya dari tubuh Hermione.

Setelah kejadian itu, tubuh Draco bergetar hebat. Mukanya merah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang serasa mau copot! Begitu juga dengan Hermione. Mukanya memerah semerah tomat dan tangannya berkeringat.

Draco langsung terdiam dan mulai mengerjakan essay nya. Hermione juga langsung mengerjakan essay nya. Mereka mengerjakan tugas tersebut dalam keadaan diam. Sampai akhirnya, 2 jam kemudian, Draco berseru.

"Akhirnya! 2 meter selesai juga dengan tulisan dibuat besar-besar! Pasti akan dapat nilai E! Aku tidak muluk-muluk untuk mendapat O!" seru Draco kemudian. Hermione meliriknya. Dan benar saja. Punya Draco hanya garis besarnya saja yang dipanjang-panjangkan kalimatnya. Tulisannya pun besar-besar.

Sedangkan punya Hermione yang sudah 2 meter lebih terlihat rapi, rinci dan tulisannya kecil-kecil. Khas Hermione sekali. Draco nyengir. Tapi setelah itu, dia jadi teringat kejadian mistletoe tadi.

"Er-Hermione, tadi, tadi waktu di koridor saat kita terjebak mistletoe. Aku minta maaf, ya. Aku hilang kendali." kata Draco. Hermione yang sibuk menulis lalu mendongakkan kepalanya melihat ke arah Draco. Hermione tersenyum.

"Tak apa. Kalau tak seperti itu, kita tidak makan siang dan kita tak akan pernah bebas." kata Hermione sambil tertawa. Draco lega mendengar respon dari Hermione.

OoooooooO

Makan malam di Aula Besar terasa begitu ramai. Hermione memutuskan untuk duduk dengan Ginny, Lavender dan Parvati karena dia malas bergabung dengan Ron karena ada Harry di situ. Dia tidak tahu mengapa hubungannya dengan Harry semakin hari semakin buruk.

Harry jadi bertambah dingin. Lebih dingin daripada badai salju yang sedang menerjang Inggris saat itu. Hermione diam saja dengan sikap Harry. Paling, Harry juga akan lelah suatu saat nanti. Hibur Hermione dalam hatinya sendiri.

Walaupun dia masih sangat sedih mengingat kejadian di koridor sepi beberapa hari yang lalu, dia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menahan air matanya. Toh sekarang sudah ada Draco yang menemaninya kemanapun dan di mana pun. Dia berusaha untuk memalingkan perhatiannya terlebih dahulu.

Saat itu, Hermione dan Harry bersama-sama beranjak dari meja asrama. Mereka berjalan menuju pintu Aula. Mereka tak sengaja bertabrakan dan Harry langsung tersulut emosinya.

"Di mana matamu, Granger? Kau tak lihat ada aku di depanmu?" tanya Harry dengan nada sangat pedas.

"Oh, mataku ada di sini. Lagian, siapa suruh kau menghalangi jalanku, Potter! Ku kira, minus matamu bertambah! Jangan mentang-mentang kau Pahlawan Perang jadi bisa berkelakuan seenaknya!" seru Hermione pedas.

"Oh, begitu? Maaf saja, tapi mataku baik-baik saja! Rawat matamu untuk melihat orang-orang sekitarmu! Tak hanya kau urus si Pirang Malfoy itu saja. Uruslah tugas Ketua Muridmu! Jangan kau gunakan untuk berdua dengan Malfoy!" jawab Harry setengah berteriak.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Harry. Hermione berkata, "Aku tidak pernah berpikiran serendah itu, Potter! Dan jangan pernah bawa-bawa Draco lagi! Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini semua!" kata Hermione tertahan dengan nada pedas. Air mata sudah penuh di matanya siap diluncurkan.

Hermione berlari meninggalkan Harry. Ron yang daritadi melihatnya langsung berusaha melerainya. Namun telat, Hermione sudah keburu pergi. Draco yang melihat Hermione berlari langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengejar Hermione tanpa melihat ada Harry dan Ron di pintu.

Ron memasang tampang tak percaya kepada Harry. Harry meninggalkan Ron di depan pintu Aula. Ron tercengang melihat kelakuan Harry. Dia langsung mengejar Harry yang ternyata hanya menuju ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

Ron menahan Harry. Namun Harry terus saja berjalan dan menerobos anak kelas 3 yang sedang asik berkumpul di ruang rekreasi. Harry berlari menuju kamarnya disusul Ron di belakangnya.

Sedangkan Hermione di ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid, sedang menangis sejadi-jadinya di kamar. Dia mengunci pintunya dengan mantra. Draco yang khawatir dengan keadaan Hermione terpaksa menunggunya di depan pintu.

Hermione sudah menyuruhnya pergi dan Draco menurut karena nada Hermione yang sanggup membuat Draco luluh.

Draco mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Pothead itu sehingga membuat Hermione menangis tersedu-sedu seperti itu. Pestanya bisa kacau besok kalau hubungan mereka buruk seperti ini.

Draco yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan dirinya. Karena tadi samar-samar dia mendengar Harry meneriakkan marganya. Tapi dia berusaha menepis rasa itu.

Sedangkan di kamar Harry...

"Kau! Aku sungguh tak percaya kau akan berkata sepedas itu padanya!" seru Ron galak. Harry diam saja di tempat tidurnya. Meringkuk seperti orang sakit demam.

"Aku lelah, Weasley!" ujar Harry dingin.

"Kalau kau lelah, masalah ini tidak akan pernah selesai! Kau sudah dewasa! Berpikirlah secara dewasa! Kita bukan anak berumur 11 tahun lagi!" kata Ron setengah berteriak.

"Stop, Weasley! Aku lelah!" kata Harry bertambah dingin.

"BERHENTI MEMANGGIL MARGAKU, POTTER!" teriak Ron tidak sabar dengan sikap Harry. Harry terpatung dalam posisinya. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia tidak menjawab atau memberikan isyarat melawan. Jadi dia menunggu kata-kata apa lagi yang akan keluar dari mulut Ron.

"Apa kau lupa semua bantuan Hermione kepadamu?" teriak Ron.

"Dia yang memberimu informasi tentang Batu Bertuah! Dia yang memberi tahumu tentang Basilisk walaupun dia saat itu membatu! Dia yang membantumu untuk menyelamatkan Hippogrif Hagrid! Dia yang membantumu menyelamatkan Sirius! Dia yang mendukungmu saat ikut Turnamen Triwizard! Dia yang membantumu saat kita bertengkar! Dia menemanimu ke Godric's Hollow! Dia yang memberi informasi bagaimana untuk menghancurkan Horcrux itu! Dia rela menjadi Bellatrix Lestrange hanya untuk membantumu menemukan Horcrux itu! Dan masih banyak lagi kebaikannya yang tak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata! Hampir semua informasi penting dari misi kita itu dari otak bukunya Hermione! Apa kau tega memperlakukannya seperti tadi, APA KAU TEGA?" teriak Ron berang.

Harry merasa menjadi batu. Seperti baru saja melihat mata Basilisk lewat kaca di depannya. Hatinya sakit mendengar fakta-fakta yang diungkapkan Ron. Semua yang dikatakan Ron benar. 100% benar. Tapi apa sikapnya terhadap Hermione sekarang? Dia bersikap dingin. Menganggap seolah-olah dia tak ada.

Deru nafas Ron yang tersengal-sengal terdengar jelas di telinga Harry. Harry bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan duduk di tempat tidurnya memandang salju yang terus turun.

"Tapi dia hampir mengutukku dengan kutukan Cruciatus. Kau tak pernah merasakan kutukan itu, Ron." gumam Harry. Ron semakin emosi mendengar itu.

"DIA SAJA BELUM SELESAI MERAPALKAN MANTRANYA! SEDANGKAN KAU LANGSUNG SAJA MENGELUARKAN SECTUMSEMPRA!" teriak Ron. Ron seperti sudah hilang akal. Ron benar. Hermione belum selesai merapalkan mantranya dan langsung dihalau begitu saja olehnya.

"Draco sudah menceritakan lengkap kepadaku tentang kejadian malam itu. Dan Hermione emosi karena cemoohan bodohmu yang salah!" kata Ron yang kini menjadi dingin sedingin-dinginnya salju.

"Tapi dia marah-marah saat melihatku berciuman dengan Addie!" kini Harry berteriak.

"Jelas! Aku saja marah saat pertama kali mendengarnya! Walaupun saat itu aku langsung mendengarnya dari bibirmu, tapi aku tak mau langsung marah! Kau tega! Jelas saja dia kecewa! DIA MENYUKAIMU, POTTER!" seru Ron.

Kini Harry benar-benar tak dapat bergerak. Dia seperti terkena mantra Ikat-Tubuh-Sempurna. Bibirnya kelu. Jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak. Keringat dingin keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya. Tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Kenyataan yang sangat pahit. Pahit sekali. Dia mendengarnya langsung dari mantan Hermione sendiri.

"B-b-bagaimana, bagaimana kau tahu, Ron?" Harry mulai melunak.

"Jelas aku tahu! Aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku dengan Draco dan Hermione akhir-akhir ini setelah sikapmu yang lebih pamer bahwa kau berpacaran dengan perempuan paling cantik di Ravenclaw!" kata Ron pedas. Bibir Harry terkatup rapat.

"Tapi kesempatan itu sudah hilang sekarang. Hermione mencintai Draco. Kau tak dapat mengusiknya. Walaupun Hermione tak berkata langsung, tapi aku bisa melihat sorot matanya. Aku ingat sorot mata Hermione ketika dia masih mencintaiku!" kata Ron sudah mulai hangat walaupun masih ada sedikit nada benci dalam bicaranya.

Harry lagi-lagi terpatung di tempatnya. Dia tak dapat berpikir jernih saat itu juga. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Dia tak mungkin menggedor-gedor lukisan yang menuju ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid malam itu juga.

"Baiklah, semua terserah padamu. Besok pesta dansa, anggap saja masalah malam ini tak ada. Selamat malam, Harry." kata Ron. Ron kelelahan. Terdengar jelas dari nada bicaranya. Dan benar saja, 15 menit kemudian, dengkur Ron yang keras sudah terdengar.

Harry masih melihat salju. Namun pikirannya menerawang jauh. Dia tidak menyangka ternyata selama ini Hermione menyukainya. Badan Harry gemetar hebat setelah memikirkannya kembali.

Harry merasa sangat bersalah karena tuduhan-tuduhannya terhadap Hermione. Dia perempuan, dia sudah pernah disakiti Ron. Tapi seseorang yang menyakitinya selama 6 tahun kini malah dekat sekali dengannya. Draco Malfoy. Pikiran Harry tidak jelas.

Dia tak dapat tidur malam itu. Memikirkan perasaan Hermione juga bagaimana dia kedepannya menghadapi Hermione. Harry mengaku, dia salah.

OoooooooO

Sarapan yang dingin. Harry berjalan gontai menuju Aula Besar. Dia berharap bertemu teman sekamarnya di Aula. Dan benar saja, ada Neville yang sedang duduk bersama Seamus dan Dean juga Ginny. Dia bergabung di antara mereka berempat.

Sedangkan Ron, lebih memilih makan di meja Slytherin bersama Pansy. Ron masih kesal dengan sikap Harry tadi malam. Ron menunggu datangnya Draco. Namun sampai jam sarapan selesai, Draco tak muncul juga.

Hari ini bebas karena Kepala Sekolah mengizinkan untuk persiapan pesta. Ron menunggu Draco dan Hermione karena mereka akan mendekorasi Aula Besar. Ron menunggu di Aula Depan bersama Pansy, Blaise dan Theo.

Setengah jam kemudian, Draco muncul dari ambang pintu. Wajah Ron yang cemas langsung menghampirinya. Pansy yang ikut cemas juga buru-buru menanyakan keadaan Hermione. Namun Draco berkata, "Dia belum keluar kamar. Aku sudah bilang padanya akan kesini. Dan dia hanya menjawab akan menyusulku. Entah benar atau tidak tetapi aku menurut saja." kata Draco. Ron dan Pansy mengangguk-angguk.

"Di mana Harry?" tanya Draco berusaha se rileks mungkin.

"Entah. Mungkin di rumah Hagrid karena tadi aku melihat dia berlari ke arah rumah Hagrid. Sudahlah Draco, kami bantu kau untuk mendekorasi Aula Besar." Kata Ron sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Draco tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan Ron lalu memukul pundak Ron pelan. Blaise, Theo dan Pansy juga tersenyum melihatnya.

Mereka sibuk mendekorasi ruangan. Kira-kira satu jam mereka mendekorasinya. Tiba-tiba, Hermione datang dengan muka sembap. Pansy langsung menghampirinya dan berkata, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Pansy. Hermione tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Kami sudah selesai mendekorasi. Kau pergi saja dengan Pansy. Aku akan bersama Ron. Iya kan, Ron?" tanya Draco sambil menyenggol pinggul Ron. Ron bengong lalu mengiyakan.

Blaise dan Theo pamit untuk mencari pasangan dansa mereka nanti malam. Draco menceritakan bahwa Theo akan pergi dengan Cho. Ron terbelalak lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar cerita Draco.

Draco dan Ron berjalan bersama menikmati salju di halaman Hogwarts. Mereka mengobrol tentang masalah tadi malam. Draco merapatkan jaketnya dan sarung tangan bulunya. Ron yang berbadan kekar hanya mengenakan sweater 2 lapis. Berbeda dengan Draco yang perlu berlapis-lapis baju karena badannya yang kecil.

Tiba-tiba, mereka menemukan Harry sedang termenung di dekat pohon Dedalu Perkasa. Harry duduk di dekat tanaman sekitarnya. Dia memainkan jarinya yang ditutupi sarung tangan di atas salju. Draco dan Ron berpandangan lalu sepakat untuk menghampirinya.

"Harry," sapa Draco saat sudah dekat. Harry menoleh dan tersenyum samar saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Oh, hai Draco, Ron." sapa Harry. Nafasnya terlihat jelas di udara yang sangat dingin itu. Salju menerpa wajahnya sehingga ada gundukan kecil di ujung hidungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Tak bersiap ke pesta?" tanya Ron sambil duduk di sebelah Harry berusaha sehangat mungkin karena tadi malam baru saja ada perang mulut di antara mereka berdua.

"Memang kita perempuan yang butuh waktu 1 hari penuh untuk berdandan? Cuci muka saja cukup!" kata Harry sambil tertawa. Walaupun tertawanya terdengar berat, namun Draco dan Ron juga ikut tertawa.

"Draco, bagaimana Hermione?" tanya Harry tiba-tiba. Draco terbelalak. Dia berbisik kepada Ron. "Kau apakan Pothead tadi malam?" bisik Draco kepada Ron. Ron nyengir lebar.

"Oh, dia baik-baik saja. Dia sedang bersama Pansy. Entah kemana. Mungkin dandan atau apalah terserah aku tak peduli." kata Draco. Ron memukul pundaknya pelan. Draco terkekeh. Harry menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku mau minta maaf saja padanya." kata Harry. Draco dan Ron terbelalak tapi mereka senang juga.

"Bagus! Bagaimana nanti malam?" usul Ron. Draco melotot.

"Aku akan menembaknya!" kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Draco. Ron dan Harry tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

"Aaaa, Malfoy. Akhirnya, Gryffindor dan Slytherin bersatu!" seru Ron senang. Harry mengangguk-angguk.

"Oh baiklah, sebelum aku menembaknya, kau berdamai saja dulu. Tapi jangan ada yang bilang kepada siapapun tentang rencanaku ini!" kata Draco dengan nada mengancam. Harry dan Ron mengangguk. Mereka masih tak percaya bahwa Draco benar-benar akan menembak Hermione. Pasti akan menjadi sejarah hebat di dunia sihir!

Satu jam mereka duduk-duduk di atas salju seperti itu. Salju yang turun juga semakin lebat. Mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke kastil dan duduk di Aula Besar. Harry seperti sudah lupa dengan masalahnya tadi malam.

Dia senang bahwa Ron sudah tidak sedingin tadi malam. 'Cepat sekali Ron berubah! Ah, biarkan. Yang penting nanti malam aku berdamai dengan Mione!' batin Harry sambil senyum-senyum. Tapi, baru saja mereka sampai di depan pintu Aula, Addriana sudah menghampiri Harry.

"Harry," panggil Addriana. Harry menoleh lalu tersenyum.

"Sudah minta jatah, rupanya." Kata Draco sambil nyengir. Ron terkekeh mendengar kata-kata Draco. Addriana nyengir dan Harry tertawa.

"Biar hangat." kata Harry. Addie langsung memukul pundak Harry lembut. Harry nyengir. Tanpa babibu lagi, Harry meninggalkan Draco dan Ron bersama Addie. Ron dan Draco bingung mau berbuat apa.

"Apa yang dilakukan para wanita itu? Ini masih siang dan waktu dansa masih sangat lama! Tak perlu dandan heboh. Toh mereka juga sudah cantik." omel Ron. Draco mengangguk-angguk.

"Ya, Hermione memang cantik." gumam Draco. Ron melirik lalu tertawa. Mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk bercerita. Ron menceritakan petualangannya bersama Harry dan Hermione saat mencari Horcrux. Draco juga menceritakan bagaimana menyebalkannya menjadi Pelahap Maut.

"Menyebalkan! Kenapa aku dulu bisa sebodoh itu untuk menjalani tugas manusia botak dan pesek itu? Coba saja kau lihat wajahnya dekat-dekat. Rasanya ingin membawanya ke dokter bedah plastik dan menyuruhnya mengoprasi daerah hidungnya agar memiliki hidung!" gerutu Draco saat sedang bercerita tentang Voldemort.

Ron yang mendengarnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia tertawa sampai memegangi perutnya. Tidak tahu ternyata Draco begitu kesal kepada Voldemort. Apalagi nada bicaranya yang blak-blakan soal 'hidung' membuat Ron tambah terbahak.

"Oh Merlin! Aku kasihan dengan Tom Riddle, Sr. Dia tampan sekali tetapi memiliki anak botak dan pesek. Oh Tuhan, berkati dia walaupun itu tak akan pernah mungkin." kata Draco dengan tampang melas.

"Sudah Draco. Kau membuat perutku sakit!" kata Ron di sela tawanya yang masih terpingkal-pingkal. Draco nyengir mendengar perkataan Ron dan benar saja, muka Ron sudah merah karena tawanya.

"Bibi Bella juga! Wow rambutnya aduhai! Kalau sedang berbicara dengannya, aku ingin membawanya ke salon. Gila! Ibuku saja rambutnya rapi dan menunjukkan dia itu Malfoy. Eh, Bibi Bella malah memperlihatkan yang mengerikan. Bagaikan singa! Bahkan singa lebih baik daripada dia!" kata Draco sambil menggeleng-geleng mukanya. Ron terpingkal-pingkal mendengarnya.

"Kalau tertawa ingin rasanya ku jadikan alarm ku saat aku tertidur. Tapi kalau mendengarnya, pasti kau akan mengalami mimpi buruk 7 hari 7 malam." kata Draco lagi. Nada tanpa dosa masih dikeluarkannya. Tidak peduli dengan Ron yang sakit perut akibat tawanya.

"Suara tawanya seksi. Ah, sayang dia gugur dalam pertempuran. Aku jadi rindu dengan cara ketawanya yang seksi itu. Oh, Bibi Bella. Aku merindukanmu." kata Draco sambil mengangkat tangannya dan memperlihatkan ekpresi seperti penyair yang sedang menyatakan cinta.

Orang-orang di sekitarnya heran melihat sikap Draco dan Ron. Ron yang terpingkal-pingkal sampai memegangi perutnya, sedangkan Draco berwajah seperti tak punya salah. Sebagian anak yang melihatnya terkikik melihat pemandangan langka itu.

"Drake, Ron, kau ini kenapa?" tanya sebuah suara. Mereka berdua menoleh dan mendapati Hermione dan Pansy sedang menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Muka Draco merah padam saat melihat Hermione terkekeh karena dia pasti melihat ekspresi Draco terakhir. Sedangkan Ron masih terkekeh.

Lalu Ron akhirnya bercerita tentang sisi konyol Draco barusan. Hermione dan Pansy ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aku tak tahu, seorang Malfoy sepertimu bisa berkelakuan bodoh juga!" kata Hermione masih tertawa. Pipi Draco merona merah saat mendengar kata-kata Hermione. Draco langsung mengajak Ron pergi, tetapi Ron menolak. Ya sudah, Draco tidak bisa menolak. Akhirnya dia tetap duduk di situ bersama Hermione, Pansy dan Ron.

Mereka mengobrol biasa lagi. Walaupun semburat merah masih terlihat jelas di pipi Draco, tetapi Draco menyembunyikannya dengan menunduk terus. Hermione masih asik mengobrol dengan Ron dan Pansy.

Tiba-tiba Harry datang bersama Addie. Ekspresi Hermione yang ceria sebelumnya, berubah menjadi dingin dan tanpa ekspresi. Draco bisa membaca pikiran Hermione. Harry yang ada di belakang Hermione salah tingkah.

Hermione beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan bersiap untuk pergi. Namun, buru-buru Harry menahan tangannya. Hermione meronta dan berusaha untuk melepaskannya. Namun, genggaman Harry lebih kuat dari usahanya. Sehingga, yang dihasilkan hanya sakit di pergelangan tangannya.

Hermione memandang mata hijau cemerlang itu dengan tatapan benci. Harry masih tetap memegangi pergelangan tangan Hermione. Di antara Draco, Pansy, Ron dan Addriana tidak ada yang bicara. Suasana menjadi tegang.

"Lepaskan aku, Potter!" desah Hermione dengan nada benci. Harry tetap memegangnya.

"Hermione, dengarkan aku dulu." kata Harry.

"Memang apa lagi yang mau kau katakan? Semua sudah jelas. Kau sudah tidak menganggapku sahabat! Sekarang semuanya sudah terbuang sia-sia. Jadi terima kasih Harry atas semua perhatianmu selama 7 tahun ini." kata Hermione sambil tersenyum kecut. Harry terbelalak.

"Ayo Draco, kita pergi." ajak Hermione. Kini Harry sudah melepaskan tangannya sejak khotbah Hermione.

"Tidak!" jawab Draco tegas. Hermione terbelalak. "Dengarkan dulu apa yang mau dia katakan baru kita pergi." sambung Draco lagi. Hermione tidak bisa memilih. Kalau dia pergi begitu saja, Draco malah akan mengamuk padanya.

"Thanks, Drake. Hermione, tadi malam aku sudah sadar. Aku, aku merasa bersalah padamu. Ron benar, kau sudah terlalu banyak membantu. Ya, bodohnya aku tidak memikirkan semua kebaikanmu selama ini. Ron menyadarkanku. Dia berkata semua bantuanmu kepadaku dan aku sadar. Kau memang sangat berarti. Apalah artinya aku dan Ron tanpamu? Yang selalu memecahkan misteri dengan otak bukumu, yang selalu melindungiku dan Ron dengan mantra-mantra hebatmu. Jadi, maafkan aku, Hermione." kata Harry tulus. Hermione berdiri mematung di depannya. Mulutnya menganga tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Dia masih mencerna kata-kata Harry. Dia hampir menangis tapi ditahannya. Dia juga sadar. Selama ini persahabatannya dengan Ron dan Harry sangat kekal. Walaupun dia dan Ron sering bertengkar, tapi Harry dengan sabar menghadapi itu semua.

Harry yang menenangkannya saat Ron kabur dari tenda. Harry yang menemaninya saat dia menggunakan _time turner_-nya. Harry yang memiliki ide untuk memberi tahunya saat Troll menyerang sekolah. Harry yang memberi ide kepada Ron untuk menyelamatkan Hermione.

Hermione memeluk Harry seketika. Harry terbelalak dengan sikap Hermione. Hermione menangis di pundak Harry saat memeluknya. Addie, Draco, Pansy dan Ron bernafas lega setelah menunggunya cukup lama.

"Iya, maafkan aku juga, Harry." bisik Hermione. Harry membalas pelukan Hermione.

* * *

><p><em><strong>hore! hermione sama harry damai! <strong>_

_**dan draco mau nembak dia! tunggu aja di chapter 4**_

_**buat semuanya yang review thank you bangeeeeeeeeet,**_

_**review nya lucu lucu hehe**_

_**update selanjutnya abis ujian haha ._.**_

_**review yaaa please :D  
><strong>_

_**review ya yg baik.  
><strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**_buat yg kemaren review thanks bangeeeet!_**

**_moga aja ini ceritanya gak terlalu ngebut ya?_**

**_oke di sini Draco nembak Hermione! gimana? baca aja :D_**

**_maaf typo, gaje, aneh, jelek, hanya ini yg bisa saya buat setelah UN :D_**

**_don't like don't read! _**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger

Rating: T

Genre Romance/Friendship

Harry memeluk Hermione lama. Mereka terpisah hanya karena batuk Draco yang terkesan dibuat-buat. Ron dan Pansy terkikik melihatnya.

"Kau cemburu, Drake?" Tanya Ron sambil memukul bahunya. Muka Draco merah seketika.

'Merlin! Apa yang ku lakukan? Seharusnya aku tak melakukannya!' batin Draco. Hermione yang melihatnya heran hanya tersenyum misterius kepada Draco. Draco buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan maut Hermione yang mampu membuat jantungnya hampir melompat.

Tiba-tiba, Pansy berdiri dan mengajak Hermione dan Addriana untuk berdandan bersama. Harry mengangguk saat diminta persetujuannya oleh Addriana. Akhirnya, ketiga wanita itu berjalan menuju ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid.

Ron mengajak Draco dan Harry untuk ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Draco ragu karena itu bukan asramanya. Tapi, Harry mengeluarkan Jubah Gaib-nya dan memberikannya kepada Draco. Draco berjalan di belakang Harry dan Ron sampai di lukisan Nyonya Gemuk.

Sesampainya di lukisan Nyonya Gemuk, mereka bertiga disuguhkan oleh suara yang sangat mengerikan! Mampu membuat gendang telinga kalian pecah seketika jika mendengarkannya! Tapi, Harry dan Ron sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Kucing mati." kata Harry. Namun, Nyonya Gemuk menolaknya.

"Sebentar saja. Aku baru saja menciptakan lagu baru." kata Nyonya Gemuk sambil memberikan isyarat untuk diam dulu.

"Kucing mati!" seru Ron tak sabar.

"_Di manakaaaaah, di manakaaaah dirimuuuuu yang dulu selalu ada di hatikuuuuuuu?_" Nyonya Gemuk mulai menyanyi dengan suara sopran yang dibuat-buat itu. Ron dan Harry menutup telinganya seketika. Terdengar suara debam keras di belakang Harry dan Ron.

"Entah, mungkin dia di makan KUCING MATI!" kata Ron tambah tak sabar. Akhirnya, Nyonya Gemuk menyerah.

Ron merasa tak ada lagi langkah kaki di belakang Ron yang tadi mengikutinya. Ron membalikkan tubuhnya dan menggapai-gapai udara. Tetapi, tak ada Draco di sana. Ron lalu keluar dari lukisan lagi dan membungkuk kira-kira dekat tangga.

Dia seperti menyentuh sesuatu dan dibukanya Jubah Gaib Harry itu. Ternyata, Draco pingsan saat mendengar nyanyian Nyonya Gemuk.

"Siapa dia? Slytherin?" tanya Nyonya Gemuk.

"Kucing Mati!" terpaksa Harry mengulang kata kuncinya. Nyonya Gemuk tak banyak komentar. Lalu mengayun membuka.

Mereka menggotong Draco masuk ke tengah ruang rekreasi. Anak-anak yang melihatnya terkejut melihat Draco dibawa ke dalam ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

"Hei! Mengapa kau membawa si Slytherin itu, Harry?" tanya Cormac saat melihat Draco ada di tangannya. Harry tak menjawab dan memberikan minum kepada Draco.

Tak lama kemudian, Draco siuman dan terbangun.

"_Bloody Hell_! Itu lukisan terseram yang pernah aku lihat!" seru Draco setelah siuman.

"Kami sudah berkutat dengannya selama 7 tahun. Dan jika tidak beruntung, kau akan mengalaminya seperti tadi!" kata Ron sambil terkekeh.

"Kau pingsan karena mendengar lukisan bernyanyi, Draco? Lucu sekali!" tawa Seamus setelah sadar apa yang membuat Draco pingsan. Draco memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing lalu mengangguk.

"Slytherin tak perlu lukisan bernyanyi. Hanya tembok batu saja yang jika kau mengatakan kata kuncinya akan membuka." gerutu Draco sambil memegangi kepala bagian belakang yang tadi sepertinya jatuh pertama kali.

Akhirnya, setelah Draco sadar. Mereka masuk ke kamar Harry dan Ron. Mereka mulai mencoba jubah pesta mereka. Namun, Draco lupa untuk mengambil jubah pestanya. Harry mengusulkan untuk menyuruh Kreacher mengambilkannya.

Dan benar saja, setelah dipanggil dan disuruh Draco, Kreacher datang dengan jubah sutera itu. Draco menjajal jubah itu yang membuat Harry dan Ron melongo. Jubah berbahan sutera berwarna hitam di luar dan perak di dalam itu terlihat sangat indah.

Draco memakai kemejanya yang disertakan saat Kreacher memberikannya. Draco tersenyum puas saat Harry dan Ron mengacungkan 2 jempolnya ketika Draco menanyakan pendapat mereka.

Harry mengenakan jubah berwarna biru gelap. Modelnya hampir sama seperti jubah pestanya saat tahun 4. Yang membedakan hanyalah warna nya dan panjangnya tentu. Ron memakai jubah berwarna merah marun yang sudah diberikan Pansy untuk ke pesta. Pansy memang ingin terlihat serasi dengan Ron di pesta nanti. Sehingga, dia mengatur pakaian Ron saat ke pesta karena tidak mau melihat Ron seperti tahun ke 4 nya.

"Pansy memang tahu apa yang kumau." Kata Ron sambil tersenyum puas memandang dirinya di cermin. Harry dan Draco memberikan 2 jempolnya kepada Ron.

"_Mate,_ mau kah kau membantuku? Aku punya rencana..." kata Draco lalu berbisik-bisik kepada Harry dan Ron. Dia juga seperti memberikan mereka berdua dengan benda kecil-kecil yang dikenal oleh Ron.

"Baiklah, semoga sukses, _mate_." Kata Ron sambil menyalami Draco. Draco tersenyum dan berdoa semoga rencananya sukses.

OoooooooO

Pesta dansa dimulai beberapa menit lagi. Ketiga pemuda itu masih menunggu pasangan mereka masing-masing. Tiba-tiba, Luna bersorak saat melihat Pansy, Hermione, dan Addriana turun dari tangga. Ron, Draco, dan Harry langsung kompak membalikkan badan mereka.

Hermione, menggunakan gaun pestanya yang bagian belakangnya memanjang sedangkan bagian depannya dibiarkan hanya sampai lutut. Sepatu dan kalung yang diberikan Narcissa kemarin dipakai Hermione menambah kemenarikan Hermione. Rambut Hermione dibiarkan terurai hanya saja terlihat rapi dan cantik.

Dia turun dari tangga dan menghampiri Draco yang masih terbengong melihat partner Ketua Muridnya. Menelan ludahnya pun tak mampu saat melihat Hermione mulai melingkarkan tangannya di lengan kanan Draco.

"H-H-Hermione?" tanya Draco. Hermione hanya tersenyum lalu memberikan tatapan menggoda. Draco hanya berbisik, "Your smile, I melt inside. Here." Kata Draco sambil menunjuk dada kirinya. Hermione hanya tertawa.

Sedangkan Pansy, mengenakan gaun berwarna merah marun. Panjang sampai mata kaki. Lengannya hanya melangsai sampai setengah lengan tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang lurus dikeriting seperti Hermione dan sukses membuat Ron banjir mulutnya.

"Tampar aku, Harry. Katakan bahwa aku hanya bermimpi mempunyai kekasih seperti dia!" kata Ron. Harry menginjak kaki Ron dan Ron teriak seketika. Pansy geli melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu. Dia turun dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Hermione.

"Siapa bilang Weasley hanya pemuda miskin yang tak bisa tampil gagah di pesta!" kata Ron bangga saat berjalan dengan Pansy. Pansy tersenyum dan mencium pipi Ron yang langsung membuat pipi Ron merona merah.

Sedangkan yang terakhir, Addriana, dengan jubah biru gelapnya sama seperti Harry terlihat sangat cantik. Reputasinya sebagai perempuan tercantik di Ravenclaw itu yang berdandan biasa namun terlihat sangat mewah seperti itu.

"You're beautiful, baby." bisik Harry. Addie menjawab, "Berterima kasihlah kepada, Pansy." bisik Addie. Dan mereka tersenyum.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di lantai dansa. Musik pertama mengalun dengan irama sedang. Draco dan Hermione mendahului dansa tersebut karena mereka Ketua Murid. Disusul Ron-Pansy dan Harry-Addriana.

Setelah itu, majulah beberapa pasangan seperti Cho-Theo, Neville-Parvati, Lavender-Seamus, Luna-Zacharias, dan masih banyak lagi.

Mereka berdansa sampai 5 lagu dan akhirnya, Hermione lelah dan menuju ke meja minuman dan makanan. Dia langsung menyambar jus labu yang sudah disediakan. Draco langsung mengambil puding. Setelah itu, Harry dan Addie juga sudah lelah dan bergabung dengan mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya, Ron sangat menikmati pesta kali ini. Bukan begitu?" tanya Harry sambil meminum Butterbeer-nya. Hermione dan Draco mengangguk setuju saat melihat ekspresi Ron yang sangat bahagia berada di samping Pansy.

"Hei, itu, Theodore Nott, kan yang bersama Cho?" tanya Harry sambil menunjuk sahabat Draco. Ada nada kaget dalam pertanyaan. Draco melihatnya dan mengangguk.

"Aku juga terkejut saat mendengarnya pertama kali. Lebih baik lah daripada itu!" kata Draco sambil menunjuk pasangan Blaise dan Daphne yang sedang bertengkar. Akhirnya, mereka duduk saja di dekat meja sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Daphne menggerutu begitu juga Blaise.

"Sama seperti aku dan Ron di tahun ke 4." kekeh Harry saat melihat pasangan itu.

Akhirnya, Daphne malah diajak dansa oleh anak Hufflepuff yang Draco ingat pernah didetensi Hermione saat mereka baru saja memergoki Harry berciuman.

Blaise melihat Draco dan bergabung dengannya. Dia menggerutu gara-gara Daphne meninggalkannya begitu saja dengan si Hufflepuff.

"Oh, Merlin! Aku bersumpah tak akan pernah mengobrol dengan Daphne lagi!" gerutu Blaise sesampainya di meja Hermione, Draco, Harry dan Addriana.

"Salahmu tak mengajak Millicent!" kekeh Draco. Hermione yang sedang meneguk jus labunya lagi tersedak lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

"Oh, ayolah Drake! Ku bunuh kau kalau kau menjodohkanku dengan Millicent!" ancam Blaise. Namun yang lainnya ikut tertawa.

"Boleh ku ajak calon Mrs. Malfoy muda ini?" tanya Blaise memberikan pandangan kepada Hermione. Hermione melotot mendengarnya. Draco hanya memberikan pandangan membunuhnya. Sampai akhirnya, "Silahkan." kata Draco kalem.

Akhirnya, Hermione dan Blaise kembali ke lantai dansa. Kini, Ron dan Pansy sudah turun dari lantai dansa gara-gara perut Ron yang terus berbunyi membuat Pansy kesal.

"Add, kau pendiam sekali kalau aku sadar. Kau tak banyak bicara kalau kau berkumpul dengan kami." kata Pansy sambil duduk di samping Addie yang sedang bersandar di pundak Harry.

"Oh, aku, aku hanya malu untuk bergabung dengan anak tahun 7. Kau kan tahu aku baru tahun ke 5." kata Addie malu-malu. Harry tertawa lalu mencium keningnya.

"Oh baiklah. Aku pergi." kata Pansy saat melihat pandangan lain dari Harry itu.

Sudah 3 jam mereka berpesta sampai akhirnya, Draco teringat dengan rencananya itu. Dia berbisik kepada Harry dan Ron yang langsung berlari ke ruang sapu. Kekasihnya bingung dan hanya diberi pandangan penuh arti oleh Draco. Akhirnya, mereka tahu apa maksud Draco.

Semuanya sudah pada posisi masing-masing. Addie dan Pansy bersembunyi di balik pintu ek yang ada di Aula Depan dan Harry bersama Ron sudah kabur dari pesta. Kini hanya Draco dan Hermione yang ada.

Draco mengajak Hermione ke halaman depan yang sudah penuh dengan salju. Draco membantu Hermione berjalan karena Hermione kesusahan untuk berjalan gara-gara gaunnya yang panjang itu. Hermione bertanya-tanya, apa yang akan dilakukan Draco padanya.

Sampai akhirnya...

"Hermione," kata Draco sambil menatap dalam-dalam mata cokelat madu itu. Hermione memandang mata abu-abu itu dan dia tak dapat menebak apa yang ada dalam otaknya saat itu.

Kini mereka berhadap-hadapan. Tangan Draco menggenggam tangan Hermione. Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu sehingga membuat jantung Hermione tak dapat diatur. Untung saja keadaan itu cukup gelap sehingga muka merah Hermione tidak terlalu terlihat oleh Draco.

Tangan Draco dingin. Entah karena salju atau perasaannya yang membara malam ini. Dia tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana padahal di malam-malam sebelumnya dia sudah berlatih lancar di depan kaca.

"Er-Hermione, aku-aku-aku." Draco tergagap. 'Kau ini Malfoy! Kau tak boleh gugup seperti Longbottom!' batin Draco.

"Ya, Drake," jawab Hermione. Perasaannya tidak dapat ditebak malam itu. Suhu tubuhnya menurun dan menjadi sangat dingin. Jantungnya lepas kendali.

"Aku, aku, aku memiliki perasaan padamu. Aku tak bisa mengendalikannya jika aku menatapmu dalam-dalam seperti ini. Biar hatiku yang bicara." kata Draco lalu memeluk Hermione erat. Hermione melepaskannya.

"Jangan menjadi pecundang. Katakan!" kata Hermione dengan gugup setelah dipeluk Draco seperti tadi.

"Aku, aku tak mengerti, mengapa setiap kau t-t-tersenyum padaku membuatku hilang akal. S-s-semenjak aku menjadi Ketua Murid bersamamu, aku, aku, aku baru merasakan indahnya dunia ini. Tidak dengan bergelimang harta dan ilmu yang berlimpah. A-a-aku tak bisa tenang jika melihatmu bersedih. Hatiku perih ketika, ketika-er-melihat air matamu jatuh dan kau menggumamkan nama, P-P-Potter. Aku merasa nyaman ketika kau bersandar di pundakku. Aku bahagia jika kau memanggilku, Drake, walaupun teman-temanmu memanggilku seperti itu. Tapi panggilan itu darimu. Aku sangat bahagia saat mendengarnya pertama kali. Aku senang jika kau menggodaku untuk mandi atau apalah terserah. Aku tak peduli. Kau hartaku yang paling berharga. Maka dari itu ketika Manor kebobolan, aku tak khawatir karena aku, aku, aku bersamamu." kata Draco mengakhiri pidatonya itu dengan tergagap. Hermione membatu seketika di tempatnya. Dia tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Lama sekali. Mata abu-abu yang tadinya penuh kepercayaan itu lama-lama kian meredup. Hermione bisa merasakannya. Akhirnya, dia berkata.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Terlebih ketika kau menghiburku saat aku bertengkar dengan Harry. Dan, dan, dan, dan ketika kau menciumku di bawah mistletoe." kata Hermione. Mata abu-abu yang tadinya redup kembali bercahaya.

"J-j-jadi, Hermione, m-m-maukah k-k-kau menjadi, menjadi-er-k-k-kekasihku?" Draco sangat gugup. Badannya terasa panas dan keringat sudah keluar dari keningnya. Hermione mematung seketika mendengar kata-kata Draco. Hermione berkata sangat lirih sehingga membuat Hermione mengulanginya sekali lagi.

"T-t-tentu." jawab Hermione tak kalah gugup. Wajah Draco ceria. Paling ceria daripada yang pernah dilihat Hermione sebelumnya.

Draco mencium bibir Hermione seketika. Mereka berciuman sangat lama. Pansy dan Addie yang mengintip dari balik pintu berkayu ek itu bersorak gembira dan ber-_high five_.

Mereka melepaskan bibir mereka masing-masing karena kebutuhan udara. Draco ingat akan Harry dan Ron yang sudah menunggunya di balik semak-semak. Akhirnya, Draco mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengeluarkan cahaya merah yang meluncur ke angkasa.

5 menit setelah Draco mengeluarkan cahaya merah itu, Harry dan Ron keluar dengan sapu terbang yang mereka ambil dari ruang sapu tadi saat pesta. Mereka meledakkan kembang api banyak sekali di udara.

Dan kembang api paling besar dilemparkan oleh Harry yang menghasilkan tulisan, "I LOVE YOU", Harry dan Ron masih senang melemparkan kembang api ke angkasa. Hermione takjub dengan kembang api yang dibuat Ron dan Harry itu. Anak-anak lain yang masih ada di Aula langsung keluar dan bersorak gembira.

Akhirnya, kembang api terakhir bergambar hati berwarna pink itu terpancar. Harry dan Ron menerobos kembang api itu dan mendarat di depan Draco dan Hermione. Tubuh mereka dipenuhi salju.

"Kau terlalu lama! Kami hampir membeku, Malfoy!" gerutu Harry sambil mencoba menghangatkan dirinya. Addie dan Pansy muncul dari kerumunan dan memeluk kekasihnya masing-masing.

"Benarkan, Hermione! Ramalan ku tepat!" kata Lavender yang menggandeng tangan Seamus. Hermione tersenyum dan melambai.

"Produk George, kan?" tanya Hermione sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Draco nyengir.

"Bagaimana kau tahu, 'sayang?'" kata Draco sambil memberi tekanan pada kata terakhir.

"Dari bentuknya. Aku masih ingat ledakan yang mereka buat saat ujian OWL tahun 5!" kata Hermione terkekeh. Draco menciumnya lagi. Kali ini lebih-er-ganas. Anak-anak lain mengelilingi pasangan baru itu dan bersorak gembira melihat Ketua Murid mereka akhirnya berpacaran.

Entah saking lamanya mereka berciuman atau memang sudah terlalu larut, saat mereka melepaskan bibir mereka, sekeliling mereka sudah sepi. Hanya keempat sahabatnya yang masih setia menunggu ciuman itu berakhir.

Draco melihat bibir Ron sudah menjadi merah dan besar. Begitu juga dengan Pansy. Bibir Harry dan Addie juga sudah merah dan membengkak. Akhirnya, mereka tertawa bersama.

OoooooooO

"Gara-gara tadi malam, aku jadi sungkan untuk pulang hari ini." kata Draco bergelayut manja di pundak Hermione yang sedang membaca buku saat pagi-pagi sekitar pukul setengah tujuh.

"Ah, Draco. Kita bisa bertemu kapan saja kalau kau mau. Asal kau mengirimku burung hantu terlebih dahulu." kata Hermione sambil mencubit hidung Draco.

"Aku tak sabar untuk menunggu tahun baru! Aku akan menginap di rumahmu!" seru Draco riang. Hermione tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Draco sekilas.

"Aku mau mandi. Kita berangkat pukul 9. Kau cepat bereskan kopermu." Kata Hermione sambil menyambar handuk dan pakaiannya. Draco menurut lalu naik ke kamarnya.

Cukup lama Hermione mandi. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, dilihatnya koper Draco sudah ada di ruang rekreasi itu. Begitu juga dengan koper Hermione. Hermione memandangnya heran.

"Kau yang menurunkan?" tanya Hermione saat melihat kekasihnya turun dari tangga. Draco mengangguk. Draco mengecup bibir Hermione sekilas lalu bergantian untuk mandi. Hermione kembali ke kamarnya karena takut masih ada yang tertinggal.

Saat Hermione mengecek barang-barangnya kembali, tiba-tiba ada burung hantu keluarga Malfoy mematuk-matuk jendela. Dia membawa surat di kakinya. Hermione mengambilnya tetapi tidak membacanya. Dia menunggu Draco selesai mandi.

Setengah jam kemudian, Draco sudah selesai mandi dengan kaos lengan panjangnya berwarna abu-abu. Di bagian siku ke bawah, warnanya menjadi putih-abu-abu. Rambutnya berantakan atau memang sengaja dibuat seperti itu dan memakai jins ¾ nya. Casual sekali. Tidak seperti Malfoy yang dulu.

Draco keluar sambil bersiul dan berkaca di dekat perapian. Dia puas melihat gaya rambutnya yang berantakan tapi nampak terlihat sangat _cool_.

"Drake, ada surat dari orang tuamu sepertinya." kata Hermione sambil memberikan perkamen yang digulung dengan pita berwarna hijau zamrud, khas Slytherin.

Draco membukanya dan membacanya keras-keras.

_Dear Draco,_

_Perubahan rencana, Dad tiba-tiba harus pergi ke Perancis saat ini juga. Mum akan menemaninya. Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di Hogwarts? Atau kau bisa ikut bergabung dengan Weasleys. Mum dengar, keluarganya selalu mengadakan kumpul-kumpul. Atau bersama Hermione. Mum sudah tahu bahwa kalian berpacaran. Pansy tadi pagi mengirimi kami burung hantu. Mum mengucapkan selamat atas kalian berdua. Jaga dia baik-baik ya._

_Salam,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

_P.S. Mum dan Dad akan pulang 3 hari setelah natal. Ajak kekasihmu makan malam bersama di Manor setelah kami pulang._

Wajah Hermione merah seketika ketika mendengar surat yang dibacakan Draco. Draco terkekeh.

"Ya sudah, aku akan minta izin Ron untuk bergabung dengannya." Kata Draco. "Ayo turun. Sudah pukul 8. Perjalanan ke Hogsmeade pasti sangat lama." Draco menggandeng tangan Hermione dan membawa kopernya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Aula Besar, banyak anak-anak yang mengucapkan selamat kepada mereka berdua. Muka Hermione memerah karena Draco sangat bangga bisa memiliki dirinya. Hermione bersyukur ternyata Draco sangat senang bisa memilikinya.

Sampai akhirnya di Aula, Draco langsung menghampiri Ron dan memberikan surat yang dikirim oleh ibunya. Ron membacanya cepat dan berkata, "Ayo! Mum pasti akan senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Draco!" kata Ron ceria. Draco tersenyum.

Mereka akhirnya menaiki kereta yang ditari thestral yang menuju ke stasiun Hogsmeade.

"Harry, mana Addriana?" tanya Hermione di tengah perjalanan menuju stasiun.

"Oh, dia lebih memilih bersama teman-temannya. Tapi nanti kita mau sekompartemen." Kata Harry. Hermione mengangguk.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita satu kompartemen nanti?" usul Draco. Yang lainnya setuju.

"Ajak kekasihmu juga, Harry. Kita ajak dia ngobrol sampai cerewet!" kata Ron sambil terkekeh dan melingkarkan lengan kanannya di leher Pansy. Yang lainnya tertawa mendengar kata-kata Ron.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di stasiun Hogsmeade. Draco membantu membawakan koper Hermione yang luar biasa berat. Tapi dia berusaha sekuat mungkin membawakan koper Hermione.

"Kalau kau tidak kuat, sudah sini aku saja yang bawa." kata Hermione dengan nada penuh perhatian. Draco menolak. Dia bersikeras bisa membawakannya.

Dia buru-buru memberikan koper mereka kepada petugas. Mukanya merah gara-gara membawakan koper yang super berat itu.

"Apa yang kau bawa di koper itu, Mione?" tanya Draco sambil memijat-mijat lengannya.

"Baju, hanya beberapa. Dan yang penuh itu buku." kata Hermione. Semuanya geleng-geleng mendengar perkataan Hermione. Draco memutar bola matanya.

Harry menghilang dari mereka. Dia ternyata mencari kekasihnya di antara anak Ravenclaw. Pansy dan Ron sudah pamit untuk masuk ke kereta terlebih dahulu. Draco dan Hermione masih menunggu yang lainnya masuk. Mereka berpatroli untuk memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal.

Hagrid yang super besar itu melambai kepada anak-anak ketika kereta mulai bergerak. Draco dan Hermione buru-buru masuk ketika melihat kereta itu mulai bergerak perlahan. Hermione melambai kepada Hagrid.

Mereka mencari Pansy dan Ron yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu. Mereka berkeliling tapi tak melihatnya.

"Hei, sini!" kata Ron saat melihat Draco dan Hermione yang sibuk mencari. Mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan ke arah Ron. Saat masuk, mereka tak melihat Harry di situ.

"Mana Pothead?" tanya Draco. Ron mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tahu.

"Dia tak mungkin tertinggal. Kita sudah berkeliling tadi, kan?" kata Hermione. Draco mengangguk lalu duduk di depan Pansy dan Ron. Hermione duduk di sampingnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Harry dan Addriana datang. Muka mereka merah dengan bibir yang bengkak. Teman-temannya terkikik melihat pasangan Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw itu. Harry terengah-engah ketika duduk di samping Draco.

"Dari mana kau? Dan, bibirmu bengkak. Pasti..." kata Draco sambil memberikan lirikan menggoda. Harry menyuruhnya diam. Addriana menunduk. Wajahnya kentara sekali sangat merah.

Harry lalu menceritakan. Dia sedang berciuman di sebuah kompartemen dan terkena kamera Dennis Creevey yang memang seperti kakaknya suka foto-foto orang-orang yang dianggapnya menarik.

"Kalau kembali ke Hogwarts, akan kubunuh dia!" kata Harry kesal. Yang lainnya tertawa mendengar cerita Harry tersebut.

"Apa iya, Creevey sekeluarga hobi untuk berfoto-foto? Dulu Colin, sekarang Dennis. Mungkin Colin memberi surat wasiat kepada Dennis untuk memburu Harry sebelum dia meninggal." Celoteh Ron. Semuanya tertawa. Tetapi Harry terlihat kesal.

"Andai aku prefek. Akan ku potong poinnya banyak!" kata Addie. Harry, Hermione, dan Ron memandangnya tajam.

"Ehm, Addie, Dennis itu Gryffindor. Berarti, kau mau memotong poin asrama kekasihmu sendiri." Kata Hermione tajam. Addriana langsung menutup mulutnya memakai tangannya. Ron tertawa mendengar nada Hermione.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hermione. Gryffindor kan punya kau. Setiap pelajaran selalu pertama untuk menjawab dan dianugerahi banyak poin. Hampir separo poin Gryffindor kan sumbanganmu." kekeh Ron sok tahu. Hermione langsung melotot mendengar kata-kata Ron. Draco mau tak mau tertawa mendengarnya.

Mereka buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Harry dan Addriana tidak kesal lagi dengan Dennis. Mereka mengobrol banyak dan akhirnya Addriana mau bercanda. Tidak seperti biasanya yang banyak diam gara-gara minder merasa dirinya paling kecil karena masih tahun 5.

Tiba-tiba, ada yang menawarkan makanan dari kereta makanan. Semuanya setuju. Draco tanpa ragu langsung memborong semuanya. Dia mengeluarkan emasnya dan membayar kepada orang itu.

Kompartemen mereka penuh dengan makanan. Ron yang paling lahap memakan permen-permen itu membuat Pansy mengangkat alisnya. Dia mengomentari cara makan Ron yang seperti tidak pernah makan selama seminggu.

"Why? Aku lapar!" kata Ron tak mau diceramahi Pansy terus. Teman-temannya tertawa melihat pasangan unik ini.

Akhirnya, semuanya terlelap dan membiarkan bungkus-bungkus makanan berserakan di tengah-tengah mereka. Mulut mereka penuh dengan noda makanan-kecuali Pansy dan Draco tentu.

Mereka tidur sampai tiba di London. Draco dah Hermione memutuskan untuk membantu anak kelas 1 dan 2 yang mau turun. Sedangkan Harry dan Addriana sudah hilang dari peredaran. Selalu begitu.

Selesai berpatroli, akhirnya mereka mengambil koper dan turun dari kereta. Ron sudah bersama Harry lagi dan menunggu Draco. Rencananya mereka bertiga akan natal bersama di The Burrow.

Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk langsung menuju King's Cross. Dan setelah keluar dari palang penghalang, Hermione langsung memeluk orang tuanya dan memperkenalkan Draco. Ron dijemput oleh George dan Angelina. Ginny sudah ada bersamanya dengan kopernya.

"Mana Mum?" tanya Ron setelah memeluk George dan Angelina.

"Dia sibuk mengurus Victoire. Fleur sakit, Bill bekerja, Percy masih di Kementerian bersama Dad. Charlie tidak pulang natal ini. Katanya masih sibuk sekali. Sudah tak usah banyak bicara. Cepat pulang-Harry, kau ikut bersama kami, kan?" tanya George kepada Harry dan Harry langsung mengangguk.

"Draco juga bergabung tahun ini. Orang tuanya pergi ke Perancis secara mendadak. Maka dari itu dia meminta untuk bersamaku tahun ini." kata Ron. George memandang Draco tak percaya.

"Benarkah?" tanya George. Draco mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Er-Draco, aku pulang duluan. Kalau kau mau berkunjung ke rumah, ini alamatku, tapi sebelumnya, kau kirim surat dulu ya. Dan Ron, kalau ibumu mengadakan kumpul-kumpul, kabari aku, ya! Bye Ron, Harry, Ginny!" kata Hermione sambil memberikan secarik kertas pada Draco. Draco menerimanya dan mencium keningnya. Ron mengangguk mantap. Hermione berjalan di belakang orang tuanya dan melambaikan tangannya. Draco membalas lambaian tangan Hermione.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat!" ajak George.

Mereka berjalan menuju parkiran dan melihat sebuah mobil tua terparkir di sana. George baru saja membelinya dari hasil jerih payahnya dengan usaha toko leluconnya. Dia menceritakan dengan bangga karena bisa mendapatkan mobil itu. Walaupun terlihat tua dan karat di mana-mana. Tetapi dia bangga bisa membeli mobil sendiri.

OoooooooO

Mereka tiba di The Burrow. Salju lagi-lagi turun dengan ganas. Bibir Draco membiru saat turun dari mobil. Molly melihat kedatangan mereka dari dapur. Dan menyambut mereka dengan sukacita. Apalagi saat melihat Tuan Muda Malfoy.

"Oh, Malfoy, senang bertemu denganmu." Kata Molly antusias, seperti saat pertama kali bertemu Harry.

"Terima kasih, Mrs. Weasley. Cukup Draco saja." kata Draco sopan. Keluarga yang dulu dianggapnya remeh dan dicemooh kini ada di depannya. Ada perasaan tidak enak saat melihat Molly Weasley menyambutnya dengan gembira.

"George, ajak dia di kamar. Biarkan dia sekamar denganmu. Harry, kau seperti biasa dengan Ron, ya?" kata Molly ceria. George menyambutnya dengan gembira.

"Wah! Aku sekamar dengan pewaris tunggal tahta kekayaan Malfoy! Semoga, aku juga ketularan kaya sepertinya!" kata George. Sekali lagi, Draco merasa tidak enak hati saat mendengar kata-kata George.

George lalu membawanya ke kamarnya yang cukup besar. Kamar George itu penuh dihiasi oleh poster-poster tim Quidditch dan foto-foto dirinya dan Fred. Tempat tidur George terlihat berantakan. Dan di sebelahnya, tempat tidur itu masih rapi, terlihat sudah lama tak ditempati.

"Kau tidur di tempat tidur Fred. Aku akan senang jika kau mau memakainya." kata George. Draco mengangguk. Dia meletakkan topi bulunya di tempat tidur dan melihat ke sekeliling kamar yang sepertinya penuh kejutan itu.

Draco merenung. Dulu dia tak pernah mau menganggap keluarga ini berdarah murni karena mereka selalu begaul dengan _muggle_. Dia selalu merendahkan keluarga ini karena mereka miskin.

George melihat ekspresi Draco yang berubah murung. Dia melemparkan sekotak permen kepada Draco. Draco langsung menangkapnya dan membukanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya George. Draco menggeleng.

"Wajahmu mengatakan tidak, tetapi hatimu berkata lain. Ayolah, bercerita saja padaku. Aku cukup ahli dalam menjaga rahasia." kata George sambil terkekeh. Draco memasang tampang herannya.

"Yakin tak apa-apa?" tanya Draco. George mengangguk lalu memakan permennya. Draco memakan permennya.

"Er-aku, aku merasa tidak enak dengan ibumu dan dirimu. Karena, aku teringat saat dulu aku menjadi Pelahap Maut." kata Draco. George tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. Padahal, tidak ada yang lucu.

"George!" geurutu Draco. George menghentikan tawanya mendengar nada serius Draco.

"Oke, oke. Aku tak masalah, Malfoy, kami sudah memaafkanmu. Dan anggap saja itu masa yang sangat kelam bagimu. Tenang saja, aku akan menghiburmu. Dan, bagaimana kau menembak Hermione? Kembang api-ku berhasil?" tanya George. Draco tersenyum.

"Berhasil! Kembang apimu sangat hebat! Terima kasih usulnya waktu itu. Aku sangat senang melihat ekspresinya. Thanks, _mate_." kata Draco.

Memang, saat Draco menembak Hermione, kembang api itu diberikan khusus untuk Draco dari George. George yang mengusulkan. Dia menyuruh Draco untuk menembak Hermione.

George dan Draco cepat akrab karena sekamar. Malam pun tiba, George menyuruh Draco mandi dan George turun ke bawah. Dia geli melihat Draco bisa seperti tadi. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Malfoy seperti dia asik juga diajak ngobrol.

"Hei George. Betah sekali kau di kamar? Tak biasanya. Draco mana?" tanya Ginny.

"Dia sedang mandi. Aku sedang melakukan pendekatan padanya! Dia anaknya seru juga dibalik sifat menyebalkannya itu." kata George lalu menyambar sepotong roti. Langsung saja tangannya dipukul oleh ibunya.

"Tunggu ayahmu pulang! Baru kita makan!" kata Molly. George mendengus lalu duduk di kursi. Tak lama kemudian, Draco keluar dengan baju casual nya. Ginny melongo melihatnya. Ginny meletakkan tangannya di meja dan menopang dagunya sambil melihat Draco.

Pikiran jahil melintas di otak Harry. Saat asik-asiknya Ginny mengamati Draco, Harry menarik tangan Ginny yang untuk menopang dagunya. Dagu Ginny membentur meja dan marah-marah kepada Harry.

George dan Ron tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya. Mereka bertiga ber-_high five _melihat Ginny yang kesal gara-gara Harry.

"Ada apa_, sih_?" tanya Draco yang mulai bergabung. Ginny mendengus kesal. Harry dan Ron masih terbahak. Draco menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sepertinya, Ginny baru memiliki idola baru." Kata George sambil tersenyum penuh rahasia. Angelina yang baru keluar dari kamar Ginny langsung menjambak rambut George.

"Draco sudah memiliki seseorang, Gin. Jangan berharap!" kata Ron masih terbahak. Ginny memukul punggung Ron keras sampai muka Ron sangat merah. Draco terbelalak mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba, Arthur datang.

"Good evening, Weasleys!" sapa Arthur. "Evening, Dad." Jawab Ginny, George, dan Ron bersamaan.

"Oh, kalian sudah pulang dari Hogwarts?" tanya Arthur kepada Ron dan Ginny.

"Aku mencoba menghubungimu tetapi susah sekali!" gerutu Molly. Arthur mengangguk.

"Oh, sepertinya ada tamu! Harry dan, Mr. Malfoy?" Tanya Arthur heran saat melihat Draco ada di sebelah George. Draco mengangguk dan memberi salam.

"Mr. Weasley." Kata Draco ramah. "Panggil saja aku, Draco." Kata Draco melanjutkan. Arthur mengangguk dan duduk di meja makan. Semuanya mengikuti. Draco duduk di antara George dan Harry.

"Kau tak pulang ke Manor, Draco?" tanya Arthur. Draco menggeleng.

"Dad ke Perancis tiba-tiba tadi pagi. Dia menyuruhku untuk ikut bersama Ron kesini. Ya sudah, aku menurut saja. Aku diizinkan tidur di tempat tidur Fred!" kata Draco gembira. Perubahan Draco sangat kentara. Dulu dia selalu berbicara dengan nada dingin dan penuh sarkasme, sekarang nadanya hangat dan ceria.

"Oh memang, Lucius dikirim ke Perancis tiba-tiba oleh Kementerian. Setelah natal dia pulang, kan?" tanya Arthur. Draco yang melahap daging asapnya mengangguk.

"Wow, Mrs. Weasley. Makanan anda enak sekali!" puji Draco. Molly tersenyum.

"Kau tak tahu, masakan ibu Ron itu paling enak sedunia!" kata Harry menambahkan. Molly berseri-seri mendengar pujian dari 2 pemuda itu.

OoooooooO

Pagi-pagi sekali George sudah bangun. Jendelanya dibuka dan hawa dingin menusuk tubuh Draco. Draco menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Namun langsung saja George membuka selimut Draco. George langsung menutupnya lagi dan ngomel kepada Draco.

"Kau sudah tahu salju dengan gencarnya turun. Tetapi kau tidur telanjang seperti itu!" kata George setengah geli melihat Draco.

"Oh, George, aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini. Kalau kau mau bangun, jangan ganggu aku!" kata Draco ogah-ogahan lalu menutup tubuhnya lagi yang memang benar-benar telanjang. Hanya memakai celana dalamnya.

"Cepat bangun! Mum tidak suka ada yang bangun siang!" kata George. Draco bangun dengan ogah-ogahan. Dia melihat jam di meja George menunjukkan pukul 06.00. Draco mengucek matanya dan berdiri.

"Tapi lebih beradab kau memakai kaosmu dulu!" kata George tertawa lalu keluar kamar. Draco melihat ke bawah dan malu sendiri. Dia hanya memakai celana dalam. Dia nyengir. Pasti George sudah melihatnya jelas tadi.

Draco tidak memakai bajunya. Hanya melilitkan handuknya dari pinggang ke bawah dan langsung mengambil peralatan mandinya. Dia memutuskan untuk langsung mandi saja. Daripada nanti-nanti karena kalau ditunda dia malah tidak mandi sampai sore-ini termasuk rahasia terbesar Draco.

Draco mandi sangat lama. Dia berendam air hangat. Dia dikagetkan oleh pintu yang digedor-gedor.

"Draco! Kau kah itu? Cepat! Mum sudah menyiapkan sarapan!" seru Ron dari luar. Draco hanya menjawab, "5 menit lagi!" kata Draco lalu buru-buru menyabuni tubuhnya dan menyikat giginya.

Draco keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai kaos lengan panjang bergambar Slytherin. Dia memakai celana pendeknya. Tidak menghiraukan kalau pagi itu sangat dingin.

"Kau gila? Saat ini sedang dingin sekali kenapa kau tidak memakai baju hangat?" cerocos Ron saat melihat penampilan Draco yang sangat santai dan tanpa baju hangat selapis pun. Draco melihat sekeliling. Benar saja, seisi rumah memakai baju hangat, tanpa kecuali.

"Oh, ada Malfoy di sini." Kata Fleur. Keadaannya sudah mendingan. Walaupun masih terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Hello, Miss Delacour." Kata Draco.

"Sekarang sudah jadi Miss Weasley." Kata Ginny menyenggol Fleur. Fleur tersenyum lemah.

Akhirnya, Arthur mengawali untuk sarapan. Mereka sarapan tanpa bicara. Selesai sarapan, Molly menyuruh keempat pemuda itu untuk mencari pohon natal. Ron mendengus mendengar perintah ibunya itu.

"Aku mau mengantar Angelina!" kata George. "Aku bisa be-Apparate, George. Tak usah repot-repot." kata Angelina. George kesal. Tetapi, Draco sangat senang. Karena dia belum pernah disuruh ibunya mencari pohon natal.

Mereka memakai mantelnya. Draco memakai topi bulu, mantel bulu dan sarung tangannya. Terlihat berbeda dengan yang lain. Terlihat lebih mewah. Sedangkan Harry, Ron, dan George hanya mengenakan mantel sederhana dan baju berlapis-lapis.

"Andai Mum membelikan mantel sepertimu." kekeh George saat berjalan keluar rumah. Sekali lagi, Draco merasa tidak enak mendengar kata-kata George. Draco hanya tersenyum getir mendengarnya.

Dia menemukan satu sahabat lagi. Walaupun dia lebih menganggapnya sebagai seorang kakak. George terlihat lebih dewasa saat ini. Tak banyak melakukan hal konyol. Walaupun sekali melakukan, seisi rumah heboh.

Draco bersyukur bisa menjadi teman Harry Potter. Ternyata teman-teman Harry itu orang yang sangat menyenangkan. Tiba-tiba, dia teringat Hermione.

"Aku merindukannya." gumam Draco. Harry menoleh. "Tulis surat. Berjanji kau akan datang ke rumahnya." kata Harry tersenyum. Draco menoleh. Harry benar. Dia akan datang sore ini ke rumahnya.

Mereka menemukan sebuah pohon cemara yang tidak terlalu besar di dekat hutan. Mereka membawanya dengan susah payah. Draco yang jarang sekali bekerja berat itu sudah lelah walaupun baru menggesernya beberapa meter dari tempatnya ditebang tadi.

Dia menjadi bahan olokan baru bagi George karena George bisa melihat sisi lain Draco yang kini lebih bisa diajak bercanda. Draco tidak memusingkan olokan George karena menurutnya itu tidak serius.

"Ayolah Malfoy! Jangan lemah! Sebentar lagi kita sampai rumah!" kata George sambil menunjuk ke arah The Burrow. Draco terbelalak saat melihat rumah mereka masih cukup jauh. Dia tidak sadar bahwa sudah berjalan sangat jauh.

"Argh! Kita terbangkan saja. Apa gunanya tongkat kalian?" gerutu Draco. Ketiga temannya itu baru sadar kalau mereka sudah boleh memakai sihir di luar sekolah.

Mereka mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya dan menerbangkan pohon itu. Mereka membawanya dengan enteng ke rumah. Bahkan mereka membawanya sambil bergurau seperti biasa.

Sesampainya di rumah, Draco langsung mengambil perkamen dan alat tulisnya. Dia menulis surat untuk Hermione.

_Dear Mione,_

_Aku rindu padamu. Entah kenapa, baru 2 hari tak ada dirimu, hari-hariku kurang ceria. Aku sepertinya akan datang ke rumahmu nanti sore. Bagaimana?_

_With love,_

_Draco Malfoy_

"Ron, pinjam burung hantu ya?" tanya Draco. Ron mengangguk dan menunjuk ke sebuah benda yang ternyata sangkar burung hantunya.

Draco menyerahkan suratnya kepada Pigwidgeon dan burung itu menerimanya di paruhnya. Burung itu terbang dan Draco tersenyum melihatnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Pigwidgeon datang membawa surat balasan Hermione dan Hermione mengatakan iya untuk kunjungan Draco. Bahkan orang tuanya senang sekali kalau Draco akan datang.

Saat itu masih siang, dan makan siang-pun sudah dihidangkan. Natal masih 2 hari lagi. Tetapi Fleur, Ginny, dan Molly sudah sibuk menghias pohon natal. Sesuatu yang jarang Draco dapatkan di rumah. Biasanya dia melihat hanya peri-peri rumahnya yang menghias pohon natal dan paginya mendapat hadiah.

Draco berkata bahwa dia akan mengunjungi Hermione nanti sore. Molly dengan senang hati mengizinkannya untuk mengunjungi Hermione. Draco juga masih bingung mau mengajak Hermione untuk apa.

"Aku sarankan, kau menonton bioskop _muggle_." Kata Harry saat makan siang.

"Bioskop?" tanya Draco heran. Harry mengangguk.

"Tempat diputarnya film-film. Kau bisa menyuruh Hermione memilih film yang bagus. Dia pasti tahu. Ku sarankan, hiburan _muggle_ itu sangat banyak dan menyenangkan!" kata Harry lagi. Draco mengangguk dan memakan makanannya lagi.

Mereka bermain-main dengan jembalang di halaman. George sangat suka kalau mengusir jembalang-jembalang itu. Draco juga sangat senang mengusir jembalang cara George. Dia belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya.

Draco melempar jembalang itu jauh-jauh dan dia merasakan kepuasan terpancar dalam dirinya. Dia berbisik, "Malam ini akan kubuat Hermione bahagia. Walaupun di dunia _muggle_." kata Draco kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tak terasa, sore menjelang. Draco bersiap-siap untuk ke rumah Hermione. Dia hanya membawa uang dan tongkat sihirnya dibalik mantelnya yang super tebal itu. Dia memakai topi bulu dan mantel bulunya (kaya Draco pas tahun 3 yang ketemu Ron sama Hermione pas di Hogsmeade)

Draco pamit dan ber-Apparate di halaman The Burrow. Harry dan Ron melambaikan tangannya saat Draco belum ber-Apparate.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Draco tiba di rumah Hermione. Dia berjalan menuju pintu dan mengetuknya. Dan dilihatnya Hermione membukakan pintu untuknya. Draco dan Hermione berpelukan sangat erat. Tak sadar bahwa orang tua Hermione melihatnya di balik punggungnya.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

><p><em><strong>yeah, ini aja yang baru bisa dibuat.<strong>_

_**gimana? pengen tau tanggepan dari kalian! hehe**_

_**review dong please! hehehe  
><strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**akhirnya chapter 5 selesai juga, ya walaupun ini sedikit**_

_**maaf soalnya kurang oke ._.v**_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5<p>

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

Draco memeluk Hermione erat-erat sampai Hermione kehabisan nafasnya. Ayah Hermione ternyata sudah ada di belakang punggung Hermione sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Draco bergidik ngeri. Tetapi, Mr. Granger hanya tertawa kecil.

Muka Hermione merah lalu pamit kepada ayahnya untuk berganti pakaian.

"Selamat sore, Mr. Granger." Sapa Draco ramah. Wibawa Malfoy-nya masih ada.

"Sore juga, Malfoy. Mau mengajak Hermione jalan-jalan?" Tanya ayah Hermione itu. Draco mengangguk malu-malu.

"Kau sering berjalan-jalan di dunia kita? Maksud saya, dunia non-penyihir. Kata Hermione, itu beda sekali dengan dunia kalian." kata Mr. Granger. Draco tertawa.

"Iya, Sir. Memang sangat beda. Di sana mantra ada di mana-mana, tetapi di sini tidak ada. Dan saya juga jarang sekali berjalan-jalan di dunia _non-penyihir_." Draco agak canggung saat mau mengatakan _muggle_.

Ayah Hermione tersenyum terus membuat Draco mati rasa. Tetapi, ayah Hermione ini orang yang ramah dan sangat baik. Dia bisa bergurau. Draco walaupun masih malu-malu, dia sudah akrab dengan ayah Hermione.

15 menit Hermione berganti pakaian. Dia memakai baju hangatnya. Draco terpana melihat kekasihnya yang selalu terlihat cantik itu. Dia selalu takjub jika melihat singa Gryffindor itu berdandan walaupun hanya berdandan sederhana.

Hermione memakai syal Gryffindornya. Dia juga memakai sarung tangan berwarna emas dan topi rajutan berwarna merah. Mantel bepergiannya berwarna merah marun panjang sampai lutut. Dia memakai boot yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

"Oh, Hermione, kekasihmu sudah menunggu lama." kata Mr. Granger. Muka Hermione memerah mendengar kata-kata ayahnya sendiri.

"Dad!" gerutu Hermione. Mr. Granger lalu tertawa dan menghilang di balik tirai.

"Ayo." ajak Draco kemudian. Hermione mengangguk.

Mereka bergandengan tangan lalu berjalan membelah salju. Saat itu salju sedang tidak turun terlalu lebat. Mereka sangat menikmatinya.

Hermione mengajak Draco ke sebuah taman. Di sana, mereka membuat boneka salju raksasa. Mereka berlomba membuat boneka salju. Boneka salju Draco mirip seperti yang membuatkan. Menyeringai jahil walaupun itu hanya sebatang kayu yang dibengkokan. Hermione menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

Draco tidak terima lalu melemparkan bola-bola salju kepada Hermione sambil tertawa. Hermione membalasnya dan akhirnya terjadilah perang bola salju diantara pasangan penyihir ini.

Mereka tertawa sangat gembira. Lupa kalau mereka dulunya adalah musuh bebuyutan yang di mana-mana selalu mengejek atau perang mantra. Tetapi kali ini, mereka saling melempar bola salju sambil tertawa bahagia.

"Oh, Mione, aku lelah." kata Draco lalu duduk di dekat boneka saljunya, menekuk lututnya dan memeluk lututnya itu. Banyak orang yang mengamati kedua orang ini.

"Oh, Drake, aku juga!" kata Hermione lalu duduk di samping Draco dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Pangeran Slytherin itu.

"Hei, ada kedai kopi di sana! Ayo beli!" kata Hermione.

"Sebentar." Draco merogoh-rogoh sakunya. Dia lega saat melihat dia memiliki uang _muggle_ di sakunya.

Draco beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia berdiri lalu menjulurkan tangannya untuk memberikan bantuan kepada Hermione untuk berdiri. Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan meninggalkan boneka salju mereka masing-masing.

Sesampainya di kedai kopi, Hermione memesankan cappuccino untuknya dan Draco. Draco menurut saja karena sebenarnya dia jarang minum kopi.

"Hangat." kata Hermione sambil meminum miliknya.

"Lebih hangat kalau begini." kata Draco lalu merangkul Hermione erat. Mukanya merah sekali dengan kelakuan Draco. Benar, rangkulan Draco memang sangat hangat.

Hermione mengajak jalan-jalan ke tempat yang jarang diketahui Draco walaupun di dunia _muggle_ itu sangat terkenal. Mereka sangat mesra sehingga banyak pasangan yang iri dengan pasangan ini.

"Hermione," kata Draco lembut saat berada di dekat sungai. Hermione sedang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang dan bersandar di bahu Draco. Draco melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Hermione.

"Ya, Draco?" tanya Hermione. Draco tersenyum melihat kekasihnya itu.

"Berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Sungguh." Kata Draco. Badannya bergetar saat mengatakan itu. Hermione bisa merasakannya dari degup jantung Draco yang tidak bisa diatur.

"Aku tak janji. Biarkan waktu yang menjawab. Jika aku jawab 'iya' mungkin waktu berkata 'tidak'. Aku tidak mau terlalu banyak janji kepadamu. Aku takut menyakitimu. Aku tak mau melihat mata abu-abu ini redup hanya seorang gadis yang pergi meninggalkannya." kata Hermione lembut sambil mengelus pipi Draco.

Hermione bersandar nyaman lagi di pundak Draco. Draco tenang dengan jawaban Hermione. Walaupun kekasihnya itu tidak menjawab seperti apa yang diharapkan, tetapi, alasannya cukup logis sehingga membuat Draco tenang-tenang saja.

Hening. Begitu lama. Salju turun di atas kepala kedua Ketua Murid ini. Hermione betah di pundak Draco yang memberikan kehangatan untuknya. Draco juga. Dia sangat senang diperlakukan Hermione seperti ini.

"Hermione, bisa aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Draco. Hermione mengangkat kepalanya lalu memandang Pangeran Slytherin itu.

"Apa saja selama aku masih bisa menjawabnya." jawab Hermione tenang.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Harry saat itu?" tanya Draco. Hermione seperti membeku di tempatnya seketika. Hermione terdiam sangat lama. Draco diam, dia juga diam. Hanya suara anak-anak yang sedang merengek di sebelah mereka.

Hermione memilih kata-kata yang tepat agar tidak menyakiti Draco. Dia tidak mau melukai perasaan Draco. Walau bagaimanapun juga, dia menerimanya sebagai kekasihnya, sebagai lelakinya saat itu.

"Er- baiklah, iya. Aku memang mencintai Harry, tapi itu dulu. Sebelum aku tahu kelakuan biadab Harry. Aku menyesal telah suka padanya. Ya, walaupun hal ciuman di koridor itu sudah biasa di Hogwarts, tetapi aku kecewa, kenapa dia melakukan hal senonoh seperti itu di koridor kosong. Sudah lama aku menyukainya. Sejak tahun pertama." kata Hermione. Draco seperti kejatuhan benda seberat 100 ton di kepalanya.

"Tapi, semua berubah hanya dengan kejadian kecil. Aku merasa bodoh menangisinya sepanjang malam. Yeah, wanita, tetapi, bodohnya aku tidak peka terhadap seseorang yang selalu ada di sampingku, selalu ada di saat aku menangis, selalu ada jika aku kesepian, selalu ada ketika aku butuh teman. Dan akhirnya, orang itu telah mengisi penuh ruang hatiku. Sebuah ruangan yang paling indah untuknya. Ruangan yang tak mungkin diisi oleh orang lain. Ruangan yang hanya dia yang boleh mengisinya." jawab Hermione sambil tersenyum manis kepada Draco. Beban berat 100 ton yang dirasa Draco hilang seketika. Bagaikan pelangi sedang bersinar di otaknya saat ini.

Hermione bersandar dan membisikkan, "Kau orangnya Draco. Kau lah yang selalu ada untukku." Draco tersenyum dan kini menatap mata cokelat madu itu. Dia menatapnya penuh kehangatan dan kasih sayang.

Dia mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Hermione. Hermione tersenyum. Draco memegang tangan Hermione lembut. Jantung Hermione berdebar sangat kencang saat tangan Draco mulai meremas tangannya.

Bibir Draco bertemu dengan bibir Nona-Tahu-Segala, Draco menjilat bibir Hermione dan mereka berciuman. Ciuman yang penuh dengan kelembutan, ciuman yang tak mau Hermione lepas sampai pagi, ciuman yang mampu menghilangkan semua lelah di tubuh Hermione.

Hermione membalas ciuman Draco. Dia membuka mulutnya dan akhirnya, lidah mereka berperang di dalam rongga mulut Hermione. Draco terus memainkan lidahnya dengan lembut. Hermione mendesah memanggil-manggil namanya. Tetapi, Draco tidak menghiraukannya. Dia terus memainkan lidahnya.

"Ah," kata Hermione melepaskan bibir Draco. Nafasnya habis. Draco tersenyum lalu diciumnya kening Hermione.

"I love you, Miss Gryffindor." Kata Draco.

"I love you too, Slytherin's Prince." Hermione membalas senyuman Draco.

Hermione beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia menggandeng tangan Draco dengan lembut. Mereka berjalan menerobos salju yang turun dengan lembut. Tak terasa, perut Draco sudah protes. Daritadi berkoar-koar ingin segera diisi.

Hermione akhirnya mengajak Pangeran Slytherin itu masuk ke dalam sebuah restoran. Tidak terlalu mewah. Cocok untuk orang yang berkantong pas-pasan (waktu itu uang _muggle_ Draco cuma dikit, yah jadi gitu)

"Aku pesan steak!" kata Draco. Hermione memberi isyarat kepada waitress dengan dua jarinya.

Draco pun memesankan anggur untuk minumannya. Hermione mengangkat alis tetapi mengangguk juga.

"Aku minta maaf pernah menonjokmu dulu." kata Hermione tiba-tiba. Draco yang mendengarnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Berhentipun gara-gara orang-orang melihatnya. Sangat bukan Malfoy.

"Aku tak masalah! Justru dosaku padamu sangat banyak!" kata Draco sambil menahan tawanya.

"Aku juga pernah menyerangmu dan hampir mengutukmu." kata-kata Draco cukup keras. Orang-orang yang disekitar mereka memperhatikan Hermione dan Draco. Semuanya memandang tak percaya pasangan penyihir ini. Hermione memberikan isyarat agar tidak bicara keras-keras.

"Gila orang itu, masa mau ngutuk perempuan." cibir seorang ibu muda yang wajahnya mirip preman yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat Draco duduk. Draco mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan membisikkan sebuah mantra.

'Incendio.' Bisik Draco. Dia mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke tas si Ibu-Muda-Tampang-Sangar itu. Hermione tidak terlalu menghiraukan gerak-gerik Draco karena dia sedang sibuk dengan tas manik-maniknya.

Tiba-tiba saja, tas Ibu-Muda-Tampang-Sangar itu terbakar. Draco terkikik melihat kepanikan di wajah sangar sang ibu muda. Suaminya yang duduk d depannya panik setengah mati melihat tas istrinya terbakar.

Minumannya yang berniat ditumpahkan di tas malah mengenai istrinya. Istrinya marah-marah.

"Aguamenti!" teriak Hermione seketika dengan tongkat sudah di tangannya. Kedua _muggle_ itu tercengang melihat Hermione.

"Stupefy! Stupefy!" kata Draco. "Muffliato." Kata Hermione.

"Kau gila! Kau apakan tas ibu ini?" tanya Hermione dengan tampang galak.

"Aku sebal dengannya. Dia mengataiku gila." jawab Draco sekenanya. Hermione menghela nafasnya mendengar alasan kekanak-kanakan Draco. Hermione akhirnya sibuk memodifikasi ingatan kedua _muggle_ itu agar tidak teringat dengan sihir Hermione.

Akhirnya, mantra yang sedang bekerja dihilangkan oleh Hermione. Kedua _muggle_ itu sadar lalu melihat aneh kepada Draco dan Hermione yang mengamatinya.

"What?" tanya Ibu-Muda-Tampang-Sangar-Sekarang-Lebih-Sangar.

"Kau pingsan." jawab Draco sekenanya. Lalu, tak lama kemudian, makanan mereka datang. Hermione dan Draco makan tanpa bicara karena Hermione keburu kesal dengan Draco.

Malam yang indah rusak begitu saja dengan sifat kekanak-kanakan Draco. Dia tega menyihir seorang ibu-ibu yang hanya mengatainya hal sepele. Hermione masih tak habis pikir dengan kekasihnya ini. Hampir saja dia pergi meninggalkannya kalau Draco tidak buru-buru meminta maaf dengan tampang sememelas mungkin.

"Sekali lagi kau menyihir seorang _muggle_ hanya alasan sepele! Aku meninggalkanmu!" kata Hermione galak setelah keluar dari restoran. Sifat seorang Malfoy Draco keluar.

"Aku tidak menganggapnya sepele. Harusnya orang-orang tidak perlu ikut komentar kepada orang lain. Macam dirinya sudah benar saja!" jawab Draco.

"Salahmu juga tidak menjaga volume suaramu!" Hermione tak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah, apakah kau akan marah padaku hanya _hal sepele_?" tanya Draco sambil memberi penekanan kepada 2 kata terakhir. Kini nada Draco sudah menghangat. Dia tak mau berdebat di tempat umum seperti ini.

"Tentu tidak." Jawab Hermione pendek.

Draco berjalan terus di depan Hermione. Dia melihat sebuah bioskop di depannya. Draco menoleh ke arah Hermione. Dia menarik Hermione dan langsung membeli tiket. Dia tidak peduli film apa yang dia tonton.

Setelah jamnya cocok, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam teater yang tiketnya sudah disiapkan. Draco tak peduli apa yang dia tonton karena ini kesempatan untuk berdamai dengan Nona-Tahu-Segala ini.

Mereka duduk di pojok sendiri. Draco sengaja memilihkan tempat ini karena memang lokasinya tidak terlalu strategis.

Saat film diputar, Draco kaget sekali ternyata film yang dilihatnya adalah film horror. Dia belum pernah melihat film horror sebelumnya. Dia bingung melihat zombi, vampir, dan berbagai macam hantu di dalamnya. Dia bergidik ngeri saat ada adegan yang membuatnya kaget.

Hermione juga mencengkeram tangan Draco kuat. Draco hampir menjerit karena cengkraman tangan Hermione yang sangat kuat. Tetapi saat adegan paling menyeramkan, Hermione menutup matanya dan memeluk Draco.

Draco tersenyum ternyata dia tidak salah pilih film walaupun awalnya dia menyesal telah memilih film ini. Hermione kembali hangat padanya.

2 jam mereka menonton film horror itu. Draco yang 'aslinya' penakut itu pucat seketika setelah keluar dari dalam bioskop. Dia menggerutu, mengatakan film buruk, film tidak bermoral, film aneh, film konyol.

"Bilang saja kau takut, sayang." kata Hermione geli melihat kekasihnya itu menggerutu terus.

"Tidak! Aku tidak takut dengan hantu-hantu itu!" kata Draco gengsi.

"Sayang! Zombi!" teriak Hermione histeris. Draco terkejut lalu jongkok dan menutup wajahnya di antara lututnya. Hermione terbahak melihat kekasihnya.

"Aduh, Pangeranku, kau..." Hermione belum selesai bicara, Draco sudah berdiri lagi, wajahnya kesal, merah dan ingin marah. Hermione merinding melihat wajah Draco. Draco menjadi diam sekali.

"Dra..." kata-kata Hermione terpotong lagi.

"Sudahlah! Ayo pulang! Aku lelah!" kata Draco dingin. Hermione menurut. Kalau lagi marah seperti ini, bisa gawat. Hermione ingin meminta maaf. Tetapi, jalan Draco sangat cepat.

Mereka pulang dalam keadaan diam. Draco tidak banyak bicara. Kentara sekali wajahnya yang putih pucat itu sangat merah. Hermione tidak enak kepada Draco. Dia takut Draco akan marah besar kepadanya.

Setelah sampai di depan rumah Hermione, Draco diam saja. Tidak ada basa-basi untuk masuk atau apa. Dia berdiri sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku mantelnya. Hermione berdiri di sampingnya.

"Draco," panggil Hermione lirih. Draco melirik. Hermione menunduk sangat dalam sehingga yang dilihatnya hanya topi Hermione. Di sudut bibirnya terbentuk seringai nakal.

"Maaf." Kata Hermione lagi. Draco menaikkan satu alisnya. Sebenarnya, dia tidak marah, dia hanya masih malu saja terlihat penakut di depan kekasihnya sendiri. Tapi, toh dia juga sudah tahu dari tahun 1 bahwa sebenarnya Draco memang penakut.

Draco merangkulkan tangannya ke pundak Hermione. Hermione tersentak karena perlakuan Draco yang tadinya dingin terhadapnya.

"Dra... Dra... Draco." kata Hermione gugup. Kini dilihatnya wajah Malfoy Junior itu. Senyum jahil terpasang di mulutnya. Hermione kesal lalu melepaskan tangan Draco.

"Kau! Sungguh! Menyebalkan!" kata Hermione geram. Tapi, tangan Hermione yang untuk melepaskan tangan Draco malah digenggam Draco. Akhirnya, tubuh Hermione jatuh ke pelukan Draco. Draco menerimanya dengan lembut dan menyibak rambut Hermione dari muka Nona-Tahu-Segala itu.

Draco mendekatkan bibirnya yang dingin ke bibir kekasihnya. Mereka berciuman. Awalnya, Hermione tidak mau membalas ciuman Draco. Tetapi, karena perlakuan Draco yang lembut, akhirnya mereka saling bertukar saliva.

OoooooooO

Draco bangun dari tempat tidur Fred. Kepalanya pusing dan kurang enak badan. Hari ini tanggal 24, berarti besok natal. Draco bisa mendengar suara teriakan Molly dari halaman yang meneriaki Ron dan George karena tidak mau mengusir jembalang.

Draco melirik ke meja George. Dilihatnya sebuah jam berbentuk kepala badut itu menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Dia buru-buru bangun dan menyambar handuk dan peralatan mandinya.

"Ron, bangunkan Draco, tolong." kata Molly di bawah.

Ron memasuki kamar Draco dan didapatinya kamarnya kosong. Saat mendengar dari arah kamar mandi suara air yang berisik tahulah Ron bahwa dia sedang mandi.

"Tuan Muda Malfoy, bisakah kau tidak membuang-buang air? Kita akan pergi ke Diagon Alley!" kata Ron sambil menggedor pintu kamar mandi.

"Baiklah, Tuan!" kata Draco dari dalam.

10 menit kemudian, Draco keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan setengah telanjang. Ginny yang lewat pintu kamar mandi terpaku meliat Draco yang masih menguap dengan keadaan basah.

"Hello, Nona Berambut Merah." kata Draco menggoda. Langsung saja Ginny tersenyum. Tetapi, dia malah menabrak tembok yang ada di depannya. Draco tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya. Dia buru-buru masuk kamar sebelum perang dengan Ginny.

Tak lama kemudian, Draco sudah turun dengan baju hangatnya. Ginny yang ada benjol di jidatnya itu membuat Draco kembali terpingkal-pingkal. Harry dan Ron mengangkat alis. Apa yang membuat Draco tertawa sampai memegangi perutnya.

Tapi, belum sempat Draco menjawab tatapan Harry dan Ron, Ginny sudah menusukkan garpu ke tangan Draco yang langsung membuat Si Rambut Pirang ini meringis kesakitan.

"Gin!" teriak Draco sambil mengelus-elus punggung tangannya. Ginny melotot galak.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Harry sambil duduk di depan Draco yang sedang asyik menyantap daging asap dan roti panggangnya.

"Ginny..." belum sempat Draco menjawab, Ginny sudah melotot duluan. "Terserah kau!" kata Ginny galak lalu menyantap buburnya dengan malas.

Draco bercerita tentang kejadian tadi pagi di depan pintu kamar mandi. Mendengar ceritanya, Harry dan Ron langsung menggoda Ginny habis-habisan. Ginny memutar bola matanya lalu meninggalkan ketiga pemuda yang tengah asik menggoda dirinya habis-habisan.

Tak lama kemudian, Molly dan Arthur keluar dengan mantel bepergiannya. Fleur yang sudah agak sehat itu juga ikut serta di balik kedua Weasley Senior itu. Victoire ada di gendongan Fleur. George masih di luar menyiapkan mobilnya.

"Ayo, kita ke Diagon Alley." Kata Molly senang. Draco, Harry, dan Ron mengangguk. Ginny muncul lagi dari tangga setelah mendengar orang tuanya datang.

Akhirnya, para Weasleys, Draco, dan Harry itu masuk ke dalam mobil George yang sudah disihir menjadi luas dalamnya. Draco duduk di belakang bersama Harry, Ginny, Ron, Fleur dan Victoire. Di depan, George, dan pasangan Weasley Senior.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Draco menceritakan kejadian apa saja yang dia lewati bersama Hermione di dunia _muggle_. Harry iri mendengar cerita Draco. Dia berpikir, kenapa kekasihnya tidak menghubunginya sama sekali setelah turun dari kereta 3 hari yang lalu?

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di Diagon Alley. Draco berjalan di antara Harry dan Ron. Mereka berjalan di belakang sendiri. Biasa, laki-laki, bercerita tentang wanita, Quidditch, dan semuanya yang berhubungan dengan laki-laki.

Saat mereka melewati toko Ollivander, Draco terbelalak. Dia menarik-narik dada Ron dan menyuruhnya melihat apa yang dilihatnya. Tetapi, dia salah. Dia malah menarik Harry. The-Boy-Who-Lived ini langsung terbelalak melihat apa yang dilihatnya.

Seorang gadis dengan mantel Hogwarts berlogo Ravenclaw sedang duduk di depan mereka bersama seorang pemuda bermantel Hogwarts berlogo Gryffindor. Mereka sedang berpelukan mesra. Jantung Harry mencelos melihatnya.

"Harry," panggil Draco lirih. Sama seperti Hermione memanggilnya tadi malam. Harry berpaling laru berjalan lagi.

Draco mengajak Ron untuk menyuruh Harry pergi sendiri. Dia menarik Ron dan mencari gara-gara kepada dua pemuda itu.

"HEI!" raung Draco kepada pasangan itu. Sang gadis terbelalak melihat siapa yang meneriakinya.

"Ma-ma-ma-Malfoy." kata gadis itu tergagap.

"Oh, Hei Mrs. Robbinson!" kata Ron dingin. Dia sudah memegang tongkatnya dari balik mantelnya. Draco sudah mengacungkan tongkatnya tepat di depan hidung sang gadis.

"Kau tega menyakiti Harry?" raung Ron.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan si tolol Cormac?" kata draco dingin. Sifat Malfoy-nya kembali. Malfoy yang angkuh dan dingin.

Addriana, yang sekarang didakwa di depan sahabat Harry ini diam seribu bahasa. Cormac yang ternyata bersamanya juga tidak berani melihat tampang Draco yang sedang murka.

"_Mate_, ayo tinggalkan saja mereka berdua. Sepertinya, kita sudah mengganggu mereka." kata Harry dengan senyum dinginnya. Wajahnya saat melihat Addriana dan Cormac sangat menghina. Lebih buruk daripada tatapan Draco. Tatapan yang tidak pernah Harry perlihatkan sebelumnya.

Ron dan Draco mengeluarkan lidahnya dengan tampang jijik.

"Kita selesai!" kata Harry tegas sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

Addriana mulai mengeluarkan air matanya. Wajah menghina Harry sangat menyakitinya. Tetapi, hati Harry lebih sakit. Dia belum pernah dikhianati wanita sebelumnya. Semua wanita memujanya. Tetapi, kini dia dikhianati oleh pacarnya dan melihatnya sedang berdua dengan keeper gagal Gryffindor yang membuat Gryffindor kalah telak di tahun ke-6 saat menggantikan Ron.

"Harry!" panggil Addriana. Tetapi, Ron sudah mengeluarkan mantra saat tangan Addriana menyentuh tangan Harry.

"Menjauh dari Harry atau kau mati!" kata Draco dengan tampang membunuh dan menyuruh tongkat Ron turun. Addriana menangis tersedu-sedu di tempatnya.

"Sudahlah, kita pergi." kata Harry lemas. Dia berjalan menyusuri ramainya orang-orang yang lewat.

Harry berjalan dengan diam. Draco dan Ron khawatir melihat sahabatnya ini. Dia tidak bisa menebak muka Harry saat itu karena Harry terus menunduk. Tetapi, ketika Draco memanggil Harry, dilihatnya mata hijau cemerlang itu tak bercahaya seperti sebelumnya. Senyum yang sebelumnya mengembang kini pudar. Wajahnya pucat dan gemetar.

Akhirnya, Draco dan Ron membiarkan Harry larut dalam perasaannya.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

><p><em><strong>gimana? jelek ya?<strong>_

_**tolong review ya, maaf kalo ini jelek banget.**_

_**:)  
><strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**draco mulai cemburu sama Harry**_

_**tp disini blm terlalu oke cemburunya**_

_**monggo dibaca dulu baru komentar hehe**_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6<p>

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Harry berjalan gontai di Diagon Alley. Draco dan Ron memandangnya dengan prihatin. Di lihatnya ke belakang dan Addriana sedang menangis tersedu-sedu di sana. Di pelukan Cormac. Oke, ini bodoh sekali.

Draco dan Ron berusaha untuk menenangkan Harry sesampainya mereka di toko George. Tetapi, Harry hanya berkata, "I'm okay," sambil tersenyum getir dan suaranya parau. Tak pernah dia merasakan sakit hati yang dalam seperti ini. Ginny berusaha menghiburnya. Tetapi, Harry bersikeras dia tak apa-apa.

Semuanya jadi khawatir melihat keadaan Harry. Ron emosi. Dia berlari keluar dari toko George dan mencari sosok yang membuat mata hijau cemerlang itu redup. Draco dan George sudah menahannya tetapi badan Ron yang besar mendorong George dan Draco.

Ron senewen. Dia berlari dan akhirnya menemukan Cormac dan Addriana yang masih makan es krim di Florean Ice Cream. Ron tanpa berpikir dua kali langsung memasuki toko es krim itu dan menggebrak meja di mana Cormac dan Addriana duduk.

"KAU!" kata Ron sambil mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke hidung Cormac.

"Eat Slug!" teriak Ron. Kali ini, tongkat Ron tidak patah seperti tahun 2. Addriana merinding melihat wajah Cormac yang menjadi ungu seperti paman Harry, Vernon Dursley.

Tak lama kemudian, dari mulut Cormac keluar siput dan lendir-lendirnya. Addriana merasa jijik dan berteriak histeris. Semua pengunjung memandang jijik kepada Cormac. Addriana sudah meminta Ron untuk mengatasinya. Tetapi Ron memandang rendah gadis itu.

"Diamlah kau, pengkhianat! Kau bukan bagian dari kami! Pergilah dengan pemakan siput, keeper gagal idiot ini!" teriak Ron galak. Draco baru sampai dan masuk ke toko es krim itu. Dilihatnya Cormac sedang muntah siput.

Draco yang melihatnya langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tidak melihat wajah senewen Ron yang siap membunuh. Dia tertawa sampai memegangi perutnya. Wajah idiot Cormac menjadi ungu dan terus-terusan mengeluarkan siput. Draco tertawa tanpa henti.

Ron yang melirik ke arah Draco hanya memasang tampang kesal karena sahabat barunya ini tidak membantunya untuk menyerang Cormac.

"Draco! Kau malah tertawa, _sih_?" tanya Ron kesal. Draco yang tertawa sampai mengeluarkan air mata itu akhirnya berhenti dan batuk-batuk hebat melihat wajah kesal Cormac yang masih saja mengeluarkan siput.

"Lihatlah wajah idiot nya!" Draco tak tahan melihat Cormac. Akhirnya dia keluar.

"Ku beri tahu kau. Jangan pernah dekati Harry James Potter lagi! Atau kau akan berurusan denganku dan Draco Malfoy! Mengerti kau, bodoh?" bisik Ron tepat di telinga Addriana dengan nada sarkasme yang tinggi. Addriana menahan tangisnya dan mengangguk.

Draco di luar masih menahan tawanya. Ron keluar dengan wajah senewennya yang kini sudah mulai mengurang. Cormac masih sibuk dengan siput-siput yang keluar dari mulutnya. Addriana sudah menyuruhnya keluar dan melihat punggung Draco dan Ron menjauh.

OoooooooO

Mereka pulang ke The Burrow dengan perasaan masing-masing. Ginny masih mengkhawatirkan perasaan Harry, Draco masih geli dengan wajah Cormac, Ron masih menahan amarahnya. Sedangkan Harry masih asik dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk di dalam otaknya.

Draco membujuknya untuk bergembira karena ini malam natal. Harry tersenyum kepada Draco dan ingin di kamar saja. Draco tak dapat menolak. Karena bisa-bisa kalau dipaksa, Harry akan marah. Di samping sifat jahil Harry yang semakin parah, sifat pemarahnya juga lagi labil-labilnya.

Malam natal ini, Weasleys mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan. George tadi memborong Butterbeer dan Wiski Api saat di Diagon Alley. Draco juga sudah memborong permen-permen. Molly sibuk memasak dibantu Ginny dan Fleur. Harry terduduk di pojok ruangan sambil mengamati pecahan kaca yang dulu sering muncul bayangan mata biru milik Dumbledore.

"Harry," panggil Draco sambil duduk di samping Harry dan menawarkan coklat kodok. Pemuda berkacamata itu menoleh dan tersenyum getir.

"Kau tak lapar? Mrs. Weasley membuat makanan yang enak!" kata Draco berusaha sewajar mungkin. Harry tersenyum dan menggeleng seraya menjawab, "Aku tak selera."

"Ayolah, Tuan. Kau pucat." Bujuk George yang melihat Draco sedang membujuk Harry.

"Baiklah." Jawab Harry lalu berdiri ogah-ogahan dan menuju ke meja.

Mereka berdoa yang dipimpin oleh Arthur lalu menyantap hidangan lezat Molly Weasley. Draco dan Ron berlomba untuk menghabiskan beberapa makanan yang sudah disusun di atas piringnya. Ginny tertawa melihat tingkah kakak dan temannya itu. Harry mau tak mau nyengir melihat kedua pemuda yang dulu sering berselisih ini saling berlomba menghabiskan makanan.

Ron berhasil mengalahkan Draco. Semuanya bertepuk tangan. Draco sudah kekenyangan padahal masih seperempat dari gunung makanan yang dibuatnya tadi. Molly geli melihat kelakuan kedua pemuda ini.

Akhirnya, mereka saling melempar lelucon satu sama lain. George berhasil menghibur semuanya. Harry juga sudah kembali tertawa. Ginny bersyukur melihat senyum merekah di bibir Harry. Sifat usil Harry juga sudah kembali.

Ajaib, beberapa jam yang lalu, Ron baru saja mengutuk seseorang untuk memuntahkan siput, sekarang sudah berpesta menyambut datangnya natal besok pagi. Harry sudah kembali seperti biasa. Untunglah sikapnya sudah dewasa sehingga dia bisa mengontrol perasaannya.

"Oh, Mum and Dad. Lihatlah, mereka mesra sekali." kata Ron sambil menunjuk Molly dan Arthur yang sedang berdansa. Semuanya bertepuk tangan melihat Weasley senior ini. Harry, Ron, Draco dan George duduk di depan perapian sambil meminum Butterbeer dan beberapa permen. Ginny bermain bersama Victoire dan Fleur.

Akhirnya, jam berdentang 12 kali. Pertanda tengah malam sudah datang. Akhirnya, semua mengucapkan selamat natal satu sama lain. Di bawah pohon natal, mereka bersuka cita menyambut natal.

Selesai pesta kecil itu, George mengajak Draco untuk tidur. Draco menurut karena Ron dan Harry juga sudah kembali ke ranjang mereka masing-masing.

"Hei, tadi ada apa dengan Harry di Diagon Alley? Aku tak mengerti. Aku melihatnya murung ya sudah, aku hibur saja dia." Kata George sambil melepas bajunya untuk menggantinya dengan piyama. Draco sudah diselubungi selimut karena sekali lagi, dia tidur telanjang.

"Pacarnya selingkuh." Jawab Draco dari balik selimutnya. Diintipnya George dari balik selimutnya dan melihat wajah George terbelalak.

"Bagaimana bisa? Ku dengar, dia lengket sekali dengan Potter?" tanya George dengan wajah terbelalaknya yang malah terlihat seperti orang tolol.

"Entah. Kau tahu siapa yang diselingkuhinya? Cormac McLaggen! Keeper gagal idiot bodoh Gryffindor itu!" kata Draco menahan tawanya karena masih teringat saat dia dikutuk Ron memuntahkan siput. George tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

"Dan tadi Ron mengeluarkan mantra yang dulu untuk menyerangku. Dia mengerluarkan Eat Slug dan langsung saja, wajah Cormac berubah ungu dan memuntahkan banyak siput. Oh Merlin, Cormac yang malang." Kata Draco. Kini tawanya meledak mengingat muka bodoh Cormac.

"Oh yang benar saja, Drake? Dia muntah siput?" George sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar cerita Draco.

"Tetapi kasihan Harry. Yah, kau tahu, dia penyihir muda terhebat abad ini, tetapi dia malah kalah oleh seorang gadis yang entah bagaimana asal usulnya bisa dekat dengannya dan berpacaran. Aku jadi ingat tingkah Harry saat pertama kali aku memergokinya berciuman di koridor. Hermione mengatainya 'biadab' padahal menurutku biasa saja. Paling Hermione cemburu." kata Draco sambil menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik selimut. Di dengarnya George sudah berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Tapi, lebih baik, kita diamkan dulu dia sejenak. Semoga dia tidak terlaru larut akan perasaannya yang memang penuh emosi ini. Ngomong-ngomong, Draco, aku lelah. Selamat malam." kata George lalu mematikan lampu. Draco sudah tertidur duluan walaupun masih sempat mendengar kata-kata George terakhir.

OoooooooO

"_Scorpius, kembalikan tongkat ayahmu! Besok kita ke Diagon Alley untuk membeli peralatan sekolahmu! Scorpius!" teriak seorang ibu muda berambut ikal berwarna cokelat panjangnya sepundak. _

_Dia meneriaki seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar 11 tahun dan berambut pirang agak kecokelatan itu berlari sambil mengacung-acungkan tongkat hawthorn milik ayahnya. Ayahnya duduk lemas di kursi berlengan megah sambil memegangi kepalanya melihat anaknya mulai bertingkah._

"_Accio tongkat Draco!" kata ibu muda itu. Dan langsung saja, tongkat itu kini sudah ada di tangannya. Scorpius hampir marah-marah kepada ibunya karena seenaknya mengambil tongkat sihir ayahnya._

"_Mione, biarkan saja dia bermain dengan tongkatku." kata Draco yang duduk di kursi lengan megah._

"_Oh, Baby, dia bisa saja tanpa sengaja meluncurkan mantra-mantra berbahaya. __Kau kan tahu aku sudah mengajarinya berbagai macam mantra agar nanti saat sekolah dia tidak tertinggal dan sudah bisa." jawab Hermione. Draco geleng-geleng kepala._

"_Dad! Mum mengambil tongkatku! Mum mengambil tongkatku." rengek seorang anak berambut pirang itu. _

"_Itu tongkat ayah, Scorpie. Bukan tongkatmu." kata Draco lembut. "Besok kita belikan baru untukmu. Besok kita kan akan ke Diagon Alley. Bersabarlah sedikit." kata Draco lagi sambil mengelus rambut anaknya._

"_Oh, Merlin! Kenapa anak kita bandel seperi Fred dan George?" gerutu Hermione duduk di kursi lengan mewah miliknya di sebelah Draco. Baju suteranya melambai anggun saat dia melangkah._

"_Paman George memang orang yang luar biasa, Mum! Barang-barangnya selalu menakjubkan!" kata anak bernama Scorpius itu. Hermione dan Draco hanya geleng-geleng kepala._

OoooooooO

"Draco! Bangun! Draco!" kata sebuah suara yang kini tangan si pemilik suara sudah mengguncang tubuhnya.

Draco terbangun dengan malas dari tidurnya dan mendapati Ginny sedang duduk di sampingnya dan langsung mendapatkan pemandangan sekilas. Sekilas namun berhasil membuat muka Ginny memerah karena malu.

Draco mengucek matanya dan menguap. Ginny masih ada di sebelahnya. Draco yang kini sudah sadar 100% langsung terbelalak melihat Ginny ada di sebelahnya.

"Hei! Mau apa kau di sini?" tanya Draco sambil menutupi dadanya dengan selimut. Ginny terkekeh walaupun wajahnya sangat merah saat itu.

"Selamat natal, Draco." kata Ginny. "Cepat, sarapan tak akan dimulai kalau kau tak bangun!" sambung Ginny lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur Draco dan menuju pintu. Draco geleng-geleng kepala melihat gadis Weasley itu.

Draco langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil sikat gigi. Dia hanya ingin menggosok giginya. Karena dia tahu, pasti semuanya sudah siap di meja makan. Dia menggosok giginya dengan cepat lalu mencuci mukanya.

Draco menatap cermin yang ada di depannya dan menata rambutnya asal-asalan. Dia keluar kamar mandi lalu turun ke meja makan. Di sana, dilihatnya para Weasleys sudah berkumpul. Harry juga sudah di sana. Walaupun mukanya terlihat lesu. Mungkin masih kepikiran soal kemarin.

"Selamat natal, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley," kata Draco sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Selamat natal juga, Draco." Kata Arthur ramah. Draco tersenyum lalu mengambil posisi di sebelah Harry. Harry meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dan ternyata sedang tertidur itu. Ternyata mukanya lesu karena masih ngantuk. Dasar Harry.

"Hei Pahlawan Perang! Ayo sarapan!" seru Draco sambil mengguncang tubuh Harry. Pemuda berkacamata itu mengusap mulutnya yang sepertinya mengeluarkan sesuatu lalu terbangun bingung. Semuanya tertawa melihat tingkah Harry.

Draco mengambil makan secukupnya. Karena dia masih kenyang gara-gara lomba makan dengan Ron tadi malam. Dia hanya mengambil sandwich dan telur mata sapi ditambah susu segelas juga puding untuk makanan penutup.

Semuanya makan dengan gembira sampai akhirnya, burung hantu berbulu perak masuk dari jendela The Burrow. Ternyata dia membawa paket cukup besar. Draco yang tahu bahwa itu burung hantu keluarga Malfoy, langsung memanggil burung itu dan mengambil paketnya.

"Hei, kalian berempat mendapat hadiah dari Mum dan Dad juga!" seru Draco setelah memberi minum sedikit kepada burung hantunya yang bernama Zero itu.

Draco buru-buru membuka hadiah natalnya itu dan di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kotak-kotak yang ukurannya lebih kecil daripada kotak yang dibuka Draco. Pemuda berambut pirang itu membagikan kotak itu sesuai nama yang tertera di kotak berwarna hijau zamrud itu.

"Wah, thanks Draco! Lihatlah! Aku mendapat sarung tangan bahan sutera!" kata Ginny setelah membuka hadiahnya. Draco tersenyum. Dia mendapat jam tangan berbahan perak. Dia memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh yang sulit ditebak. Sebenarnya, dia kurang suka untuk memakai jam tangan seperti itu.

Ron dan Harry mendapatkan kaos yang sama dengan gambar singa berwarna merah marun. Bahannya selembut sutera. Ron yang biasanya dapat hadiah aneh-aneh dari orang tuanya kini merasa senang bisa dapat hadiah yang sangat keren.

"Wow, Draco, ini keren sekali. Terima kasih sekali!" kata Ron sambil membuka kaos itu lebar-lebar. Sedangkan George mendapatkan topi bulu yang memang dari dulu dia ingin memilikinya.

"Wooow Draco! Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa kepada orang tuamu. Ini, ini, ini sungguh!" kata George terbata-bata. Draco tersenyum lalu memakai jam tangan yang diberikan orang tuanya. Ternyata, di dalam kotak Draco ada surat. Ron mengambilnya terlebih dulu dan membacanya keras-keras.

_Dear Draco,_

_Mum tahu kalau kau itu susah sekali dibangunkan dan suka ceroboh dengan waktu akhir-akhir ini. Jadi, Mum berikan ini untukmu. Pakai juga kalau tidur. Jam itu sudah diberikan mantra agar kau bisa bangun tepat pada waktunya! _

_Love,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

_P.S. perubahan rencana, kita akan pulang dari Perancis besok pagi. Malamnya, ajak Weasleys dan Hermione makan malam di Manor. _

"Terimakasih, Tuhan, ibu Draco sadar bahwa anaknya ini susah sekali dibangunkan." kekeh George mendengar surat dari Narcissa itu. Semuanya tertawa mendengar ocehan George. Draco menggerutu dan merebut surat itu dari Ron yang masih terkikik.

Harry termenung sambil memandangi sarapannya. Dia masih terpikirkan hal kemarin. Dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih untuk saat ini.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat ke Manor besok sore!" kata Draco. Semuanya menyambut gembira undangan orang tua Draco. Tiba-tiba, burung hantu Hermione datang membawakan surat.

Ron mengambilkan suratnya dan memberikannya kepada Draco karena di situ tertulis nama Draco. Draco tak sabar untuk membaca surat dari kekasihnya.

_Dear Draco__,_

_Selamat natal! Maaf aku tidak bisa memberikan hadiah natal untukmu sekarang. Ya, aku sibuk membantu Mum di rumah. Oya, tadi aku dapat surat dari ibumu bahwa makan malam akan diadakan besok malam? Baiklah. Aku akan berangkat dari rumah dan langsung ber-Apparate ke Manor.__ Dan aku tidak mampir ke The Burrow tahun ini. Saudaraku, Alicia baru datang dari Australia tadi malam. Sampaikan permohonan maafku kepada Mr. dan Mrs. Weasley. Juga salam kangen untuk semuanya. Padahal, aku ingin sekali bertemu Victoire! Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu di Malfoy Manor, ya! _

_With love,_

_Hermione Granger_

"Ah, dia tidak ke The Burrow!" gerutu Draco sambil menaruh surat kekasihnya itu di meja dan memakan pudingnya. Semuanya mengangguk.

Setelah sarapan, mereka menyanyi bersama di depan pohon natal. Di bawahnya sudah ada hadiah-hadiah yang siap dibagikan. Walaupun Ron yakin, hadiahnya tidak lebih mewah dari pada hadiah orang tua Draco.

Mereka menyanyi dengan suka cita sampai akhirnya, Molly membagikan hadiah natalnya. Draco mendapatkan hadiahnya dengan bungkusan berwarna merah marun dan pita perak. Dia membukanya dan mendapatkan sebuah syal berwarna hijau zamrud dan perak diujungnya. Draco tersenyum dan berterima kasih.

"Ini buatan Fleur, Drakkie." kata Molly bangga. Fleur tersenyum melihat tampang Draco yang terbelalak.

Ron mendapatkan hadiah kaus kaki berwarna merah dan emas. Harry mendapatkan syal tetapi berwarna cokelat dan ada inisial H.P di ujungnya. George mendapatkan sarung tangan berwarna cokelat gelap berbahan wol. Ginny mendapatkan sweater berwarna ungu tua sama seperti warna gaun Hermione saat pesta dansa.

Semuanya memakai hadiah natal masing-masing. Victoire sudah cekikikan gembira melihat orang-orang dewasa itu kembali bernyanyi. George membagikan Butterbeer dan duduk di dekat Victoire sambil memangkunya.

Tiba-tiba, ada seorang dari kejauhan baru saja ber-Apparate. Seorang laki-laki gagah tinggi dengan rambut gondrongnya dan berwarna merah menyala khas Weasley. Bill baru pulang dari kerjanya selama ini.

Fleur langsung keluar rumah dan memeluk suaminya itu erat-erat. Diajaknya suaminya masuk yang disambut gembira oleh para penghuni rumah. Molly yang terlihat paling gembira di antara yang lainnya.

"Draco Malfoy." kata Draco sambil menjabat tangan Bill.

"Oh, benarkah? Bill Weasley. Suami Fleur." kata Bill tersenyum.

Akhirnya, mereka kembali menyanyi gembira sembari memberi sambutan kepada Bill yang datang secara mendadak itu. Jadi tahun ini, hanya Percy dan Charlie yang tidak pulang untuk natal.

Harry kembali menyendiri di dekat perapian yang dulu pernah dipakainya untuk pergi ke Diagon Alley. Dia geli karena dia malah sampai di Knockturn Alley dan bertemu Draco dan ayahnya sedang menjual barang miliknya. Dia tersenyum sambil mengingat masa-masa itu.

Draco duduk di sebelah Harry sambil memberikan Butterbeer yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh Harry. Draco merangkulnya dan berusaha untuk menghiburnya karena sejak sarapan, Harry tak banyak bicara seperti biasanya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja masalah itu. Nanti kau malah bingung sendiri. Anggap saja masalah itu tak pernah ada." Ucap Draco sambil meminum Butterbeer nya. Harry menoleh pemuda bermata abu-abu itu dengan lemah dan tersenyum getir.

"Aku sedih bukan karena dia. Aku malu dengan Hermione juga kau. Kalian berdua melihatku di koridor waktu itu. Dan saat malam-malam, aku berani menyerang Hermione dengan Sectumsempra. Aku jadi malu sendiri. Aku melakukan itu gara-gara dia. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku minta maaf Draco." kata Harry lirih. Draco mendengarkannya dan meminum Butterbeer nya yang hampir habis.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf padaku. Minta maaflah kepada Hermione. Dia yang paling terpukul. Karena dia mencintaimu sebelum menjadi kekasihku. Tetapi, entahlah sekarang." kata Draco tak kalah lirih seperti Harry. Pemuda berkaca mata itu melihat Draco dengan tatapan seperti dosanya banyak sekali kepada pemuda yang ada di depannya.

"Sudahlah, ini hari natal, tak baik untuk bersedih. Seharusnya kita bergembira bersama!" lanjut Draco lagi setelah menghabiskan Butterbeer nya. Harry mengangguk dan berjalan keluar rumah untuk menikmati salju yang sedang turun.

Ron hanya melihat Harry dengan khawatir. George memberi pandangan penuh tanya kepada Draco. Tetapi Draco hanya menjawab bahwa Harry tidak apa-apa. Draco duduk di dekat perapian lagi dan kini memakan cokelat Bertie Botts.

"Rasa apa yang kau dapatkan?" tanya Ron yang melihat wajah Draco tiba-tiba berubah seperti menahan muntah.

"Yiaks! Rasa muntah! Hiy!" kata Draco lalu mengeluarkan isinya dan memakan permen yang lainnya. Ini lebih baik. Rasa mint yang membuat tenggorokannya yang tadinya dipenuhi rasa menjijikkan, sekarang menjadi lebih lega.

Tak lama kemudian, George berseru bahwa Harry tak ada di halaman lagi. Draco dan Ron kaget mendengarnya. Lalu mereka buru-buru keluar dan mencari sosok pemuda berkacamata. Draco melihat ke sekeliling halaman The Burrow. Benar saja, Harry tak ada di sana. Draco memanggil namanya tetapi tidak ada respon dari orang yang dipanggilnya.

"Harry! Harry!" panggil Ron juga. Semuanya mencari Harry. Draco tiba-tiba melihat sebuah jejak kaki yang menuju ke sebuah tempat. Draco mengikuti jejak kaki itu dan berhenti di sebuah tempat yang kumuh, bau, dan tidak terawat. Draco saja hampir muntah dengan aroma yang dipancarkan ruangan itu. Sepertinya, ini bekas kandang babi. Karena aroma babi yang sangat menusuk hidung itu hampir membuat Draco muntah.

Draco berpikiran bahwa Harry menggunakan jubah gaibnya untuk bersembunyi dari yang lainnya. Dia sepertinya tidak mau terus-terusan ditanya soal perasaannya saat ini. Namanya juga anak laki-laki. Dia pasti tak ingin dianggap lemah hanya gara-gara seorang cewek.

Akhirnya, Draco tak mau mengganggu Harry. Karena aroma ruangan itu yang sanggup membuat orang muntah, dia juga tak ingin terlalu lama membuat Harry bercerita tentang perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Draco memutuskan untuk keluar. Dia kembali ke The Burrow yang dipenuhi para Weasleys dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Bagaimana dia, Draco?" tanya Ginny yang wajahnya tampak cemas.

"Tak tahu. Aku tak ingin mengganggunya. Biarkan saja dulu. Aku laki-laki, jadi aku mengerti." kata Draco bijak. Ginny mengangguk mengerti tak ingin memaksa Draco.

"Gin, apa kau masih memiliki perasaan kepada Harry?" tanya Draco tiba-tiba yang duduk di bangku reot di dekat pintu masuk The Burrow. Ginny yang duduk di sebelah Draco itu menggeleng.

"Yang benar? Soalnya, kau terlihat sangat khawatir melihat Harry dengan keadaan seperti itu." kata Draco memandang padang salju yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku memang sudah menyukainya semenjak aku bertemu dia di King's Cross. Tetapi, entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini, aku tak mungkin mendekatinya. Aku tak mau menyakiti Dean. Aku juga sudah mencintai Dean." jawab Ginny. Draco mengangguk mengerti karena dia juga tahu kalau Dean dan Ginny semakin hari semakin lengket. Dia tahu gara-gara Ron sering menggerutu soal tingkah laku adiknya yang membuat Draco geli sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan Hermione?" tanya Ginny tiba-tiba. Draco menoleh memandang Ginny dengan tatapan heran.

"Iya. Dia kan pernah menyukai Harry. Apa kau percaya begitu saja bahwa Hermione benar-benar sudah melupakan Harry? Bukanya aku mau membuatmu panas, tapi, ya kau lihat saja pada kenyataan." ucap Ginny.

"Aku percaya padanya. Aku mencintainya, dan aku tak mau terlalu mencurigainya. Waspada tetap, tapi kepercayaan yang utama. Percuma kalau kau menjalin hubungan tetapi kau selalu mencurigai pasanganmu. Kita tetap memantau, tetapi, yang paling penting memang percaya." jawab Draco sambil menyandarkan punggungnya. Dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri karena udara memang sedang dingin.

"Jangan terlampau percaya. Nanti seperti Harry. Dia terlalu percaya dengan anak Ravenclaw itu dan akhirnya, dia melihat pacarnya sedang dipeluk oleh teman seasramanya." kata Ginny. Draco tampak berpikir mendengar pendapat Ginny itu.

Ginny benar, kita tidak boleh terlalu percaya. Bisa saja kepercayaan yang kita berikan kepada pasangan kita malah digunakan yang tidak-tidak. Draco menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar kata-kata Ginny itu. Sebelum dia membantah pendapat Ginny lagi, Ron datang dan memberikan dua gelas kopi kepada Ginny dan Draco. Dia juga ikut bergabung dengan mereka berdua yang sedang duduk di bangku reot itu.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Ron sambil duduk di sebelah Ginny dan meminum kopinya.

"Kepercayaan." jawab Draco singkat.

"Kepercayaan?" ulang Ron. Draco dan Ginny mengangguk bersamaan.

"Apa kau percaya dengan Pansy bahwa di luar sana dia tidak akan macam-macam seperti Robbinson itu?" tanya Draco sambil menyesap kopinya. Ron terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan Ron itu.

"Tentu! Aku percaya padanya. Aku yakin dia tidak akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam seperti itu!" jawab Ron dengan agak gugup. Karena sebetulnya, dia khawatir bahwa Pansy bisa saja melakukan hal yang sama seperti mantan Harry. Apalagi, Pansy juga masuk daftar perempuan tercantik di Hogwarts. Setelah Hermione dan Ginny tentunya.

"Sudahlah, aku lelah, aku juga kedinginan. Natal yang dingin. Tahun lalu tak sedingin ini. Aku ingin tidur. Kalau makan siang siap, bangunkan aku, ya!" kata Ron lalu meninggalkan Ginny dan Draco. Kedua penyihir itu geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Ron.

OoooooooO

Sore hari berikutnya tiba juga di The Burrow, semua anggota Weasley, Harry, dan Draco sudah siap untuk pergi ke Malfoy Manor. Draco terlihat sedih karena dia akan berpisah dengan George yang selama ini menjadi teman bertukar pikirannya. George yang dulu usilnya setengah mati, kini sudah terlihat lebih dewasa.

Barang-barangnya sudah disihirnya sehingga sampai terlebih dahulu ke Malfoy Manor. Tadi pagi, Narcissa sudah menyurati Draco bahwa kedua orang tuanya sudah tiba di Malfoy Manor. Draco memakai syal yang diberikan Molly saat natal kemarin.

"Baiklah, kita memakai Portkey saja menuju Manor!" kata Arthur sambil menunjuk sebuah kaleng susu berukuran cukup besar yang sudah berkarat. Semuanya mengangguk mendengar perintah dari Arthur.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga, semuanya sudah memegang Portkey!" perintah Arthur lagi. Draco sudah memegang Portkey diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

1,2...3! Semuanya seperti berputar ke dalam sebuah pusaran warna yang membuat mereka pusing sejenak. Mereka berputar cukup lama sehingga membuat efek tidak menyenangkan bagi Fleur yang baru sembuh dari sakit demamnya.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di depan gerbang Manor. George memandang takjub rumah Draco yang sudah menjadi teman Draco selama 19 tahun ini. Manor yang kini terlihat sangat indah dan megah. Beda saat Voldemort masih berkuasa. Kesannya seperti istana angker yang isinya hanya hantu. Kali ini, Malfoy Manor terlihat sama seperti Hogwarts yang indah dan megah. Harry terbelalak melihat Manor. Karena terakhir dia kesini adalah saat dia ditangkap oleh Pelahap Maut.

"Andai Draco memiliki kakak perempuan, ku jadikan istri dan aku akan tinggal di rumah semegah ini." Celoteh George saat memasuki halaman Manor yang sangat luas dan indah dengan rumput-rumputnya yang terawat.

Mereka sampai di depan pintu Manor. Draco mengetuknya beberapa kali dan tak lama kemudian, ibunya yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun berbahan sutera berwarna hijau zamrud itu menyambut mereka ramah.

"Molly, Arthur, senang bertemu dengan kalian. Silahkan masuk. Selamat natal untuk kalian semua." kata Narcissa dengan sangat ramah. Weasley senior itu mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai marmer berwarna hitam itu dengan takjub.

"Kau pasti Fleur Delacour, kan?" tanya Narcissa kepada Fleur yang menggendong Victoire. Fleur tersenyum dan memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih membuat dia semakin cantik.

"Mum!" sapa Draco sambil memeluk ibunya erat.

"Draco, bagaimana kabarmu selama tinggal di rumah Weasleys?" tanya Narcissa lembut.

"Mereka sangat menyenangkan! Aku jadi enggan untuk pulang." kekeh Draco. "Apalagi aku sekamar dengan George!" sambung Draco lagi sambil menoleh ke arah George yang dari tadi memandang takjub rumah Draco itu yang dipenuhi perabot-perabot kelas 1 yang berkilau.

"Oh, Halo, Mrs. Malfoy. Terima kasih untuk topinya. Saya suka sekali dengan ini." kata George sambil menunjuk topinya yang masih bertengger manis di kepalanya.

"Panggil aku Aunt Cissy saja. Tak masalah untuk kalian jika tak keberatan. Iya, George. Untunglah kau menyukainya. Oh, Harry anakku!" kata Narcissa lalu memeluk Harry lembut.

Narcissa memang sudah menganggap Harry sebagai anak sendiri. Bahkan dia menawari Harry untuk tinggal di Malfoy Manor. Tetapi, Harry menolaknya karena dia sudah diwarisi Grimmauld Place oleh Sirius.

Narcissa masih merasa berhutang budi karena Harry sudah menyelamatkan Draco dari kutukan Crabbe saat di ruang kebutuhan untuk mencari Diadem Ravenclaw. Padahal sebenarnya sama saja. Narcissa juga menyelamatkan Harry dari kutukan Voldemort.

"Ayo naik! Lucius sudah menunggu kalian! Tinggal Hermione yang belum datang." kata Narcissa sumringah.

Semuanya menurut. Narcissa dan Draco memimpin barisan. Semuanya mengekor di belakang dua Malfoy itu. George dan Ron terus bergumam soal kemegahan rumah Draco yang berhasil membuat Draco tak enak hati. Karena jujur saja, The Burrow paling hanya seluas ruang tamu Draco tadi.

Lucius sedang duduk di dekat perapian dan menghirup secangkir kopi. Narcissa memanggilnya dan Lucius berdiri dari tempat duduk itu. Wajahnya sumringah melihat rekan kerjanya di Kementerian itu sudah datang.

"Arthur, senang bertemu denganmu. Selamat natal." Kata Lucius dengan ramah. Arthur mengangguk dan bersalaman dengan Lucius.

"Kau pasti George?" tanya Lucius kepada George yang dari tadi terbengong melihat ayah Draco itu. George nyengir dan mengangguk dengan hormat kepada Lucius.

Narcissa menyuruh mereka duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan. Dia menyuruh peri-peri rumahnya untuk memberikan minuman hangat kepada mereka. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar pintu diketuk dari lantai bawah. Narcissa langsung berlari untuk membukakan pintu.

"Hermione!" seru Narcissa sambil tersenyum lalu memeluknya setelah melihat siapa yang ada di balik pintu rumahnya itu. Hermione tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Narcissa.

"Aunt Cissy, selamat natal." kata Hermione ramah.

"Selamat natal juga, Nak. Ayo masuk, Draco sudah menunggu di atas. Begitu juga dengan Harry dan Ron. Lengkap semuanya sudah ada di atas." kata Narcissa lalu menggandeng Hermione dan membawanya ke lantai dua di mana Weasleys sedang berbincang hangat tentang Draco selama liburan ini di The Burrow.

Hermione mengekor di belakang Narcissa. Saat sampai di lantai atas, Draco langsung berdiri dari kursi dan tersenyum senang melihat pujaan hatinya datang dengan balutan mantel bulu berwarna cokelat.

"Hermione!" panggil Ron gembira. Dia berdiri lalu memeluk sahabatnya itu. Wajah Draco cemberut karena keduluan Ron.

"Hehe, maaf, kangen kan seminggu tak bertemu." kata Ron sambil nyengir saat melepaskan pelukannya. Draco mendengus lalu memeluk Hermione dan tersenyum.

Setelah memeluk Draco, Hermione melihat kepada Harry yang masih tersenyum dan duduk di kursinya. Dia mendekati Harry dan mengucapkan selamat natal kepada pemuda itu.

Selesai beramah tamah, Narcissa langsung membawa semua tamunya itu ke tempat yang dulu dijadikan tempat rapat para Pelahap Maut. Di meja panjang itu sudah tersedia hidangan yang memang sengaja dihidangkan.

Lucius mengambil tempat yang dulu di pakai Voldemort untuk memimpin rapat. Narcissa ada di sebelah kirinya diikuti Draco dan Hermione. Di sebelah Hermione ada Ginny dan Fleur. Arthur dan Molly ada di sebelah kanan Lucius diikuti George, Bill, Harry, dan Ron. Victoire disediakan tempat khusus anak bayi yang dulu dipakai Draco saat masih balita.

Mereka makan dengan hikmat (emangnya upacara) tak ada yang berbicara satu pun. Mengingat ini keluarga Malfoy, maka dari itu, adab makan sangat penting dan sangat dibutuhkan. Tak ada yang berbicara sampai selesai makan. Bahkan, Ron yang biasanya membuat gunungan makanan, sekarang terkesan lebih jaim, padahal, makanan yang disuguhkan enak-enak dan mewah-mewah. Tapi sekali Ron ya tetap Ron, dengan gaya sok jaimnya, tetap saja dia mengambil makanan berkali-kali walaupun mukanya dibuat sesopan mungkin.

Selesai makan, mereka ngobrol seperti biasa sambil meminum Butterbeer atau Wiski Api. Para peri rumah yang kini sudah tidak dilakukan semena-mena lagi oleh keluarga Malfoy membereskan meja makan dengan sihir.

"Sudah terlalu malam. Bagaimana kalau kalian menginap di sini dulu. kasihan Victoire masih terlalu kecil." kata Narcissa yang diikuti anggukan dari suaminya. Draco juga mengangguk semangat.

"Tidak perlu, Cissy, kami bisa langsung pulang." ucap Molly sambil tersenyum.

"Ayolah, menginap saja di rumah kami. Terlalu sepi kalau hanya kami bertiga. Kami sudah siapkan kamar dari tadi pagi setelah kami tiba dari Perancis." kata Narcissa dengan nada lembut. Molly menatap Arthur untuk meminta persetujuan. Arthur hanya mengangguk.

"Tetapi, kami tidak membawa pakaian ganti." kata Molly lagi. George yang mukanya sudah sumringah kembali cemberut lagi.

"Nanti aku kirim peri rumah untuk mengambil baju kalian!" jawab Draco cepat-cepat. Hermione geli melihat pacarnya itu sangat bersemangat untuk menyuruh sahabat-sahabat barunya itu menginap.

"Baiklah." jawab Molly pasrah.

Setelah itu, Draco mengajak semuanya untuk memilih kamar. Draco meminta untuk satu kamar lagi dengan George. Sedangkan Hermione bersama Ginny. Harry tetap bersama Ron. Saat George melihat kamar Draco, dia takjub melihat tempat tidur bak seorang raja yang didominasi warna hijau zamrud dan perak, beberapa ukiran berbentuk ular terukir di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Slytherin sekali. George tak henti-hentinya memandang takjub kamar megah ini membuat Draco tidak enak hati memperlihatkan kamarnya.

Mereka berkumpul di kamar Draco dan bermain kartu. Ron izin ke toilet karena katanya ada yang mengganjal di perutnya. Hermione hanya mengobrol dengan Ginny sambil menonton para pemuda sedang bermain kartu.

Setelah bermain kartu, semuanya pamit untuk ke kamar masing-masing karena jam di kamar Draco sudah berdentang sepuluh kali. Hermione yang dari tadi mengamati Harry, curiga dengan wajah Harry yang terlihat sangat lesu itu.

Setelah keluar dari kamar Draco, Hermione menghampiri Harry yang ternyata mau pergi ke taman yang tak jauh dari kamar Draco. Hermione buru-buru mengejar Harry.

"Harry!" panggil Hermione karena Harry berjalan cukup cepat. Harry menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu." kata Hermione lalu menggandeng Harry ke tempat duduk panjang yang ada di taman Manor. Harry mengangkat satu alisnya lalu mengangguk.

"Kau ini ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Hermione setelah duduk di bangku panjang.

"Tak ada apa-apa." jawab Harry sambil menggeleng dan agak gugup.

"Ayolah, Harry. Aku sahabatmu sejak tahun pertama. Ceritakan saja semua masalahmu. Itupun kalau kau masih menganggapku sahabat." Hermione nyengir. Harry memasang wajah datar.

"Huh, kau ini. Kalau sudah begitu aku tak sanggup menolak." kata Harry lalu merangkul Hermione. Tanpa sadar, Draco mengamati mereka berdua dari belakang bersama Ginny. Karena, soal seperti ini, Draco lebih memilih bercerita dengan Ginny ketimbang dengan Ron atau George.

Harry akhirnya menceritakan semuanya yang dialaminya di Diagon Alley. Dari dia memutuskan hubungan sampai Ron mengutuk Cormac dengan Eat Slug. Walaupun Harry tidak tahu persis kejadiannya bagaimana, tetapi, cerita Draco dan Ron cukup dipercaya soal Eat Slug itu.

Hermione terbengong-bengong mendengar Harry. Mata emerald cowok berkacamata itu meredup saat mengingat masa-masa nya bersama mantannya itu. Hermione prihatin melihat Harry. Akhirnya, dia memeluk Harry dan meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Harry. Dia mencoba menghibur Harry dengan nasihat-nasihatnya disela pelukannya itu. Hermione merasa nyaman berada di sisi Harry saat itu. Ditambah lagi, Harry mengelus-elus rambut semak Hermione dengan lembut.

Draco mengamati gerak-gerik setiap centi pacar dan sahabatnya itu. Ginny melihat ke arah Draco dengan cemas. Wajah Draco sudah tidak dapat di tebak. Nafasnya cepat dan dadanya kembang kempis. Mata Draco juga memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Draco akhirnya menggandeng Ginny untuk pergi dan mengajak Ginny ke suatu tempat di rumahnya. Di situ, dia frustasi.

"Oh, mereka ternyata begitu!" kata Draco agak tertahan. Ginny menundukkan kepalanya tak berani melihat wajah Draco yang diselubungi oleh amarah itu.

"Aku tak menyangka dia berani melakukan itu di rumahku!" kata Draco lagi nadanya agak meninggi. Ginny kaget lalu mendongakkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya wajah Draco sudah memerah. Tempatnya saat ini mirip seperti koridor-koridor di Hogwarts yang menuju ke halaman.

"Sudahlah, Drake. Ku rasa baru kemarin kita membicarakan soal kepercayaan." ucap Ginny lirih. Draco duduk di depan Ginny dan memeluk lututnya.

"Kalau kau memang percaya dengan Hermione, kau tidak berpikiran negatif soal dia." sambung Ginny lagi kali ini lebih keras. Draco yang tadi menunduk kini mendongakkan wajahnya yang sudah merah.

"Tapi, apa kau lupa? Hermione pernah mencintai Harry! Aku bahkan tak tahu apakah dia masih memiliki perasaan khusus itu kepada Harry. Sudah wajar aku was-was karena perilaku kekasihku seperti itu. Aku tahu dia sahabatnya, tetapi, sahabatnya itu dulu pernah dia sukai, bahkan dia cintai, Ginny!" kata Draco sedikit berteriak. Ginny tak sanggup bicara lagi.

"Kau bahkan tak tahu apa saja yang mereka lakukan saat mereka berdua ditinggal Ron di tenda saat pencarian Horcrux. Mereka berdansa dan berpelukan. Ya, walaupun aku hanya dengar dari bibir Hermione. Bahkan mereka terlampau sering menghabiskan waktu berdua. Kau tak boleh seenaknya saja cemburu seperti itu, Draco!" kata Ginny bersikeras membela Hermione.

"Aku pacarnya! Aku berhak cemburu!" bentak Draco. Suaranya bergaung. Ginny kaget dan melotot melihat Draco. Wajah Draco sudah sangat merah. Walaupun tidak menangis, tetapi suaranya bergetar.

"_Aku percaya padanya. Aku mencintainya, dan aku tak mau terlalu mencurigainya. Waspada tetap, tapi kepercayaan yang utama_... apa kau lupa kata-katamu tentang itu? Kalau kau mencintai Hermione, biarkan dia menghibur Harry dengan caranya sendiri. Apa kau juga mau terus-terusan melihat Harry seperti itu? Larut dalam patah hati nya dan akhirnya hilang akal. Seram, kan? Apa kau tak kasihan melihat Harry? Jangan kau buta dengan cinta. Dia pacarmu yang katamu kau cintai." kini Ginny sudah terkesan seperti Molly. Draco menatapnya dalam.

"Terserah!" kata Draco kasar lalu berdiri dan berjalan menyusuri koridor itu. Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Saat akan membuka pintu kamarnya, dilihatnya Hermione dan Harry baru saja beranjak dari taman gara-gara salju sudah mulai gencar turun. Hermione tersenyum kepada Draco. Ada wajah tak enak dari ekspresi Harry saat menatap Draco. Tetapi, Pangeran Slytherin itu hanya menatap dingin lalu membanting pintu kamarnya. Hermione terbelalak melihat kekasihnya itu bersikap dingin. Harry sudah menduga lalu buru-buru meninggalkan Hermione.

Saat masuk kamar, dilihatnya George sudah tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya. George sengaja membagi tempat tidur itu dengan bantal agar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan. Ya, mungkin begitu pikiran George. Kata-kata Ginny barusan masih terngiang di telinga Draco yang membuatnya pusing.

Draco melepas baju hangatnya dan kini hanya berbalut kaos Slytherin-nya dan mengambil selimut lagi karena selimut yang biasa dia pakai digunakan George terlebih dahulu. Selimut super tebal itu kini sudah menyelubungi tubuh Draco.

OoooooooO

"_Draco, aku akan menikah dengan Harry bulan depan! Jangan lupa datang, ya!" seru Hermione gembira kepada Draco yang sedang menulis tugas kantornya. Draco menatap gadis yang dulu mengisi hatinya. Dia tersenyum kecut._

"_Oh, tentu, aku akan membawa Astoria saat pesta. __Kau tahu, kan? Setelah hubungan kita berakhir, ibuku menjodohkanku dengan adik Daphne." jawab Draco sekenanya. Hermione mengangguk mendengar kata-kata Draco._

"_Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, Draco, aku tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanku kepadamu. Aku memang sudah mencintai Harry terlebih dahulu. Walaupun aku saat itu menjadi pacarmu, tetapi, hatiku sepertinya tidak untukmu. Ya, aku tak mau kau sakit hati karena sikapku yang tak bisa mencintaimu. Dan aku bersyukur kau bisa menerimanya." ucap Hermione agak keberatan. Draco tersenyum dan mengelus tangan Hermione lembut._

"_Kalau kau bahagia, aku juga ikut bahagia, kok." kata Draco sambil tersenyum. Walaupun mata abu-abunya terkesan hampa dan hanya perih yang ada di sana, membuat Hermione tak kuasa untuk melihat mata abu-abu sang Pangeran Slytherin itu._

"_Hermione," panggil seseorang yang baru masuk ruang kerja Draco itu. Dugaan Draco benar. Harry Potter baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Harry dan Draco memang satu ruangan kerja. Tetapi, Hermione berbeda. Ruang kerjanya berada di lantai atas ruang kerja Draco._

"_Bagaimana? Kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya, kan? Aku tak sabar untuk menanti bulan depan!" kata Harry sumringah. Draco tersenyum getir saat melihat Harry mencium pipi Hermione. Pipi yang dulu sering dielus dan diciumnya dengan lembut. Kini hanya kenangan._

"_Ehm, baiklah, aku akan pergi ke Kepala Bagian Divisi Auror dulu. Aku tak mau mengganggu kalian. Permisi." kata Draco sambil membawa beberapa map yang cukup banyak dan pergi meninggalkan ruang itu. Meninggalkan Harry dan Hermione berdua saja. _

OoooooooO

Pagi yang suram bagi Draco karena tadi malam dia baru saja disuguhkan pemandangan yang memilukan. Walaupun Ginny bersikeras bahwa mereka sekedar sahabat, tetapi Draco keras kepala bahwa mereka bisa saja ada hubungan selain sahabat.

Draco terbangun dari tidurnya dengan peluh mengalir di sekitar keningnya. Nafasnya beradu. Dilihatnya George sudah tidak ada di sebelahnya. Dia akhirnya mendengar gemercik air dari kamar mandi di sebelah kiri agak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Draco memejamkan matanya dan pikirannya tentang Hermione dan Harry kembali berkecamuk di kepalanya. Rasanya dia ingin berteriak dan marah. Tetapi marah kepada siapa? Harry? Itu tidak mungkin, dia tidak salah apa-apa kepada Draco.

Saat malam natal, Draco baru saja memimpikan memiliki anak bernama Scorpius yang bandel dan usil seperti Fred dan George. Tapi tadi, dia baru saja mimpi buruk. Buruk seburuk-buruknya. Dia bersandar di tempat tidurnya dan mengusap peluh yang terus mengalir dari pelipisnya.

Tak lama kemudian, George keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan kaos berwarna hijau zamrud yang Draco pinjamkan sementara karena dia lupa untuk menyuruh peri rumahnya mengambil pakaian Weasleys.

"Pagi, Drake, mimpi lari marathon keliling Inggris, ya gara-gara ketahuan pacaran dengan Hermione?" kekeh George saat melihat keringat Draco yang membanjir di sekitar pelipisnya dan membuat rambutnya yang berantakan sedikit basah. Draco nyengir mendengar gurauan George.

"Tadi kau mengigau, kau menyebutkan nama Harry dan Hermione. Tadi malam aku juga samar-samar dengar kau membanting pintu. Apa kau ada masalah?" tanya George sambil berkaca dan menyisir rambutnya.

Draco melihat pria bertelinga satu itu dengan tatapan kaget. Dia tidak mungkin menceritakan kecemburuannya ini. Dia malu untuk bercerita hal ini kepada George. Apalagi, George itu orangnya usil. Bisa-bisa dia menggodanya di depan Hermione dan Harry secara langsung.

"Tidak, aku hanya lelah." Jawab Draco. "Aku mau mandi." Sambungnya lagi lalu mengambil handuknya dari mantra pemanggil. George hanya menaikkan bahu lalu melanjutkan menyisir rambutnya.

"Kau memang tampan Georgie! Pantas saja banyak wanita tergila-gila padamu." kata George pada diri sendiri saat melihat tubuhnya yang memang tampan itu di cermin.

George turun untuk sarapan. Dia melihat Harry dan Hermione yang memang sedang lengket itu. Ron tidak tahu apa-apa soal masalah tadi malam. Ginny hanya memandang sinis Harry walaupun Harry belum menyadarinya.

"Pagi, Uncle Lucius, Aunt Cissy," sapa George ramah. Narcissa dan Lucius yang sedang sarapan itu melihat George sepintas dan tersenyum.

"Draco mana, George?" Tanya Narcissa. George menjawab Draco baru saja mandi. Narcissa melihat jam yang ada di atas perapian. Pukul delapan lewat. Lady Malfoy itu geleng-geleng kepala mengetahui sifat pemalas anaknya yang susah dihilangkan itu.

Setelah sepuluh menit George sarapan, akhirnya Draco muncul juga. Penampilannya dibuat serapi mungkin dengan kaos berlengan panjang berwarna biru laut dan garis-garis putih di lengannya dari siku ke bawah. Narcissa geleng-geleng melihat anaknya itu.

"Kau pikir ini pukul berapa, Tuan Muda?" tanya Narcissa sebal. Draco nyengir.

"Aku kira matahari belum tinggi." jawab Draco. Tapi, cengirannya itu hilang begitu saja saat melihat Harry dan Hermione duduk di meja makan berdampingan. Akhirnya, dia mengambil tempat di sebelah Ginny dan sok perhatian dengan Ginny.

"Bisa tolong ambilkan itu, Ginny?" tanya Draco dengan nada memohon yang dibuat-buat. Hermione langsung melirik melihat Draco seperti itu. Ginny mau saja. Karena dia sebenarnya tidak tahu maksud Draco apa. Dia masih kesal dengan sikap Draco tadi malam yang dibutakan karena cemburunya itu.

"Kau sudah sarapan, Ginny?" tanya Draco lagi melihat Ginny hanya duduk di meja makan itu dengan nada perhatian yang sanggup membuat perempuan manapun langsung klepek-klepek.

BRUUUUSSSHHHH...

Hermione menyemburkan susu panasnya ke muka Harry. Karena posisi mereka sedang mengobrol dan berhadap-hadapan. Narcissa yang memperhatikan mereka ini hampir meledak tawanya. Tetapi, sikap Malfoy nya itu dikeluarkan. Dia hanya menutup mulutnya untuk menyamarkan bahwa dia menahan tawa. Lucius juga begitu. Draco tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat pemandangan sekilas itu.

Harry melotot kepada Hermione. Wajahnya menjadi cokelat karena susu Hermione. Dia mengelapnya dan dibantu Hermione. Harry menggerutu kesal.

"Harry, ya Tuhan, maafkan aku! Aku sungguh tak bermaksud untuk melakukan itu. Sungguh!" kata Hermione sambil membantu Harry membersihkan mukanya dan bajunya yang sedikit ternoda. Draco kembali memandang mereka berdua dengan kesal.

"Er-Ginny, ada noda selai di mulutmu." Kata Draco sambil membantu mengelap mulut Ginny. Ginny yang dari tadi tertawa itu kaget dengan perlakuan Draco. Dia melotot dan memandang pemuda berambut platinum itu dengan kesal.

Hermione panas. Dia tidak menyangka Draco akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Harry sudah berhasil membersihkan mukanya. Lucius dan Narcissa juga sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya kembali.

George dan Ron yang ternyata mengamatinya (Author sampe lupa kalo mereka berdua ada di situ) hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat pasangan itu saling membuat pasangannya cemburu.

Hermione yang emosi itu langsung pamit untuk kembali ke kamar. Harry tidak tahu bahwa Hermione sedang marah. Dia hanya mengiyakan. Narcissa bisa membaca pikiran Hermione. Ada wajah cemas saat melihat Hermione beranjak dari kursinya. Draco memandangnya tak acuh. Ginny menginjak kaki Draco dan Draco mengeluarkan ekspresi kesakitan yang tertahan. Ginny ikut beranjak dari kursi.

Dia berlari menuju kamar yang tadi malam ditempatinya untuk tidur. Dia memasuki kamar yang tak kalah megah dengan kamar sang Tuan Muda. Dilihatnya Hermione sedang memeluk bantal dan menangis. Kalau dia menghampiri Hermione, gadis itu pasti akan memarahinya gara-gara perlakuan sok perhatian Draco itu.

"M-m-m-Mione," panggil Ginny gugup. Hermione mengusap matanya dan mengangkat mukanya. Dilihatnya Ginny dengan wajah takutnya sedang mendekati tempat tidur itu.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Hermione sinis. Tenggorokan Ginny tercekat. Belum pernah Hermione bertanya dengan nada sinis seperti tu.

"Aku-aku-aku," Ginny bingung memulai dari mana dia harus bercerita dan menjelaskan ini semua.

"Pergi kau!" bentak Hermione yang kini mulai menangis. Ginny membatu di tempatnya.

"Hermione, maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud mencari perhatian kepada Draco. Aku berani bersumpah, Hermione!" kata Ginny yang sudah mengumpulkan keberaniannya kembali. Hermione tidak menjawab. Ginny mendekati Hermione dan mengelus tangannya.

"Ginny, aku percaya padamu. Tetapi, kau malah berlaku seperti itu. Aku tak menyangka." kata Hermione lemah. Ginny terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Hermione.

"Mione! Sumpah! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk merebut Draco darimu! Kau lihat tadi, kan? Aku tidak merespons sikap Draco sedikitpun! Demi Tuhan, Hermione! Aku masih waras dan aku masih mencintai Dean! Kalau kau tak percaya padaku, baiklah. Aku sudah berusaha untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Kalau kau memang jenius, dengarkan dulu penjelasan dariku! Jangan asal kau menuduhku!" kata Ginny tajam. Suaranya tertahan hampir menangis. Kini Hermione mengangkat mukanya dan dilihatnya wajah Hermione sembap. Di sekitar pelupuk matanya digenangi air mata membuat Ginny tak kuasa untuk marah padanya.

Hermione diam seribu bahasa. Dia masih kesal dengan sikap Draco. Ginny memang benar, Draco yang sok perhatian, bukan Ginny yang minta diperhatikan. Akhirnya, Hermione memeluk Ginny dan menangis tertahan. Ginny juga mengelus punggung gadis jenius itu.

"Ceritakan padaku, apa maksud Draco melakukan hal seperti itu?" tuntut Hermione yang sudah bisa menguasai emosinya itu. Ginny menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mulai bercerita.

Ginny bercerita lengkap dari A-Z apa yang dialami Draco tadi malam. Hermione mendengarnya dengan seksama. Selesai Ginny bercerita, Hermione tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. Padahal tadinya, pipinya bersimbah air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Dia masih belum percaya." kata Ginny mengakhiri ceritanya itu. Hermione kembali terdiam.

"Sebaiknya kau temui Draco." usul Ginny. Hermione mempertimbangkannya sejenak lalu mengangguk.

Dia keluar kamar dan mencari sosok tinggi tegap, tampan, dan berambut pirang platinum pendek. Dia tak juga menemukan Draco. Dia malu untuk masuk ke kamar Draco. Menurutnya, itu tidak sopan sekali. Masuk kamar anak laki-laki tanpa persetujuan si empunya.

Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah ke ruang tamu Malfoy Manor. Dilihatnya, Draco sedang duduk sambil membaca _Daily Prophet_. Hermione menghampirinya dan duduk di depannya. Draco tak bergeming walaupun dia tahu bahwa Hermione sudah ada di depannya.

"Dra..." belum selesai Hermione memanggil Draco, pemuda itu langsung melipat korannya dan beranjak pergi. Hermione ingin sekali meninjunya, sama seperti yang dia lakukan saat tahun ketiga. Hermione mengumpat dalam hati. Apa pelukannya dengan Harry sangat mesra sampai membuat kekasihnya ini tak mau bicara dengan pacarnya sendiri? Hermione merutuki terus nasibnya saat ini gara-gara Draco yang berubah dingin.

Hermione terkulai lemas di tempatnya duduk. Akhirnya, Harry muncul dari pintu bersama dengan Ron. Dia membawa tas kecil. Mungkin dia baru saja mengambil baju ke The Burrow. Harry menyapanya ceria. Draco melihatnya dari atas. Amarah yang tertahan tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Tiba-tiba, ibunya datang dan menepuk pundak Draco lembut.

"Draco, kau jadi mengunjungi Hermione saat tahun baru?" tanya Narcissa lembut. Draco mengalihkan perhatiannya dan kini ganti memandang ibunya yang tersenyum hangat kepada anak semata wayangnya. Draco menggeleng malas.

"Lho, padahal, Mum dan Dad sudah senang sekali kau akan berkunjung ke rumah orang tua Hermione. Ada apa, Draco?" tanya Narcissa tak kalah lembut dengan yang tadi.

"Aku kangen dengan Mum. Aku ingin di Manor sampai liburan selesai. Jangan tanya macam-macam lagi. Aku bukan anak 11 tahun yang baru masuk Hogwarts, Mum." pinta Draco dengan sabar. Narcissa mengangguk lalu meninggalkan Draco yang masih berdiri sambil melihat bawah itu.

OoooooooO

Liburan natal selesai. Draco benar-benar membatalkan rencananya untuk berkunjung ke rumah Hermione di London. Padahal, orang tua Hermione sudah menunggunya pada tanggal 31 Desember. Tetapi, cemburu Draco benar-benar sudah membutakan mata batinnya. Orang tua Draco buru-buru menyurati orang tua Hermione dan meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena pembatalan rencana ini yang secara mendadak dengan alasan ada saudara yang datang dari Jerman.

Hermione sangat kecewa dengan Draco karena kekasihnya itu membatalkan begitu saja. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa saat dia meninggalkan Manor beberapa hari yang lalu. Draco hanya mengecup pipinya dengan cepat lalu melepasnya begitu saja. Hermione kesal dengan Draco. Tetapi, posisinya sebagai Ketua Murid membuatnya beruntung. Paling tidak setiap hari dia akan bertemu dengan Draco.

Hari ini Hermione sudah bersiap untuk kembali ke Hogwarts. Dia menuju ke King's Cross ditemani orang tuanya saja. Di stasiun, dia tidak melihat tanda-tanda kehadiran Draco, Ron, Ginny, ataupun Harry. Dia sudah mengedarkan penglihatannya semampunya, tetapi tidak juga melihat orang berambut merah menyala ataupun pemuda jangkung berambut pirang platinum. Dia pasrah. Mungkin mereka sudah tiba terlebih dahulu di peron 9 ¾ .

Hermione menembus peron 9 dan 10 di stasiun King's Cross. Saat keluar di peron 9 ¾ , dia melihat Ginny dan Ron sedang mengobrol dengan Draco. Tetapi, Harry tak ada di sana. Seharusnya, di mana ada Ron, pasti ada Harry juga karena liburan natal kali ini, Harry menghabiskan full liburan natalnya di The Burrow-kecuali saat disuruh menginap beberapa hari di rumah Draco.

"Hai!" sapa Hermione riang. Ron dan Ginny menyapanya tak kalah riang dengan Hermione. Dia masih kesal dengan Draco karena membatalkan janjinya untuk tahun baru bersama di London. Draco melihat Hermione sekilas lalu pura-pura melambai kepada Blaise. Padahal, tidak ada sosok pria bertubuh hitam jangkung.

"Kalau kau mau menghindariku, jangan gantungkan hubungan kita!" seru Hermione ketus. Jantung Draco mencelos mendengar kata-kata Hermione itu. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa 'pacarnya' akan bilang seperti itu.

"Oh, baiklah, Hello Hermione Jean Malfoy eh, Granger maksudnya, apa kabar? Selamat tahun baru!" kata Draco dengan kekeh yang membuat Ginny dan Ron geli.

"Aku belum jadi istrimu, Draco!" kata Hermione ketus. Walaupun wajahnya memerah saat Draco mengganti nama Granger-nya menjadi Malfoy. Di dalam hatinya, dia bersyukur bahwa Draco masih ingat bahwa dia itu pacarnya.

"Di mana Harry?" tanya Hermione kepada Ron. Ron bilang, Harry sedang menaruh barang-barangnya. Draco melirik.

"Aku sudah dengar semua dari Ginny, sayangku, kau tidak usah pura-pura membatalkan rencana kita cuma gara-gara cemburumu itu." kata Hermione ketus. Draco terperangah lalu memasang tampang galak kepada Ginny. Mantan Harry itu hanya nyengir.

"Tapi aku tidak suka..." belum sempat Draco menjelaskan semuanya, peluit Hogwarts Express sudah berbunyi. George yang baru kembali membeli kopi langsung menyuruh Ron masuk ke kereta. Draco memeluk George lalu mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Walaupun belum sepenuhnya berdamai, Draco sudah mulai merangkul Hermione lagi seperti dulu sebelum dia dibutakan oleh cemburunya.

Draco sengaja mencari kompartemen yang berbeda dengan Harry dan Ron. Dia ingin bercerita banyak dengan kekasihnya itu. Dia juga mau meminta maaf karena sifat kekanak-kanakannya yang membuat hubungan dia terancam. Walaupun masih ada yang mengganjal di tubuh Draco.

"Mione," panggil Draco. Hermione sudah tenggelam ke bukunya. Dia tidak merespon panggilan Draco sama sekali. Walaupun dia ingin sekali mengobrol dengan Draco. Tetapi, dia dikalahkan oleh gengsi yang besar. Biarkan laki-laki dulu yang bicara! Begitu prinsipnya.

"Mione!" kini Draco memanggilnya cukup keras. Hermione menutup bukunya lalu menatap kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku tidak suka kau berkelakuan mesra dengan Harry seperti kemarin!" kata Draco _to the point_. Hermione mengerutkan dahinya lalu tersenyum dan memegang tangan Draco dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Harry, Drake. Kau tahu, kan, aku hanya sahabat dengannya. Tak mungkin aku menjadi kekasihnya. Waktu itu, aku hanya ingin menghibur Harry. Kau pasti tahu betul masalah Harry. Apa kau mau melihat Harry terus-terusan seperti itu?" tanya Hermione dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Draco menatap lurus mata cokelat milik Hermione yang selama ini menghangatkan hidupnya walaupun salju ganas terus-terusan menerjang Inggris Raya.

"Tapi kau pernah mencintainya, Mione." jawab Draco keras kepala.

"Iya, itu dulu. Tapi sekarang, aku sudah memilikimu. Kau yang sudah membuatku tersenyum. Kalau kau cemburu seperti itu, apa artinya kau menembakku saat pesta dansa dengan kembang api yang gemerlapan seperti itu?" tanya Hermione tetap sabar. Draco terdiam lalu mengelus tangan lembut Hermione.

"Jangan ada masalah di antara kita lagi ya, Mione? Aku takut masalah kita nanti malah jadi neraka sendiri untuk kita." kata Draco sudah mulai tersenyum memandang Hermione di depannya. Dia menutup kaca yang ada di pintu kompartemen. Hermione bergidik melihatnya. Tapi akhirnya mengerti apa yang Draco mau.

"Sshh, kau yang cari masalah!" kata Hermione sambil tertawa. Draco hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata kekasihnya itu.

Draco mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hermione. Jantung Hermione berdegup kencang saat bau mint dari tubuh Draco tercium oleh indera penciumnya. Bibir Draco sudah menempel di bibir Hermione. Tangan mereka masih berpegangan satu sama lain. Tetapi, lama-lama Draco mencium Hermione dengan lembut.

Dilumatnya bibir yang selalu merekahkan senyum terindah untuk Draco itu. Lama-lama, tangan Draco memegang pinggang Hermione dan tangan Hermione melingkar di leher Draco. Mereka berciuman sangat lama. Untuk menghilangkan semua keraguan yang mengganjal di hati masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara pintu kompartemen terbuka dan, CKREK!

Hermione dan Draco memisahkan tubuhnya dan dilihatnya orang yang kurang ajar membuka pintu kompartemennya sembarangan tanpa izin.

"DENNIS!"

-To Be Continued-

* * *

><p>oya, buat yg kemarin review tp gak pke akun, jwb disini aja ya<p>

**setandrsurga:** thanks, yg ini udh panjang kok (mudah2an hehe)

**amira: **disini dijelasin knp Hermione blg kaya gtu. walaupun dri sudut pandangnya Draco sih, klo aku yg jwb, ya krna Hermione cemburu sm Harry jd bilangnya gitu

**zean,nancy,RAMalfoy,just ana g login: **thanks bgt yaa semuanyaaaa!

sekali lg, buat yg udah review, THANK YOUUUUU :D

yg ini jg mohon di review ya hehe :)


	7. Chapter 7

_**hehe chapter 7 update juga. setelah trobel sana sini akhirnya sembuh juga**_

_**mungkin chapter ini agak pendek, soalnya banyak kendala waktu nulis**_

_**dan buat yg kemaren udh ngereview, makasih banget**_

_**kalian yg bikin aku semangat buat nulis chapter selanjutnya! haha XD**_

_**check this out!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 7<p>

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Friendship

"Dennis, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Draco penuh amarah. Hermione mengangkat muka dan melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. Dennis duduk di depan mereka berdua yang berdiri dengan tatapan membunuh. Dennis hanya menunduk dan menyembunyikan kameranya di balik jubahnya yang sudah ia pakai sejak di stasiun.

Dennis terdiam cukup lama. Akhirnya, dia mulai mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan dan akhirnya mulai berbicara.

"Aku penasaran, semua kompartemen yang aku lewati terbuka. Maksudku, jendelanya tidak tertutup seperti milik kalian. Dan beruntungnya aku bahwa pintunya tidak terkunci. Ya sudah, aku buka saja. Aku jaga-jaga jika saja ada sesuatu yang mengerikan dan bisa lapor kepada Profesor McGonagall. Supaya sebagai bukti, aku sekalian mengambil gambarnya dengan kamera. Ternyata kejadian Harry dan Addriana kembali terulang." jawab Dennis panjang lebar membuat pandangan Draco yang semula penuh amarah kini hanya memandangnya sebal.

"Sudah, tak usah banyak bicara! Kemarikan kameramu!" pinta Draco kasar. Dennis semakin mempererat jubahnya dan mundur dari tempat duduknya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini bisa laku 50 Galleon di _Daily Prophet_!" kata Dennis lalu mulai menggeser kakinya ke dekat pintu. Hermione sudah mencabut tongkat sihirnya dan mengacungkannya di depan hidung Dennis.

"Berikan atau ku sihir kau menjadi musang!" ancam Hermione. Draco langsung berdehem karena dia teringat saat tahun 4 dia disihir Profesor Moody menjadi musang. Hermione sedikit geli saat mendapat respon dari kekasihnya.

"Accio kamera Dennis!" kata Hermione. Dengan seketika kamera Dennis melayang dan jatuh di tangan Hermione yang tidak memegang tongkat. Hermione memberikan kamera itu kepada Draco.

Draco membuka kamera tersebut lalu mengambil roll filmnya. Dennis sudah berteriak jangan tetapi Draco hanya menyeringai kejam. Dia takut bahwa omongan Dennis benar, akan menjualnya kepada _Daily Prophet_. Draco bergidik ngeri kalau sampai yang menerima kabar itu terlebih dahulu adalah Rita Skeeter.

Dennis hanya memandang pasrah Draco yang memperlakukan kameranya dengan kasar. Hermione sedikit tidak tega melihat Dennis. Bagaimana pun juga, dia anak Gryffindor. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia sudah bilang bisa laku 50 Galleon untuk _Daily Prophet_. Dia hanya menghela nafas setelah kameranya dikembalikan kepada Dennis.

"Jangan harap kau akan menemukan ini lagi." kata Draco galak lalu melempar roll itu ke luar jendela. Dennis refleks lalu melihat ke jendela dan berkata keras, "NO!" teriaknya. Hermione kasihan melihat Dennis. Dia buru-buru menyuruh Dennis keluar agar Draco tidak kalap lagi.

Setelah dilepaskan, Dennis langsung lari secepat mungkin. Bahkan dia menabrak Harry dan Ron yang membawa kereta makanan. Entah bagaimana ceritanya kedua pemuda yang sekarang lebih mirip dengan Fred dan George sifatnya itu membawa troli makanan lengkap dengan isinya.

"Dasar makhluk aneh! Kakak-adik sama-sama anehnya-Oh hai, Draco, Hermione." kata Ron sambil mengelus pinggulnya karena tadi dia sempat jatuh. Harry sibuk mengembalikan makanan yang tadi berserakan gara-gara Dennis.

"Hai, Ron, bagaimana kalian bisa membawa troli makanan itu? Mana wanita yang biasa membawanya?" tanya Hermione sambil menunjuk troli makanan yang kini dibawa Harry.

"Oh, kami memborongnya. Harry dan Pansy yang membayar. Akhirnya, kami membagikannya secara gratis ke seluruh penghuni kereta. Mau?" Tanya Ron lagi sambil menyodorkan sekotak cokelat. Hermione meraihnya dan membukanya. Dia menawari Draco dan akhirnya makan bersama.

"Boleh, kan, kita sekompartemen? Nanti aku panggil Pansy." kata Harry. Draco mengangguk. Mulutnya sudah belepotan cokelat karena dia berkali-kali mengambil cokelat di troli makanan.

Harry berbalik dan setengah berlari. Dia mau memanggil Pansy untuk bergabung dengan Draco dan Hermione. Sebenarnya, Draco masih kesal soal kejadian Manor. Tapi dia berusaha setenang mungkin karena dia tidak mau bertengkar dengan Hermione lagi.

Ron meninggalkan beberapa makanan lalu pergi lagi membawa troli makanan itu. Harry juga sudah datang bersama Pansy yang kerepotan dengan barang-barang di tangannya.

"Tahukah kalian, cocok juga menjadi pasangan!" kata Draco sambil terkekeh. Hermione yang sedang meminum jus labunya itu tersedak lalu ikut terkekeh.

"Kalau aku berpacaran dengannya, bisa-bisa aku dibunuh Weasleys!" kata Harry nyengir. Pansy memasang wajah sebal kepada Harry dan Draco yang masih terkekeh.

Akhirnya, mereka mengobrol sambil menghabiskan makanan yang tadi ditinggal Ron. Ron belum juga kembali dari membagikan makanan itu. Setan apa yang hinggap di otak Harry dan Pansy sehingga memborong makanan itu dan malah dibagikan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan membeli semua makanan itu dan membagikan secara gratis ke seluruh anak-anak?" tanya Hermione yang kini sedang membaca _Daily Prophet_. Draco yang mulutnya dipenuhi makanan itu mengangguk setuju.

"Oh, kami berpikir, kasihan pada wanita yang suka membawakan troli makanan itu. Kasihan karena pasti jualannya tidak habis. Maka dari itu, kami membeli semuanya dan membagikannya kepada semua yang ada di kereta. Anak-anak juga kadang-kadang berpikiran, aku tidak punya uang atau aku sudah kenyang. Ya, sekalian membantu lah." jelas Harry sambil nyengir lebar. Hermione tersenyum mendengar alasan sahabatnya itu yang diikuti anggukan oleh Pansy.

Ron datang dan kembali bergabung dengan mereka berempat. Dia duduk di sebelah Hermione, tetapi, langsung saja Pansy memelototi Ron dan menarik untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Semuanya terkikik geli melihat pasangan ini yang selalu saja seperti ini.

OoooooooO

Akhirnya, perjalanan jauh dari London sampai Hogwarts yang membosankan sekaligus melelahkan berakhir juga. Draco, Hermione, Pansy, Ron, dan Harry menaiki kereta yang ditarik Thestral untuk kembali ke rumah kedua mereka (atau yang pertama untuk Harry) Hogwarts.

Saat akan menaiki kereta Thestral itu, Addriana sempat menyapa Harry. Tetapi, buru-buru Hermione melotot kepada gadis itu yang langsung menundukkan mukanya kembali. Pansy penasaran. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sepanjang perjalanan, dia bertanya kepada Harry dan Ron. Tetapi semuanya bungkam. Paling Ron hanya menjawab, "Aku beri tahu kau kalau kau makan malam di meja Gryffindor bersamaku malam ini." begitu katanya. Akhirnya, Pansy terdiam juga dan mulai mencari bahan obrolan lain.

15 menit mereka berada di atas kereta yang ditarik Thestral itu. Mereka bercerita pengalaman liburan mereka masing-masing. Yang paling senang adalah Draco. Dia sangat gembira saat menceritakan pengalamannya liburan di The Burrow bersama Ron dan Harry juga satu kamar dengan George. Pansy yang mendengarnya merasa iri saat mendengar cerita Draco soal jalan-jalannya bersama Hermione di London.

Setelah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah mereka, Draco dan Ron membantu kekasihnya untuk membawakan barangnya. Seperti biasa, wajah Ron sudah berubah ketika mengangkat koper Pansy yang dua kali lebih berat dari pada saat berangkat dulu. Harry hanya nyengir melihat wajah Ron yang merana.

"Tidak. Aku bisa membawanya sendiri." kata Ron sok kuat saat Pansy meminta dia membawa sendiri saja barangnya. Hermione menahan tawanya saat melihat mantan pacarnya itu membawakan koper berat milik Pansy. Draco juga sama saja saat membawa koper milik Hermione. Walaupun kali ini kopernya lebih ringan dari pada dulu.

Setelah membawa barang-barang mereka, mereka berlima akhirnya mengikuti makan malam di Aula Besar. Seperti biasa, semua anak sudah ada di meja asramanya masing-masing (kecuali Draco dan Pansy yang lebih memilih duduk di meja Gryffindor)

Hermione duduk di tengah-tengah antara Harry dan Draco. Pansy duduk di sebelah Ron yang ada di hadapan Harry, Draco, dan Hermione.

Saat Pansy melihat meja Ravenclaw, dia jadi teringat oleh mantan Harry yang dulu dekat sekali dengannya saat menjadi kekasih Harry. Maklum, di antara Hermione dan Pansy, hanya Pansy yang dekat dengan Addriana karena mereka sama-sama suka _fashion_ dan dandan. Sama seperti perempuan lainnya.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi dengan Addriana sehingga kau memelototinya seperti tadi, Mione?" tanya Pansy kepada Hermione yang sedang menyantap salad sayur nya.

"Tanya pacarmu." jawab Hermione malas sambil menunjuk Ron dengan dagunya yang sudah mulai membuat gunungan makanan. Akhirnya, Pansy menurut dan bertanya kepada Ron yang sedang asik makan itu.

Akhirnya, Ron menceritakan semuanya dari Harry memergokinya sampai Ron mengutuk Cormac memuntahkan siput. Draco hanya terkekeh mendengar cerita Ron. Harry sudah malas mendengar cerita itu dan akhirnya dia memilih untuk pindah tempat duduk untuk duduk bersama Neville, Dean, dan Seamus.

Pansy terbengong-bengong mendengar cerita Ron itu. Dia tidak percaya bahwa Addriana akan melakukan itu. Dia merasa kasihan kepada Harry. Pahlawan perang yang berhasil menjatuhkan penyihir hitam yang menyebalkan dan tak berhidung, Lord Voldemort, kalah dengan seorang gadis tahun 5 asrama Ravenclaw.

"Brengsek." gerutu Pansy sambil memandang sebal ke meja Ravenclaw. Ron menyuruhnya sabar.

"Kita dekatkan saja Harry dengan Astoria. Adik Daphne itu." kata Pansy sambil nyengir. Draco tersedak rotinya saat Pansy mengatakan itu. Dia batuk-batuk hebat mendengar nama Astoria disebutkan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Drake?" tanya Hermione langsung menyodorkan jus labu kuningnya. Draco menggeleng. Pansy sudah menyeringai nakal melihat tingkah Draco itu yang langsung mendapat pelototan dari Pangeran Slytherin itu.

"Nanti ku ceritakan kau, Mione." kata Pansy sambil tersenyum nakal dan melirik Draco.

"JANGAN!" bentak Draco yang membuat Pansy terbahak-bahak. Ron mengangkat alis. Harry kembali duduk di dekat Hermione mendengar teriakan Draco itu ingin mendengarkan.

"Jadi, Draco pernah menembak Astoria saat tahun keenam. Tetapi, Astoria menolak gara-gara dia seorang Pelahap Maut. Nah, tahun ketujuh ini, Astoria mulai tertarik dengan Draco dengan reputasinya sebagai Ketua Murid." Jawab Pansy yang langsung membuat Draco membentur-benturkan kepalanya di meja. Ron tertawa mendengarnya.

"Seorang Malfoy ditolak?" tanya Ron sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Draco tidak mau mendengar komentar apa-apa dari teman-temannya.

"Sudahlah, itu dulu!" kata Draco sebal. Ron hanya menahan tawanya lagi lalu melanjutkan makannya. Pansy juga masih menahan tawanya dan menyuapi Ron. Harry mengangkat alis tak mengerti. Hermione menyuruh Draco sabar walaupun agak geli.

"Hati-hati kau. Banyak anak Slytherin yang iri padamu, Mione." kata Pansy sambil menyeringai nakal. Hermione terkikik geli. Draco masih membenturkan kepalanya di meja dan menggerutu.

Tak terasa, sudah hampir pukul 10 malam. Mereka akhirnya kembali ke asrama masing-masing. Hermione terus-terusan menggoda Draco tentang Astoria. Bahkan saat akan menuju tangga, dia sempat berpapasan dengan Astoria yang langsung membut wajah Draco memerah. Pansy dan Hermione tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya.

OoooooooO

Pelajaran pertama hari ini, Ramuan. Harry dan Ron tergopoh-gopoh menuju kelas Ramuan yang terletak di bawah tanah itu. Harry mandi secepat kilat dan tidak ikut sarapan. Ron malah tidak mandi sama sekali. Dia hanya menyikat giginya dan memakan roti yang tadi mau disantap oleh Dennis Creevey saat melewati ruang rekreasi.

Tadi malam, mereka bermain kartu bersama anak kelas 7 lainnya di ruang rekreasi. Tetapi, hanya mereka yang bangun kesiangan. Harry tidak bisa membayangkan wajah Slughorn jika melihat dirinya berantakan dan penuh keringat. Dia juga ngeri membayangkan reputasinya sebagai Master of Potions itu akan terancam.

Mereka berlari secepat mungkin menuju kelas ramuan. Harry sempat menabrak Addriana yang akan mengikuti kelas Mantra. Tetapi Harry tidak menghiraukan Addriana sama sekali yang kesakitan dan tumpukan bukunya berantakan. Ron bahkan tidak melihat kalau Harry menabrak orang.

"Sampai!" kata Harry setelah sampai di depan pintu kelas ramuan yang sudah tertutup. Dia sempat mendengar Slughorn menyebut namanya dan Ron. Dia terengah-engah lalu dengan gugup memasuki kelas ramuan itu.

Saat memasuki kelas ramuan, Harry dan Ron menjadi pusat perhatian semua pasang mata. Hermione menggeleng melihat kedua sahabatnya itu dengan penampilan berantakan dan penuh keringat. Draco hanya terbelalak melihat Harry dan Ron. Pansy memasang tampang kasihan saat Ron melihat ke arahnya.

"Maaf...hhh...Professor...hhh...k-k-kami...hhh...terlambat." kata Harry dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Ada apa, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley?" Tanya Slughorn berusaha ramah walaupun dia enggan melihat penampilan kusut Ron.

"Kami kesiangan. Tadi malam, mengerjakan tugas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam hingga larut. Iya kan, Ron?" ucap Harry berbohong dan melirik kepada Ron untuk mendapat dukungan.

"I-i-iya, Professor." kata Ron agak gugup. Hermione di belakang mereka mencibir karena dia tidak yakin sahabatnya mau begadang hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas.

"Baiklah. Walaupun alasan kalian untuk tujuan baik, tetap saja, 5 poin diambil dari Gryffindor karena terlambat masuk kelas Ramuan." kata Slughorn kini sudah tidak seramah tadi. Harry mengangguk lalu mengambil tempat seperti biasa di depan Hermione dan Ernie.

Mereka duduk dan langsung mendengarkan Slughorn mengoceh tentang ramuan yang akan dibuat hari ini. Ron bahkan sudah menutup matanya sedikit tanda bahwa dia tidak tertarik untuk mengikuti pelajaran itu. Hermione berkali-kali menggebrak meja agar Ron terbangun. Harry juga berkali-kali menguap karena dia benar-benar lelah gara-gara bermain kartu itu.

Setelah kira-kira satu jam membuat ramuan yang dikerjakan secara bersamaan, Harry dan Ron mendapat ramuan yang cukup sempurna karena Harry bisa menguasai ramuan tersebut.

Akhirnya, pelajaran Ramuan selesai. Harry dan Ron berjalan di dekat Hermione dan membawa buku-buku mereka untuk melanjutkan pelajaran Pertahan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Mereka seperti biasa, berdebat yang aneh-aneh.

"Kau pasti berbohong! Kau tidak mengerjakan tugas tetapi bermain kartu bersama anak laki-laki lainnya!" tuduh Hermione saat perjalanan menuju kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Harry menguap mendengar tuduhan Hermione yang sebenarnya memang benar itu.

"Hoam, sudahlah, Mione, kekurangan 5 angka itu tidak terlalu berarti bagi Gryffindor karena kami memiliki dirimu." Kata Harry manja lalu merangkul Hermione dengan seringai nakal. Baru kali ini Harry bertingkah sangat menyebalkan. Ron hanya mengangguk tak mengerti karena dia sebenarnya masih sangat mengantuk. Sehingga berkali-kali dia hampir menabrak anak-anak yang lewat di depannya.

"Permisi." kata seseorang yang lewat di tengah-tengah Hermione dan Harry. Orang itu menabrak Hermione dan Harry dengan kasar sehingga pundak Hermione terasa sakit begitu juga dengan tangan Harry. Hermione melihat orang itu berjalan cepat di depannya dengan jubahnya yang melambai-lambai.

Dia terkejut siapa yang baru saja menabraknya. Badan tinggi tegap, kulit putih pucat, aroma mint yang sudah Hermione hafal baunya, dan ditambah lagi yang membuat Hermione yakin, rambut pirang platinum yang hanya dia yang memilikinya. Draco Malfoy.

Hermione menggerutu dan bersumpah akan mengutuknya nanti di ruang Ketua Murid. Pasti dia berpikiran yang tidak-tidak saat melihatnya dirangkul Harry seperti tadi.

'Kenapa _sih_, dia itu cemburunya tinggi sekali? Tidak bisakah dia mengerti siapa itu Harry? Sampai kapan dia harus cemburu seperti tadi?' gerutu Hermione dalam hati sambil menggenggam bukunya erat-erat di tangannya.

OoooooooO

Makan siang kali ini terasa hambar bagi Draco. Dia tidak duduk satu meja dengan kekasihnya, Hermione di meja Gryffindor. Bukan karena apa-apa, tetapi, dia masih kesal gara-gara Harry merangkulnya tadi. Apalagi pandangan Harry yang sempat dilihat Draco sekilas membuat dia tidak nafsu makan siang ini.

Dilihatnya dari meja Slytherin bahwa Harry dan Hermione kembali mengobrol tentang apa saja yang tidak diketahuinya. Harry menawarkan apel kepada Hermione, begitu juga Hermione menawarkan jus labu kepada Harry. Mungkin yang melihatnya seperti orang pacaran. Pansy dan Ron kini sedang asik berciuman mesra persis di sebelah Draco yang langsung membuat Draco mual.

Akhirnya, tanpa babibu lagi, dia meninggalkan meja Slytherin dan pergi dengan tasnya juga buku-bukunya. Pelajaran selanjutnya Rune Kuno, jadi kosong untuknya, sehingga dia memutuskan untuk bermain bersama Hippogrif di pondok Hagrid.

Dia berjalan asal sehingga dia sering hampir menabrak anak yang lewat. Bahkan dia tidak melihat bahwa ada Professor Flitwick di bawahnya sehingga dia asal saja menabraknya yang langsung membuat Slytherin kehilangan 15 poinnya. Draco geli melihat Professor mini itu menggerutu dan menyumpah-nyumpah saat dia menabraknya.

Draco berjalan santai melewati kebun sayur dan mengambil apel yang masih segar langsung dari pohonnya saat dia melewatinya. Draco bersenandung selama perjalanannya. Walaupun dia masih cemburu dengan tingkah Hermione, tapi, dia tidak mau memperlihatkan kepada orang lain kalau dia sedang cemburu.

Tiba-tiba, dia bertemu dengan Ginny yang sedang merawat sebuah tanaman bunga. Draco menghampiri Ginny. Adik Ron itu kaget melihat Pangeran Slytherin itu sedang berdiri layaknya seorang bos sambil memakan apelnya dengan santai. Ginny berdiri dan melihat wajah Draco yang memang terlihat agak murung itu.

"Hei, Draco. Kau tidak makan siang?" tanya Ginny sambil membersihkan bagian roknya.

"Dan ku lihat kau juga tidak." jawab Draco sekenanya lalu bersandar di sebuah pohon yang lumayan besar di dekat tanaman bunga milik Ginny.

"Oh, aku masih harus menyelesaikan tanaman bunga ini. Perintah Profesor Sprout. Katanya ini bunga dari Asia. Namanya melati. Indah, bukan?" tanya Ginny sambil menunjuk tanaman bunganya. Draco melihat dan mengangguk.

"Kau kenapa? Sepertinya sedang tidak bergairah seperti biasanya." kata Ginny. Draco menaikkan alisnya lalu memakan apelnya lagi dengan cuek.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Memang dia bisa tumbuh di hawa dingin seperti ini? Asia bukannya tropis, ya?" tanya Draco mencoba menanggapi Ginny.

"Maka dari itu sedang ku coba untuk tetap tumbuh. Aku sudah merawatnya sejak liburan musim panas kemarin. Dan hasilnya sangat indah. Walaupun sekarang tertutup salju seperti ini. Dan, kau ini sebenarnya kenapa? Jangan jawab seperti tadi! Jujur saja padaku." kata Ginny melepas sarung tangannya.

"Oke, Harry dan Hermione. Hari ini dua kali membuatku cemburu." jawab Draco dengan nada kesal. Ginny terkekeh mendengar kata-kata Draco itu yang berhasil membuat Draco bertambah kesal.

"Aku harus bilang berapa kali lagi untuk meyakinkanmu bahwa mereka itu hanya sahabat, Draco? Kenapa kau itu susah percaya, _sih_? Kau ini terlalu keras kepala. Kasihan Hermione, tahu?" ceramah Ginny. Draco mendengarkannya dengan malas lalu memandang Ginny dengan tatapan yang berhasil membuat muka Ginny memerah.

"Sekarang, aku tanya padamu. Kau masih mencintai Harry, kan? Kau perhatian kepada Harry saat dia melihat mantannya yang brengsek itu selingkuh, kau khawatir melihat Harry murung, dan aku melihat kau juga kurang suka melihat mereka berdua dekat, kan? Jujur saja padaku. Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya, sekarang kau juga cerita saja padaku. Apa susahnya untuk mengatakan, memang aku masih mencintainya. Jangan kau bohongi perasaanmu sendiri. Nanti kau sendiri yang menyesal." kata Draco lalu dengan santainya meninggalkan Ginny yang membatu di tempatnya. Draco meneruskan perjalanannya menuju pondok Hagrid.

Draco cuek saja dengan Ginny yang sudah memanggil namanya lagi. Tapi dia tidak menghiraukannya. Dia tidak mau dilihat anak lain. Nanti anak lain bisa berpikiran, Draco berdua saja di kebun bersama Ginny seperti tadi. Bisa-bisa gosip itu menyebar dan sampai di telinga Hermione.

Draco sampai di pondok Hagrid dan melihat makhluk setengah raksasa itu sedang memberi makan Hippogrif-nya yang dulu pernah melukainya saat tahun ketiganya. Dia memberi hormat, menunggu sampai hormatnya dijawab dan mulai mendekati Buckbeak itu. Dia sudah mulai berani mendekati Buckbeak dan ikut memberi makan dengan bangkai musang.

"Oh, hai, Malfoy." Sapa Hagrid saat melihat Draco.

"Hai, Hagrid!" balas Draco sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tidak ikut pelajaran, eh?" tanya Hagrid sambil memberikan makanan kepada Buckbeak. Draco menggeleng.

"Sekarang pelajaran Rune Kuno. Jadi kosong. Setelah Rune Kuno pelajaran Mantra, aku akan kembali ke kastil 15 menit sebelum bel berdering." kata Draco lalu duduk di bangku reot di dekat pintu masuk rumah Hagrid.

Akhirnya, Hagrid mengajak Draco masuk. Sesuatu yang jarang dilakukan Draco sebelum dia bergaul dengan Harry dan kawan-kawannya. Dia masuk ke dalam pondok Hagrid dan duduk di sebuah kursi yang kecil. Mungkin kursi yang biasa ditempati Harry. Dia disuguhkan kue yang sekeras karang dan secangkir teh hangat. Draco canggung saat menerima cangkir yang diberikan Hagrid karena berukuran sebesar ember.

Mereka mengobrol dan bersantai. Draco juga menceritakan bagaimana menyenangkannya dia liburan natal kali ini bersama Weasleys di The Burrow. Menurutnya, itu adalah pengalaman liburan yang paling menyenangkan seumur hidupnya. Walaupun dia sudah sering jalan-jalan ke luar negeri, tetapi, The Burrow adalah tempat yang paling menyenangkan.

Merasakan lembutnya pelukan seorang ibu, merasakan perhatiannya seorang kakak, merasakan nikmatnya masakan seorang ibu, perhatian seorang ayah, keramaian sebuah keluarga, dan nasihat-nasihat sepele yang sering Molly lontarkan kepada anak-anaknya yang jarang diterima Draco. Menurutnya, itu adalah pengalaman berharga. Pengalaman menjadi dirinya untuk mandiri. Dan, bangun pagi pastinya.

Hagrid terkejut mendengar cerita Draco. Dia hanya memandangi Draco dengan tatapan takjub. Dalam hati, dia bersyukur Harry berhasil menggulingkan Voldemort. Dia bersyukur melihat perubahan Draco yang sangat drastis. Dia bisa menghargai keluarga Weasley. Itu yang penting.

Akhirnya, Draco pamit karena sesuai janjinya, 15 menit sebelum bel berbunyi, dia harus kembali ke kastil. Mengingat buku-buku mantranya masih tertinggal di ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid. Draco berjalan menyusuri kebun yang tadi dilewatinya. Dia melihat Ginny sudah tidak ada di sana. Jelas saja, karena salju kali ini sudah turun lagi.

OoooooooO

"Hari ini kau kemana saja?" tanya Hermione setelah selesai mandi dan duduk di sofa berwarna merah-emas dan menghirup cokelat panasnya. Draco yang tiduran santai di sofa panjang berwarna emas dan perak itu hanya melirik dari balik _Prophet_-nya.

"Hei! Kau dengar?" seru Hermione kesal tidak mendapatkan respon dari Draco. Akhirnya, Malfoy muda itu duduk dan melipat korannya dan menatap Hermione dalam.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?" kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir Draco begitu saja. Hermione terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan Draco yang menurutnya aneh.

"Tentu saja. Aku kekasihmu yang pasti mencintaimu, Draco." jawab Hermione sambil tersenyum. Tetapi, wajah Draco gusar. Dia menunduk memandangi kakinya yang tertutup sandal bulu berwarna hijau zamrud miliknya.

"Tapi, kau dengan Harry sangat dekat." ucap Draco lirih. Saat mengatakan itu, wajah Draco memanas. Hermione tercengang mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya itu. Dia meletakkan cangkir yang berisi cokelat panas itu ke meja berwarna hijau zamrud di sebelahnya lalu berdiri dan duduk di sebelah Draco sambil mengelus pipi Draco lembut. Draco paling tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini. Karena, dia pasti akan luluh oleh Hermione dan tidak dapat membantah. Tetapi, dia langsung menepis tangan Hermione dengan lembut lalu menatap mata cokelat madu itu tajam.

"Kau ini ada apa? Aku dengan Harry itu sahabat! Kita sering bersama dan kau seharusnya mengerti. Kau kekasihku dan Harry sahabatku." jelas Hermione dengan suara tertahan. "Kalau kau memang mencintaiku, kau seharusnya percaya padaku!" sambung Hermione lagi. Dia beranjak dari sofa dan pergi ke kamarnya. Draco melihat punggung Hermione menjauh dan mengepalkan tangannya sendiri penuh amarah.

OoooooooO

Draco turun sarapan di Aula Besar seperti biasanya. Dia duduk di meja Slytherin bersama Blaise dan Theo. Pansy sudah lengket bersama Ron seperti biasa di meja Gryffindor. Tapi, dia tidak melihat Harry maupun Hermione di meja Gryffindor. Dia heran kepada Hermione, tidak biasanya dia bangun siang.

Tiba-tiba sosok pemuda berkacamata itu muncul dari pintu Aula. Dia bersama Hermione dan membawa banyak buku untuk pelajaran pertama hari ini. Transfigurasi.

Draco langsung tersedak tulang ayam saat melihat Hermione dan Harry masuk Aula Besar bersama. Dia langsung batuk-batuk hebat yang mendapat respon dari anak Slytherin yang ada di sebelahnya. Terutama Blaise dan Theo yang iseng menggoda Draco karena mereka berdua juga melihat Hermione dan Harry masuk bersama.

"Ayolah, Draco, kau cemburu ya melihat mereka berdua masuk Aula bersama?" tanya Blaise yang ada di depannya dengan seringai menyebalkan. Draco langsung melotot dan meminum jus labunya banyak-banyak. Theo menepuk-nepuk punggung Draco sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Jarang sekali Pangeran Slytherin ini berkelakuan bodoh seperti itu.

Hermione mengerling ke arah Draco duduk. Dilihatnya Draco sedang batuk-batuk dan digoda Blaise dan Theo. Dia mengangkat alis tetapi masa bodoh dengan kekasihnya itu. Dia masih kesal gara-gara Draco yang selalu cemburuan.

Pagi ini, Hermione memang sengaja menuju asrama Gryffindor terlebih dahulu dan tidak memberi tahu Draco karena sikap Draco yang dingin. Dia ke asrama Gryffindor karena ada perlu dengan Ginny, tetapi, Ginny malah sudah ke Aula Besar. Akhirnya, dia bertemu Harry dan memutuskan untuk ke Aula Besar bersama. Hermione juga terlalu banyak membawa buku sehingga Harry membantu membawakannya.

Hermione berusaha cuek terhadap Draco. Begitu juga dengan Draco yang memang sudah diam sejak kemarin gara-gara melihat Harry terus menempel dengan Hermione. Terutama setelah pelajaran Ramuan.

Setengah jam kemudian, bel berbunyi. Seluruh anak kelas 7 yang mengambil N.E.W.T Transfigurasi langsung tergopoh-gopoh menuju kelas Transfigurasi. Takut kena detensi atau pemotongan poin asrama oleh Profesor baru yang memang lebih disiplin dari McGonagall.

"Profesor Mitchell, cantik tapi galaknya minta ampun!" gerutu Ron di tengah perjalanannya bersama Pansy saat menuju kelas Transfigurasi. Langsung saja Pansy menyenggol pinggul Ron dan menyuruhnya diam karena dia terus bersungut-sungut tentang guru baru tersebut.

Akhrinya, mereka yang mengambil N.E.W.T Transfigurasi langsung memasuki kelas tersebut. Ron dan Harry memasuki kelas tersebut dengan ogah-ogahan gara-gara mereka sudah bosan digalaki terus kalau pelajaran Transfigurasi.

Tiba-tiba saja, muka Ron menjadi pucat pasi. Dia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan gulungan perkamen dan membukanya diam-diam. Profesor Mitchell sudah berdiri di depan kelas menyapa para muridnya dan menanyakan tugas musim dingin yang diberikan sebelum libur natal kemarin.

"Merlin! Aku belum selesai. Masih kurang setengah meter!" bisik Ron. Mukanya tambah pucat ketika Profesor cantik itu mendekati mejanya. Harry yang duduk di sebelahnya juga kaget. Dia kurang beberapa inchi lagi untuk mengerjakannya. Seharusnya mereka membuat sepanjang dua meter.

"Bisa aku melihat perkamenmu, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter?" tanya Profesor Mitchell dengan lembut. Memang, orangnya lembut. Tetapi, kalau sudah ada yang melanggar peraturan saat kelasnya, tidak tanggung-tanggung hukumannya. Makanya banyak anak yang segan padanya-kecuali Hermione dan Draco tentu saja. Padahal, di luar jam Transfigurasi, Profesor Mitchell adalah orang yang sangat menyenangkan.

"B-b-b-baik, Profesor." kata Harry yang ikut gugup dan memberikan perkamennya. Dia tambah takut saat Profesor Mitchell membuka perkamennya. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak.

"Bagaimana? Saya meminta kalian untuk membuat essay sepanjang dua meter tentang Transfigurasi Manusia tetapi hasilnya acak-acakan seperti ini!" kata Profesor Mitchell nadanya sudah meninggi. Ron dan Harry pucat pasi. Hermione yang duduk di sebelahnya langsung melirik dan ada tampang kasihan di sana. Draco memandang dari jauh. Dia takut kalau melihat Profesor Mitchell marah.

"Detensi hari Sabtu bersama Mr. Filch dan saya. Saya tunggu di ruangan saya pukul delapan setelah makan malam!" kata Profesor Mitchell lagi. Harry dan Ron mengangguk lesu. Hermione mencoba tersenyum kepada Harry untuk menghiburnya. Tetapi wajah Harry sudah seperti mayat yang mengerikan.

"Miss Granger dan Mr. Malfoy, karena kalian Ketua Murid, saya meminta bantuan kalian untuk mengawasinya saat didetensi nanti." kata Profesor Mitchell sambil tersenyum ke arah Hermione dan Draco bergantian. Mereka berdua langsung mengangguk.

OoooooooO

Hermione berjalan malas ke ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid. Pasti akan bertemu Draco lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Padahal, pemuda itu adalah kekasihnya. Entah mengapa sekarang dia jadi enggan untuk mengobrol banyak dengan Draco. Walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat rindu Draco yang dulu sebelum liburan natal. Atau lebih tepatnya, sebelum menginap di Malfoy Manor.

Dia sudah tiba di depan lukisan gambar ksatria naik kuda, dia mengucapkan kata kuncinya. Lukisan itu mengayun terbuka dan menunjukkan jalan menuju ruangan Ketua Murid. Dia memanjat masuk dengan ogah-ogahan karena dia masih kesal dengan sikap Draco akhir-akhir ini.

Setelah sampai di ruang rekreasi, pemuda yang ada di pikirannya itu sedang memandang perapian dengan tatapan kosong. Tangan kanannya memegang cangkir berisi kopi dan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah surat. Hermione khawatir melihat kekasihnya itu melamun seperti orang bodoh seperti itu.

"Draco," panggil Hermione sambil duduk di sebelahnya. Kekasihnya itu menoleh dengan pandangan tak bersemangat. Lesu. Itulah yang dilihat Hermione dari wajah Draco.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hermione sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Draco. Pemuda bermata abu-abu itu menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Hermione takut melihat Draco yang seperti itu. Draco terlihat seperti mayat hidup karena wajahnya yang pucat semakin pucat.

Hermione mengambil surat yang ada di tangan kiri Draco. Tetapi, langsung saja Draco merebutnya dan menyimpannya di sakunya kembali. Ada amarah yang terpendam di tatapan Draco yang membuat Hermione ketakutan. Draco langsung pergi meninggalkan Hermione keluar dari ruang rekreasi. Padahal, saat itu sudah lewat jam malam. Hermione menjadi tambah khawatir.

Apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan darinya? Apa isi surat itu? Ada apa dengan Draco akhir-akhir ini? Apa ada hubungannya dengan Harry dan dirinya? Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Pikiran itu terus saja menari-nari di dalam otak Hermione yang membuatnya pusing. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk tidur karena dia juga sudah sangat mengantuk.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

><p><em><strong>gimana nih? jelek kah? bagus kah? atau ada yg kurang?<strong>_

_**review nyaaaa ditunggu ya guys!**_

_**buat kemaren yg udh review, aaaa thanks bangeeeet ini udah update kooook**_

_**ayooo review lagiiiii *gak tau malu **_

_**tp intinya, MAKASIH SEMUAAAAAA :D  
><strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

_well, ini chapter yg paling lama dan menurut aku sih paling gaje._

_tp, enjoy ajalah hehe :D_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 8<p>

Disclaimer: Semua tokoh yang ada di sini adalah milik J.K. Rowling, mungkin ada nama yang asing, itu buatan saya sendiri. Alurnya sedikit diubah.

Pairing: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Tiga hari Hermione dan Draco saling berdiam diri satu sama lain. Bahkan, berkata 'Selamat pagi' saja tidak. Hermione hampir marah gara-gara perlakuan misterius Draco. Tetapi, Draco terkesan cuek. Ditambah lagi, Hermione setiap hari menjadi tambah dekat dengan Harry. Ron dan Pansy terlalu cuek. Mereka memikirkan hubungan mereka sendiri sehingga mereka sering tidak bergabung bersama Harry dan Hermione yang membuat Draco semakin panas.

Hari ini hari Sabtu, Profesor Mitchell meminta Draco dan Hermione mengawasi Harry dan Ron yang akan didetensi. Benar saja, setelah makan malam, Nigel memberi tahu Harry bahwa sudah ditunggu Profesor Mitchell di kantornya. Harry dengan ogah-ogahan menuju kantor Profesor Mitchell bersama Ron dan Hermione. Draco bilang akan menyusul nanti.

Sesampainya di kantor Profesor Mitchell, Harry dan Ron sudah melihat Mr. Filch yang menyebalkan itu menyeringai memamerkan giginya yang jelek itu.

"Malam ini akan menjadi malam terburukmu, Potter, Weasley." kata Mr. Filch dengan menyebalkan. Harry dan Ron sudah sering dinasihati seperti itu oleh Mr. Filch. Maklum, dua Gryffindor ini sering mendapat detensi.

Tak lama kemudian, Profesor yang cantik dan terlihat masih muda itu keluar dari ruangannya. Profesor Mitchell tersenyum kepada Hermione tetapi tidak kepada Harry dan Ron yang langsung membuat Harry dan Ron muak.

"Baiklah, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, malam ini kalian akan menyortir buku-buku yang ada di perpustakaan. Oh, Mrs. Granger, di mana Mr. Malfoy?" tanya Profesor Mitchell kepada Hermione yang dari tadi diam saja itu.

"Oh, saya tidak melihatnya. Terakhir saya melihatnya di Aula Besar. Nanti katanya mau menyusul." jawab Hermione. Baru bibir Hermione selesai bicara, pintu diketuk. Mr. Filch membukakan pintu tersebut dan munculah pemuda berambut pirang platinum itu yang ditata asal-asalan ala _muggle_.

"Maaf, Profesor, tadi ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditinggal. Yeah, anda tahu." kata Draco sambil nyengir dan mengelus perutnya. Draco memang bilang akan menyusul karena dia ada masalah dengan perutnya. Sehingga dia memutuskan untuk ke kamar mandi dan buang air besar.

"Baiklah, silahkan menuju perpustakaan bersama Mr. Filch, dan Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter," kata Profesor Mitchell. Draco mengangguk.

Akhirnya, keempat murid itu menuju perpustakaan bersama Mr. Filch dan Profesor Mitchell. Hermione memilih berjalan bersama Harry sedangkan Draco berjalan dengan Ron. Draco bersungut-sungut melihat Harry dan Hermione berjalan bersama. Apalagi ditambah Ron yang marah-marah karena harus kena detensi.

Perpustakaan Hogwarts sudah sepi. Mungkin sudah hampir tutup. Madam Pince masih di mejanya sambil membaca buku super besar dan tebal yang membuat Ron geleng-geleng kepala. Suara Profesor Mitchell yang membuat Madam Pince itu mendongakkan kepalanya dari buku yang ada di hadapannya.

"Madam, ada dua murid Gryffindor yang harus didetensi malam ini." kata Profesor Mitchell. Harry dan Ron sudah mendengus kesal. Hermione masih bersama Harry yang membuat Draco jengah dan ingin berlari dari perpustakaan saat ini juga. Tetapi, gara-gara tugas dari Profesor Mitchell, dia tidak bisa berkutik. Apalagi Profesor ini dua kali lebih disiplin dari Profesor McGonagall.

"Harry Potter dan Ronald Weasley." Tambah Profesor Mitchell. Madam Pince mengangguk sambil melihat Harry dan Ron.

"Bersihkan dan sortir buku-buku di rak R-12. Kalau ada yang rusak tulis di sini. Bersihkan menggunakan pembersih ini." Kata Madam Pince sambil memberikan beberapa peralatan kepada Harry dan Ron. Mereka menerimanya dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Sepertinya, kau tidak membutuhkan tongkatmu, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley." Kata Profesor Mitchell.

"Got it!" dengus Ron sambil mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Profesor Mitchell. Begitu juga dengan Harry yang sudah memberikan tongkatnya.

Akhirnya, tanpa menunggu lama-lama lagi, Profesor Mitchell dan Mr. Filch keluar dari perpustakaan. Hermione mengajak kedua temannya dan pacarnya menuju rak yang dimaksud. Hermione tahu sekali tentang rak tersebut. Rak yang berisi buku-buku tua dalam bahasa Rune dan tebal-tebal yang membuat Hermione semangat.

Lagi-lagi, Hermione menggandeng tangan Harry saat menuju rak yang tadi dikatakan Madam Pince. Draco berjalan di belakang sendiri sambil mengumpat di dalam hati dan berkali-kali mendengus. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya sambil berjalan dan memandang sebal Harry dan Hermione yang berjalan bersama.

Harry dan Ron sudah mulai bekerja. Draco hanya asal mengambil buku dan membacanya. Tiba-tiba, dia seperti teringat sesuatu. Dia mengambil sebuah perkamen yang sudah kusut dari balik jubahnya.

"Drake, itu apa?" Tanya Hermione disela-sela kegiatan membacanya. Draco langsung buru-buru menyembunyikan perkamen lusuh yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari balik jubahnya. Hermione mengangkat alis karena sikap misterius Draco.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya omong kosong. Er-hint sebuah tugas dari Theo tadi pagi." kata Draco berbohong sambil nyengir. Hermione hanya ber-O panjang dan meneruskan bacaannya. Draco mengamati Harry yang sedang berusaha membaca sebuah buku dengan tulisan Rune.

"Mione, bisakah kau artikan ini apa? Buku ini rusak. Lihatlah. Ada beberapa bagian halaman buku yang hilang." kata Harry sambil menunjukkan sebuah buku besar dan tebal dengan sampul berwarna hijau lumut dan terlihat sangat tidak terawat. Hermione yang duduk dekat dengan Harry itu langsung menolehnya dan melihat buku yang ditanyakan Harry.

Posisi mereka kali ini sangat dekat membuat Draco mendengus lagi. Ron sepertinya baru menyadari bahwa Draco tidak banyak bicara kali ini. Ron menaikkan alisnya dan menyeringai setelah melihat Draco, Hermione, dan Harry secara bergantian. Dia mengerti apa maksud _diam_-nya Draco ini.

Berkali-kali Harry mencari perhatian Hermione. Oke, itu hanya istilah Draco saja karena memang dari tadi Harry terlihat seperti berkali-kali bertanya pada Hermione. Draco merasa seperti menonton dua orang yang sedang dimabuk cinta dan menganggap dua orang disekitarnya hanya penonton yang akan ber-huuu ria kalau melihat mereka ciuman atau melakukan sesuatu yang, yah kalian tahu.

Harry berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil buku yang ada di sebelah Draco. Dia cuek saja dengan Draco yang sedang membaca buku dan mengawasi Ron yang berkali-kali menggerutu dan mendengus. Hermione juga dengan senang hati membantu Harry untuk membacakan judul buku tersebut atau bahkan sekali-kali ikut membantu membersihkan.

"Sudah belum, sih? Kalian lama sekali!" gerutu Draco. Harry dan Ron tercengang mendengar gerutuan sahabat barunya itu. Begitu juga dengan Hermione yang sedang asik membaca.

"Kita baru di sini selama 15 menit, Draco. Dan batas waktu yang biasa ditentukan untuk menjalankan detensi itu sampai batas jam malam. Seharusnya kau tahu itu mengingat kau ini Ketua Murid, Draco. Lagi pula, buku yang dibereskan baru 6 untuk Harry dan 4 untuk Ron." ceramah Hermione. Draco memutar bola matanya. Dia mendengus pelan lalu beranjak dari tempatnya.

OoooooooO

Pagi yang suram untuk Hermione. Mengingat sikap Draco yang aneh dan menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini. Ditambah lagi, tadi malam, pemuda itu ngeloyor begitu saja dari perpustakaan tanpa mempedulikan dirinya dan teman-temannya yang sibuk dengan buku-buku tua perpustakaan. Walaupun sebenarnya, itu adalah detensi Harry dan Ron yang tidak mengerjakan tugas.

Hermione turun dari tangga dan mempersiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia kesal karena tadi malam Draco meninggalkan perpustakaan tanpa pamit atau apa. Dia juga tidak menunggu Hermione untuk kembali ke ruang rekreasi bersama. Sebenarnya Hermione tidak masalah kalau harus kembali ke ruang rekreasi sendiri. Tapi, dia kesal dengan sikap Draco yang aneh, ditambah lagi, sikapnya tadi malam yang benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Pagi," sapa seseorang dari balik punggung Hermione. Dia sudah tahu suara siapa itu. Suara yang selalu ada dalam hidupnya yang dulu sebelum natal menjadi suara yang menyenangkan untuknya. Namun untuk kali ini, suara itu bagaikan suara Voldemort yang bangkit kembali.

Hermione diam saja. Dia pura-pura sibuk mengaduk susunya. Padahal, dia tidak perlu mengaduknya karena itu adalah susu kotak yang dia tuangkan ke dalam gelas. Suara yang tadi memanggilnya kini terdengar seperti tertawa.

"Mione, kau itu membuat susu atau menuangkannya saja? Kalau kau membuat, pastinya tidak ada kotak susu di sebelah tangan kananmu." Kata suara itu lagi sedikit terkekeh. Hermione melirik ke arah kanannya, dan benar saja, dia menemukan bekas susu kotak tersebut. Mukanya memerah dan langsung saja mencabut tongkatnya dari balik gaun tidurnya. Dengan sekali ayunan, bekas susu kotak itu langsung melayang dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat sampah di dekat lemari pendingin.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Hermione dingin. Pemilik suara itu mendekat dan berdiri tepat di sebelah kiri Hermione sambil mengambil dua roti tawar dan satu kaleng selai rasa cokelat. Pemilik suara itu hanya tersenyum dan sibuk membuat sarapannya.

"Aku lapar." Kata suara itu. Hermione melirik dan seketika dia melihat rambut pirang itu kini ada di sebelahnya. Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Kau lupa kejadian semalam?" tanya Hermione lebih dingin lagi. Si pirang itu hanya mendengus dan mulai memakan rotinya di tempat itu juga.

"Kejadian apa? Yang aku ingat, aku hanya menemani Harry dan Ron didetensi di perpustakaan." jawab si pemilik rambut pirang itu.

"Draco? Kau tidak amnesia, kan?" tanya Hermione yang mulai kebingungan dengan pacarnya ini. Si pirang, alias Draco itu berhenti mengunyah lalu melihat kekasihnya dengan pandangan yang aneh.

"Amnesia? Tentu saja tidak. Kalau aku amnesia, aku sekarang sudah berada di St. Mungo untuk di rawat, Mione." kata Draco lagi setengah terkekeh. Hermione semakin bingung. Lalu, tadi malam, siapa yang ngambek dan pergi dari perpustakaan? Apa itu hanya Draco jadi-jadian yang memakai ramuan polyjuice?

"Apa kau lupa tadi malam kau ngambek?" kini nada bicara Hermione mulai menghangat walaupun sebenarnya dia masih agak gengsi.

"Oh, soal itu. Lupakan saja." jawab Draco datar. Hermione terbelalak mendengar jawaban kekasihnya. Ternyata Draco ingat kejadian tadi malam. Tapi, kenapa dia ingin melupakannya begitu saja. Bagus sekali akting pemuda cemburuan ini?

Gigitan terakhir, dan Draco meletakkan piring di wastafel, lalu memberi ciuman hangat di pipi Hermione dan pergi dari pantry tersebut. Hermione berhasil dibuatnya membatu dengan sikap aneh Draco ini. Dia tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa dia berperilaku sangat baik padahal tadi malam jelas-jelas Draco terlihat sangat cemburu lalu pergi begitu saja dengan satu tendangan kursi dan pergi. Ya, tadi malam Draco sempat menendang kursi sebelum pergi.

"Dra-" belum sempat Hermione memanggil Draco lagi, dia melihat sebuah perkamen kusut tergeletak di lantai batu pantry. Gadis berambut ikal itu langsung membungkukkan badannya dan mengambil perkamen yang sudah sangat kusut. Dia bingung, milik siapa ini? Tapi, otak cerdas Hermione langsung bekerja dan menebak bahwa ini adalah milik Draco.

"Apa ini perkamen yang selalu dia sembunyikan jika aku ingin melihatnya?" tanya Hermione lirih. Dia merapikan perkamen tersebut. Setelah sedikit rapi walaupun memang sudah kusut, dia mulai membaca isi yang ada di dalam perkamen tersebut.

_Dear Draco,_

_Mum dan Dad sepakat kalau setelah lulus nanti, kau akan bekerja di perusahan Dad yang ada di Asia sana. Bagaimana? Karena, Dad sedang berencana membuat perusahan sihir di salah satu negara di Asia, Jepang. Dan mungkin saat kau lulus nanti, perusahaan tersebut sudah selesai 100%_

_Oleh karena itu, kami sepakat untuk mengirimmu kesana sebagai CEO perusahaan tersebut. __Bagaimana? Soal hubunganmu dengan Hermione, Mum dan Dad serahkan seutuhnya kepadamu._

_With Love,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Hermione terperanjat membaca surat dari ibu Draco tersebut. Dia diam dan menggenggam perkamen tersebut dengan gemetar. Pandangannya kosong, sama seperti Draco saat pertama kali mendapatkan surat tersebut.

Gadis itu langsung berjalan dan mencari kekasihnya. Dia butuh banyak penjelasan tentang rencana orang tua kekasihnya yang akan mengirimnya bekerja di Jepang.

"Draco!" panggil Hermione. Tak perlu dua kali dipanggil, pemuda itu langsung menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kamarnya. Hari itu memang hari Sabtu, jadi tidak ada pelajaran. Paling nanti pukul 11 ada pertandingan antara Gryffindor dan Hufflepuff.

"Apa?" jawab Draco ogah-ogahan. Pemuda itu turun dari tangga dengan malas. Terlihat sekali dia baru saja kembali tidur dengan kaos Slytherinnya. Saat melihat Hermione, dia juga melihat seluruh tubuh Hermione dan tersenyum licik. Tapi, saat dia melihat tangan kanan Hermione, dia langsung melotot ngeri.

"Hh-hh-hermione," Draco terbata-bata.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberi tahuku soal ini?" tanya Hermione dengan hati-hati. Dia tidak menangis, tidak juga marah. Dia bertanya dengan nada bicara yang biasa. Walaupun sebenarnya dalam dirinya, dia sangat takut kehilangan Draco, dan jawaban Draco untuk orang tuanya adalah, dia menyanggupi permintaan orang tuanya untuk pindah ke Jepang.

"Hermione," hanya itu yang berkali-kali keluar dari bibir Draco. Dia bingung mau bilang apa kepada Hermione. Walaupun dia jago sekali untuk berbohong, tapi ini kepada kekasihnya sendiri yang sangat dia cintai. Mana mungkin dia berbohong.

"Apa?" suara Hermione meninggi. Akhirnya, Draco turun dari anak tangga terakhir lalu menggandeng Hermione menuju sofa berwarna merah marun dan duduk bersebelahan.

Diam.

Cukup lama mereka berdua diam. Sempat membuat Hermione jengah dan hampir meninggalkan Draco. Tapi, berhubung Hermione penasaran dengan penjelasan Draco, jadi, dia memutuskan untuk diam saja di situ, menunggu sampai Draco mengeluarkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi.

"Dengar, orang tuaku memang menyuruhku untuk pindah ke Jepang setelah lulus. Tapi, kau bisa ikut bersamaku!" kata Draco sambil tersenyum dan memegangi kedua tangan Hermione.

"Tapi kenapa selama ini kau menyembunyikannya padaku? Lagi pula, kau tahu, kan? Aku sudah ada panggilan dari Kementerian Sihir untuk menjadi salah satu staff di sana." kata Hermione. Nadanya terdengar sangat lelah.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikannya, Hermione. Aku hanya mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya padamu." jawab Draco. Menghela nafas. Dia lelah untuk beradu argumen dengan Hermione.

"Lalu, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Hermione agak dingin. Walaupun sebenarnya ini hanya masalah sepele. Tapi, Draco nya yang berlebihan ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Hermione.

"Ayolah, Mione. Kau tidak perlu marah, kan?" tanya Draco.

"Aku tidak marah, Drake. Hanya saja, kenapa kau harus repot-repot menyembunyikan ini, sih?" tanya Hermione. Wajahnya terlihat sangat malas untuk berdebat. Dia juga sudah menggelengkan kepalanya tanda dia sangat lelah untuk bertengkar dengan Draco.

"Well, jawabanku terhadap orang tuaku adalah, aku menerimanya. Asal-" kata-kata Draco terputus. Wajahnya merona merah. Dia belum berani mengungkapkannya.

OoooooooO

"Hei, Mione! Kau kenapa? Ayo! Hari ini pertandingan Quidditch antara Hufflepuff dan Gryffindor! Seharusnya kau bersemangat!" kata Ginny saat di Aula Besar. Hermione yang baru datang itu terlihat cemberut. Ketua Murid putri itu melihat ke sekeliling Aula Besar dan memang panji-panji Gryffindor dan Hufflepuff sudah dipasang.

Dia menangkap sosok Draco yang tadi pagi menghabiskan waktu bersama hanya dalam diam dan rona merah yang terus menjalar di seluruh bagian mukanya. Hermione hanya menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya duduk di sebelah Ron. Harry dan Ginny sedang mengatur strategi bersama.

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan, Gin." jawab Hermione sambil memegangi kepalanya dan memijatnya sedikit.

"Kau sakit, Mione? Aku antar kau ke Madam Pomfrey, ya?" tawar Ginny. Hermione melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, Gin. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya terlalu banyak berpatroli jadi kurang tidur. Tidak usah khawatirkan aku." kata Hermione sambil tersenyum. Ginny terlihat khawatir dengan Hermione. Sedangkan Harry memasang tampang prihatin kepada Hermione.

"Doakan aku, ya!" kata Harry sambil memegang tangan Hermione dan tersenyum.

BLAM!

Disaat yang bersamaan, Draco sedang berjalan ke arah meja Gryffindor dengan nyengir lebar dan gaya sok nya yang seperti biasa. Tapi, semuanya hilang begitu saja saat melihat tangan Harry berada di atas tangan Hermione dan gadis paling jenius itu tidak menunjukkan penolakan.

Hermione rupanya belum menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata abu-abu yang mengamatinya. Tapi, Harry sudah menyadarinya. Dia buru-buru melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan sahabatnya. Gerakannya cukup mendadak sehingga membuat Hermione bingung.

"Ginny tidak akan cemburu, kan?" tanya Hermione bingung. Ginny menatapnya sambil menggeleng dan memberi tatapan "Kau bercanda, ya?" yang membuat Hermione semakin heran.

Si pemilik rambut pirang platinum itupun langsung pura-pura batuk. Hermione membalikkan badannya dan dia melihat wajah kusut Draco yang tadi malam dipancarkan untuknya.

"Maaf mengganggu." kata Draco singkat lalu pergi lagi dari hadapan Harry, Ginny, Ron, dan Hermione. Ron yang baru saja selesai membaca Daily Prophet tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ron saat melihat cara jalan Draco yang tidak biasa. Ginny menatapnya sambil memberi tatapan, "Kau tidak melihatnya?" yang membuat Harry geleng-geleng kepala. Hermione langsung meletakkan kepalanya di meja Gryffindor itu dan menutup seluruh bagian mukanya dengan telapak tangannya dan geleng-geleng putus asa.

"Maafkan aku, Mione." kata Harry lembut. Harry yang duduk di hadapan Hermione itu merasa bersalah juga kepada Draco. Walaupun dulu Harry sering melakukan hal seperti itu, tapi, sekarang berbeda. Hermione sudah ada yang memiliki dan parahnya lagi, yang memiliki Hermione ini orangnya sangat cemburuan.

"Ini bukan salahmu." jawab Hermione. Suaranya terdengar samar-samar walaupun Harry dapat menangkapnya. Dia melihat sosok sahabatnya yang kini menjadi kekasih Draco Malfoy itu. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya akhir-akhir ini. Terutama setelah berada di Malfoy Manor. Dia merasa ada yang aneh di sana. Tapi, dia bingung untuk menyimpulkannya.

"Ayo, Harry. Kita harus ke lapangan sekarang juga." ajak Ginny sambil beranjak dari tempatnya yang berada di samping Harry. Ron juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Er–Hermione, kau ikut?" tanya Harry. Hermione mengangkat mukanya yang terlihat seperti orang baru bangun tidur itu.

"Aku menyusul saja." jawab Hermione singkat lalu meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja lagi. Harry menatap Hermione khawatir. Tapi toh akhirnya dia berjalan bersama juga dengan Ginny dan Ron.

OoooooooO

"HARRY POTTER MENANGKAP GOLDEN SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR MENANG!" suara sang komentator, Dennis Creevey dari pengeras suara membahana. Para pendukung Gryffindor yang berasal dari asrama Gryffindor dan Slytherin itu bersorak gembira. Skor akhir adalah 210-150. Permainan yang panjang walaupun tidak ada yang terluka, tapi merupakan permainan yang seru.

Hermione yang mood nya sedikit jelek kini sudah kembali gembira mengetahui asramanya memenangkan pertandingan Quidditch lagi kali ini. Dia bersorak begitupun penonton yang lain. Pendukung Hufflepuff-pun ikut bertepuk tangan walaupun ada rona kecewa di wajah mereka.

Saat semua pemain sudah mendarat di atas bumi lagi, Hermione langsung turun dari tribun dan menghampiri teman-temannya yang baru saja bermain. Terutama Ginny, Harry, dan Ron yang bermain mati-matian kali ini. Ingin rasanya dia memeluk sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Harry! Harry!" panggil Hermione sambil berlari menuju Harry. Si pemilik mata hijau cemerlang itu membalikkan badannya sambil nyengir lalu memeluk Hermione.

"Selamat!" kata Hermione sambil memeluk Harry erat. Harry juga tak kalah erat memeluk Hermione sampai membuat Ginny dan Ron geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Ini juga berkat doamu." Kata Harry sambil melepaskan pelukan Hermione.

"Congratulation, Potter!" kata suara-suara di belakang Hermione. Gadis itu membalikkan badannya dan melihat beberapa anak Slytherin berusaha menyalami Harry. Hermione tersenyum senang karena kini anak-anak Slytherin sudah bisa mulai bergabung dengan para Gryffindor.

"RON!" teriak Pansy. Ron yang baru saja mengelap mukanya langsung melotot melihat pacarnya itu berlari ke arahnya dan melompat memeluknya sampai membuat Ron terjatuh. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, dan beberapa anak Slytherin lainnya tertawa melihat tingkah kedua anak manusia itu.

"Permainan hebat, Harry." kata seseorang di belakang tubuh Harry. Dia membalikkan badannya dan menemukan Draco Malfoy mengajaknya berjabat tangan. Harry menyambutnya dengan gembira dan nyengir lebar. Hermione juga ikut tersenyum walaupun dia sedikit kesal melihat Draco akhir-akhir ini.

"Ayo ikut kami berpesta di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor!" ajak Harry kepada Draco, Blaise, Greg, dan Pansy. Keempat Slytherin itu langsung mengangguk setuju mendengar tawaran dari kapten Quidditch Gryffindor tersebut. Bahkan Gryffindor lain tidak keberatan mendengar ajakan Harry kepada para Slytherin tersebut.

Setelah itu, para pemain Quidditch pun mengganti pakaian Quidditch mereka menjadi kaos biasa. Hermione, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, dan Greg menunggu di luar ruang ganti. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Terutama Pansy dan Hermione yang saling mengobrol seru tentang cewek yang membuat Blaise, Greg, dan Draco geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ayo!" ajak Harry setelah selesai berganti pakaian. Tanpa sadar, dia menggandeng tangan Hermione dan mengajaknya menuju asrama Gryffindor. Draco melihatnya sambil melotot. Dia membuang muka dan memilih untuk menunggu Ginny selesai berganti pakaian. Ron dan Pansy sudah saling rangkul saja menuju asrama Gryffindor. Greg dan Blaise sudah mendahului mereka.

Cukup lama untuk menunggu Ginny berganti pakaian, sampai akhirnya, gadis Weasley itu selesai berganti pakaian. Draco meliriknya sambil mengajaknya menuju asrama Gryffindor.

"Kau tidak bersama Harry dan Hermione?" tanya Ginny sambil menenteng sapunya. Draco mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Ginny. Mantan Harry Potter itu hanya menaikkan alisnya dan langsung mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, sampai kapan aku memperingatkanmu kalau mereka itu hanya teman?" tanya Ginny sambil memasang tampang galak. Draco melihatnya dan bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Ginny Weasley, sampai kapan kau mau keras kepala? Tatapan Harry saat ini sudah beda!" Draco bersikeras untuk menyampaikan bahwa Harry mulai memiliki perasaan kepada Hermione.

"Itu tidak mungkin! Harry bukan tipe orang yang mudah jatuh cinta!" kata Ginny.

"Well, dua kali aku melihat dia memegang tangan Hermione. Pertama tadi pagi saat dia meminta doa kepada Hermione, dan kedua tadi saat akan menuju asramamu. Dia menggandeng Hermione! Merlin! Aku tahu dia pasti memiliki perasaan kepada Hermione untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya kepada si Ravenclaw idiot itu!" rutuk Draco yang berhasil membuat mata Ginny berputar.

"Harry bukan tipe orang yang jatuh cinta hanya untuk pelampiasan, Malfoy!" nada bicara Ginny mulai mendingin dan dia berhenti berjalan. Draco yang berjalan di depan itu ikut berhenti dan menaikkan alisnya. Dia langsung menyeringai mendengar nada bicara Ginny itu.

"Jangan-jangan..."

-To Be Continued-

* * *

><p><em>waaa ceritanya gajeeeeee .<em>

_di chapter ini mulai bingung, mau dramione apa harrmione. hehe_

_review yaaaaa :D_


End file.
